Halloween, le retour !
by Kalincka
Summary: Comme l'an dernier, on reprend le flambeau ! Tu es un membre du fandom Webshows, nouveau ou ancien ? Le thème d'Halloween, ça t'inspire ? Allez viens, ma chère Titi et moi, on t'invite à retrouver d'autres membres pour partager nos écrits !
1. Sommaire

Bien le bonjour, populace de la fanbase du Webshows français ! Et merci pour la curiosité vous ayant poussé à cliquer sur ce lien, si vous êtes nouveau, ou pour votre fidélité, si vous êtes un ancien (rpz les vieux du fandom sisi tavu/SBAM/) \o/

Je pense qu'en voyant le titre de ce post pas vraiment fanfic-mais-en-fait-si-grâce-à-vous, vous avez une petite idée de ce que je vous demande. Vous vous souvenez du **recueil d'Halloween** posté en 2014 par **Titipo**? Eh bien cette année, on remet le couvert ! Cependant, notre zébrillon jaune international n'ayant pu se libérer pour le faire, c'est la lapine bleue qui s'en charge... Et vu que la fanbase s'est beaucoup (TRÈS BEAUCOUP) agrandie en un an, je compte sur vous pour faire exploser le record d'OS posté l'an dernier ! Je sais que vous en êtes capables.

Le principe : Écrire un OS sur le thème d' **Halloween** (spooky scary skeletons, tout ça quoi) sur le sujet de votre choix, du moment qu'il reste cadré sur le fandom **Webshows** bien évidemment (les **crossovers sont acceptés** ) et me l'envoyer suite à cela par **Docx** , afin que je puisse poster un OS par chapitre et regrouper tous les textes des participants.

Si vous n'avez _absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est le principe des Docx_ , je vous invite à **m'envoyer un MP** , afin que tout soit plus clair dans vos têtes.

Comment participer : C'est très simple : il suffit de poster une review sur ce "chapitre" afin de dire que vous participez. **ATTENTION, ET J'INSISTE LÀ-DESSUS : ayant besoin de votre pseudo pour pouvoir recevoir vos textes, il faut que vous postiez une review sous votre compte et non pas en anonyme.** Je pourrais absolument pas communiquer et recevoir votre OS si je n'ai pas votre pseudo, malheureusement :S

"Tu peux répéter Kali, s'te plaît, j'ai pas tout compris" : Je répète, vous êtes libre d'écrire ce que vous souhaitez. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien écrire un drabble, un OS de vingt pages, du gore, du fluffy, du lemon, une crackfic, une histoire sur la croisée de Richard et d'un monstre tueur intergalactique mi-chèvre mi-limace, bref... **TOUT est accepté, du moment que votre texte touche au thème d'Halloween et qu'il concerne le fandom Webshows** (encore une fois, je souligne que les **crossovers sont acceptés** ).  
Faites-vous plaisir, lancez-vous, on n'est pas là pour juger les autres mais uniquement pour regrouper la majorité de la fanbase et passer un bon moment ! :D

Quelques petites précisions cependant : Sur le texte que vous m'enverrez, j'ai besoin des critères suivants : le **rating** de votre OS (et même **trigger warnings** afin de prévenir les âmes les plus sensibles), le **pairing** concerné (s'il y en a un), le **titre** et **la (les) série(s) sur laquelle (lesquelles) il se base** (Aventures, le Fossoyeur de Films, Salut les Geeks, What the Cut?!... Je vais pas tous les faire mais je pense que vous avez saisi le concept) **accompagné d'un DISCLAIMER** (très important, le disclaimer u.u), et vous êtes libres d'ajouter **une note d'auteur** si jamais vous voulez faire passer un petit message.  
De même, sachant que le système de mise en page de ff a tendance à (très souvent) faire n'importe quoi, je vous conseille de me signaler un quelconque problème de typographie, notamment pour les fameuses barres de séparations qui ont tendance à se volatiliser comme par magie.

Date limite : L'idéal serait d'avoir fini pour le **31 octobre** afin que je puisse poster le soir d'Halloween, mais étant donné le temps assez court que cela donnerait, j'accepte tout retard jusqu'au 10 novembre, parce qu'après c'est la reprise et je ne risque pas vraiment d'avoir le temps pour tout poster d'un coup ^^"  
Notez cependant que **les OS commenceront à être postés dès le 31** (à raison d'un par chapitre), et que ce recueil s'actualisera au fur et à mesure des jours **jusqu'au 10 novembre**.

Voilà voilà, j'ai tout dis, et n'oubliez pas que si une question vous turlupine, ma boîte à MP est ouverte à toute question. N'oubliez pas que c'est une occasion en or pour regrouper toute la fanbase, peu importe les webshows sur lesquels vous vous penchez, et qu'on est là pour s'amuser (et frissonner) le soir d'Halloween avant tout ! :D

* * *

 **Edit du 31/10/2015 : _Bon et bien voilà, nous arrivons au terme. D'autres OS risquent d'arriver jusqu'au 10 novembre, mais dans l'ensemble, vous avez tous bien participé ! Bon, on n'a pas réussi à battre le record de l'an dernier, et l'essentiel c'est que vous ayez pris du plaisir à écrire :D_**

 ** _Quant aux auteurs, je les invite à répondre à leurs reviews respectives !_**

 ** _Voilà un petit sommaire pour que vous vous y retrouviez :_**

2 et 3 - "Fuck Halloween" et "Les petits misérables", La Mandragore de Nantes (elle était inspirée)

4 - "Samain", Romana in the Void

5 - "Les petits Riens du tout", InsomNy

6 - "Cette nuit d'Halloween", Yusseily

7 - "Les Loups-Garous", Kalincka

8 - "Horrorcore", JustePhi

9 - "Five nights at Fandom", Wolcean

10 - "Problème d'originalité", Jafaden

11 - "Rat VS 9mm", Celephais & Madou-Dilou

12 - "La lamentation d'un monstre", Ayumi Fubuki

13 - "Une malédiction meurtrière", Nahira

14 - "Debout les morts !", Le Changenom

15 - "Cinéphilie et Enfers", Siffly

16 - "Un tour de manège", Nyxox

17 - "Spooky Night", Merle

18 - "Terreur nocturne", Sangoha

19 - "Halloween, mouche et perlimpinpin", JuStarTine


	2. Fuck Halloween !

**Titre : Fuck Halloween !**

 **Auteur : La Mandragore de Nantes**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : LinksTheSun et Batman**

 **Pairing : Alexis Breut x La Mandrago… euh sa copine.**

 **Disclaimer : Alexis m'appartient donc pas touche ! Enfin non il s'appartient à lui-même ce qui est triste mais ce qui est mieux pour lui. Sa copine je n'en sais rien s'il en a une mais si c'est le cas elle s'appartient aussi.**

 _ **Par manque de temps je suis obligée d'écrire un truc court et j'en suis désolée, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !**_

* * *

Fuck Halloween !

En une chaude matinée sur le bord de la plage, Alexis profita du léger vent pour savourer ce moment de détente, en regardant l'océan azur qui s'étendait au loin. Alors qu'il buvait son cocktail Sex on the Beach, une personne vint le rejoindre à côté de son transat.

\- Chéri, dit une voix féminine, en France, c'est encore le 31 octobre.

\- Je sais, répondit nonchalamment le vidéaste qui regardait les dauphins sauter pour disparaitre de sa vue.

\- C'est Halloween là-bas, tes abonnés doivent sonner à ta porte pour avoir des friandises et vont être déçus de ne pas te voir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mes frères s'en chargent à ma place. Je sais qu'ils le feront de bon cœur !

…

 _A Brest._

\- ALEXIS ON TE HAIT !

 _Ding dong !_

\- ON ARRIVE ! Des friandises ou des sorts ? Ce sera les sorts et envoyez les à Nouméa, ça nous arrangerait !

…

\- Nickel je te dis, insista Alexis.

\- Et ton travail ?

\- Les migrants qu'on a recueillis, ils servent à quoi ?

\- A faire le travail à ta place et toi tu peux nous payer ces vacances de rêves avec la youtube money.

\- EXACTEMENT ! Et chérie…

Alexis prit une main et lui sourit.

\- Tu es bien jolie ce matin !

Le sourire de l'objet de ses désirs le fit fondre. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux, loin de ces foutues citrouilles et squelettes, tellement nombreux et actifs qu'ils étaient pires que des lapins en chaleur ayant envie de copuler. Bref, s'échapper de cette fête infernale qui met chaque année à mal son régime était le bonheur pour lui. Fuck Halloween quoi !

Alexis et sa copine se décidèrent à bouger et à se promener en amoureux sur le sable chaud et fin.

Ils ignoraient qu'en ce moment-même, des abonnés arrivaient par avion pour troubler sa tranquillité, ses frères ayant laissé filtrer « par mégarde et pas du tout pour un quelconque esprit de vengeance » l'information de leur lieu de vacances.


	3. Les petits misérables

**Titre : Les petits misérables**

 **Auteur : La Mandragore de Nantes**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : le Tueur, le Commissaire, l'Assistant (Unknown Movies)**

 **Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient au niveau des personnages et je ne cherche aucunement à leur nuire. Chaque vidéaste s'appartient et c'est tant mieux !**

* * *

Les petits misérables

\- François, j'ai froid...

Le froid les saisissait. La nuit s'était installée depuis longtemps, ce qui n'était guère étonnant en cette tout fin octobre, mais le froid se faisait toujours plus ressentir. Avec leurs habits élimés, leurs corps qui s'amaigrissaient et le lieu désaffecté où ils venaient de s'installer et où le vent surgissait de toute part, ils souffraient de la basse température.

\- On a tous froid ! Alors arrête de te plaindre comme un bébé !

\- Je ne sens plus mes doigts !

\- Ta langue elle sert en tout cas !

\- Victor arrête !

François prit les mains glacées et bleuies de Tom et les frictionna, tentant vainement de les réchauffer. Déjà son nez coulait et il toussotait. Victor observa la scène avant de se rapprocher de ses amis.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être méchant, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Tom en souriant. L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble, non ?

\- Oui, le rassura François. On ne se séparera pas. Et on ne retournera jamais là-bas !

 _Là-bas..._

A cette simple évocation, les trois enfants de dix ans grimacèrent en frissonnant. Là-bas, ça signifiait retourner chez ce couple horrible qui leur servait de famille d'accueil mais qui en vérité les exploitait et les battait, en toute impunité car personne ne croyait les enfants quand ils trouvaient le courage de se plaindre.

Allons, leur disait-on, c'est un couple fort gentil qui s'est occupé de bien des enfants avant vous ! Et tout le monde au sein des services de l'enfance a confiance en eux. Les coups et les blessures, on sait que c'est vous qui vous battez et après vous accusez les autres, ne faites pas les innocents !

Victor avait eu envie de se jeter sur eux, de leur faire comprendre qu'ils souffraient et qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus, mais François l'avait retenu en lui prenant le bras : agir comme ça non seulement confirmerait les paroles des adultes mais en plus on pourrait les séparer. Alors Victor s'était résolu. Il refusait d'envisager une possible séparation, c'était impossible.

\- Il y a de la musique, remarqua Tom. Je l'entends !

\- C'est parce que c'est Halloween ce soir ! réfléchit tout haut François.

\- Avec nos habits, on pourrait passer pour des déguisés, ricana douloureusement Victor.

Le trio était composé de François, Victor et Tom.

François avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était bébé. Sans personne pour s'occuper de lui, il a vécu dans une DASS avant de vivre de foyer en foyer. Toujours calme d'apparence, il s'agissait d'un leurre : en lui, il bouillait devant les situations injustes, voulant se battre pour réparer les torts et empêcher quiconque de souffrir. Il désirait la justice mais voyant les mots inutiles, il recourait à la violence s'il le pouvait.

Victor était né sous X et de père inconnu. Tout comme son frère aîné avant lui. Les deux garçons, très proches, avaient toujours été placés plus ou moins ensemble. Mais au fil des années, ils s'étaient éloignés. Victor était un feu argent, un tourbillon, une tempête qui pouvait éclater à tout moment, adorant se battre comme faire des blagues aux gens, tandis que son frère s'écrasait devant n'importe quelle situation et se faisait toujours le plus discret possible. Leurs caractères si opposés les avaient finalement séparés définitivement, puisque l'ainé avait trouvé une place dans un autre foyer et ne le quittait plus, très heureux.

Tom, c'était encore différent. Sa mère l'avait abandonné alors qu'il était enfant et son père, alcoolique et sans foyer ni travail, ne pouvait s'occuper de lui correctement. De cette expérience traumatisante, il en avait gardé un caractère effacé et pleutre, mais il savait parfois se montrer courageux, même si ce n'était pas courant. Il était fragile émotionnellement comme physiquement.

Les trois enfants avaient fini par se connaitre au fil du temps, à force de côtoyer le même orphelinat. Et depuis six mois, ils vivaient tous les trois dans le même foyer. Les épreuves les avaient fortement soudés.

François avait naturellement pris la tête de groupe, avec sa force de caractère, son calme réfléchi et son attitude naturelle à rassembler les autres enfants derrière lui. Le bouillant Victor acceptait cette place, puisque son ami lui permettait de canaliser sa rage. Il était le seul dont il acceptait l'autorité et les remontrances. Tous deux dégoûtés de leur situation et forts d'esprit, ils s'étaient très vite merveilleusement entendus et formaient un duo qui leur permettait de survivre à ce quotidien infernal.

Mais Tom ne possédait pas cette force intérieure. Se remettant entièrement à ses amis, il les suivait sans discuter et leur faisait totalement confiance. Sa gentillesse et sa fragilité avaient touché les deux autres qui s'étaient donnés pour mission de le protéger.

Cela avait marché pendant plus de cinq mois.

Et puis, à la mi-octobre, Tom s'était pris un coup plus violent que d'habitude. Il avait fait un malaise et s'était senti très mal, sans que ni François ni Victor ne puissent y faire quoi que ce soit. Comprenant qu'il était en sérieux danger, ses amis décidèrent de fuir avec lui pour lui sauver la vie. Tom n'aurait pas survécu plus longtemps.

Et depuis dix jours, les trois enfants se retrouvaient dans la peau de fugitifs, activement recherchés, vivant dans des coins abandonnés et volant pour vivre. Mais ils s'épuisaient vite et ne tenaient pas le rythme. Déjà Tom tombait malade et ils ne possédaient aucun moyen de le guérir.

\- C'est beau Halloween, murmura soudainement Tom. Il y a toujours de beaux déguisements et des bonbons…

\- Des bonbons ? Mais c'est dégueu ! cracha Victor.

\- Non c'est bon ! J'en mangeais petit…

Sa voix se brisa, comme toujours lorsqu'il évoquait _sa vie d'avant_ les foyers. Il était le seul à en avoir, le seul à savourer des moments, aussi infimes soient-ils, avec du soleil et de la joie, avant la chute qui l'avait plongé droit dans cette vie qui le rendait malheureux. Ce bonheur était inconnu aux deux autres, mais elle lui était source de tristesse, aussi ne l'évoquait-il que rarement.

\- Tu veux des bonbons ? demanda François, surpris.

\- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, leur apprit Tom.

\- Tu es né le 31 octobre ?

\- Oui. Le jour des monstres, c'est que disait ma mè… Je m'en rappelle grâce à ça.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Mon non plus !

\- C'est pas grave. Pour mon anniversaire je suis juste avec vous, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Le sourire sincère de Tom fit fondre Victor comme François. Mais ils voulurent lui offrir quelque chose d'autre que cette misérable vie qu'ils menaient actuellement. Mais quoi ? Ils se concertèrent du regard sans trouver néanmoins de réponse. Et s'éloigner pour chercher quelque chose n'était pas une idée. Ils pouvaient se faire repérer. Et puis, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer. Ils étaient ensemble et dans leur périple, resteraient ensemble, ils se l'étaient promis. A trois ils étaient forts, séparés, leur force s'amoindrissait.

Tom éternua subitement et violemment. Son éternuement se répercuta dans l'écho de ces grands lieux déserts. Cela aurait pu paraître anodin si des voix n'avaient pas répondu au bruit.

\- Qui est là ? hurla une voix grave et masculine, pleine de colère, suivit par d'autres, du fond de l'obscurité.

\- Putain ! jura Victor.

Il avait entendu parler de ces gangs qui squattaient des endroits déserts qui leur servaient de planque pour leurs activités illégales. Et en venant trouver refuge ici, les enfants ne s'étaient pas posé la question de savoir si c'était le cas, trop pressé de trouver un abri avant la tombée de la nuit. Et puis comme personne ne se trouvait à l'entrée, ils ne s'étaient aucunement méfiés…

Quand des bruits de pas arrivèrent dans leur direction, ils comprirent à quel point leur erreur allait leur coûter cher. Le cœur battant à tout rompre contre la poitrine, la respiration saccadée, la sueur leur perlant le visage comme le long du dos, François et Victor n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde malgré la peur irrationnelle qui s'empara d'eux. Ils se précipitèrent sur le malade, le soulevèrent et quittèrent au plus vite les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Juste à temps d'ailleurs : déjà, des hommes et des femmes armés de barres de fer et d'autres ustensiles peu reluisants arrivaient là où ils se trouvaient auparavant. Mais voyants les petits fuir, ils ne se lancèrent pas à leur poursuite. Encore des idiots venus se faire des frayeurs pour Halloween, pensèrent-ils.

Ils coururent à leur rythme, lentement, Tom n'étant pas en état de marcher. Devant le porter, ses amis s'essoufflèrent, la peur et l'inconnu de cette grande ville les empêchant d'aller bien loin. Ils étaient fatigués, apeurés, affamés et désespérés. A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une rue déserte, où les commerces étaient fermés à cette heure tardive et où les gens ne semblaient pas être chez eux.

\- La musique…, murmura presque religieusement Tom dans un sourire hagard. Elle est proche maintenant…

S'inquiétant de son état, François posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant et moite de chaleur ! Il grimaça et Victor devina tout de suite le problème. Ils n'avaient pas de médicaments ni d'endroit sûr pour leur ami, et encore moins de quoi le chauffer ni le nourri correctement. Démunis, ils ne pouvaient que constater leur impuissance face à la situation. Et si à cause de leur décision hâtive et irréfléchie Tom allait mourir ?

\- Je refuse d'abandonner ! affirma Victor.

\- Et tu veux faire quoi ? riposta François. On ne peut rien faire !

\- Il y a une solution ! Il y en a toujours une !

\- Alors vas-y, dis-nous ! Dis-nous et sort nous de ce pétrin !

\- Je… Non…

\- Ah tu vois ! Tu ne sais pas plus que moi comment réagir !

\- Au moins j'essaie de rester optimiste !

\- Bah ça ne marche pas très bien !

Les toux de Tom les interrompirent. Aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, le corps tremblant comme jamais et les lèvres d'un bleu inquiétant, il allait très mal. Naturellement fragile, affaibli par les mauvais traitements de _là-bas_ et par leurs conditions de vie misérables depuis leur fuite, Tom n'arrivait pas à supporter cette vie. La maladie forte était flagrante de ce constat.

Et François comme Victor s'en voulaient de son état. Ils étaient responsables mais n'avaient pu voir à quel point leur protégé étaient dépendant d'eux et que préoccupés par leur propre survie, ils l'avaient négligé par moments.

François serra Tom dans ses bras, cherchant à lui apporter un minimum de chaleur humaine, tandis qu'il leva la tête vers Victor.

\- Va chercher de l'aide, je te fais confiance !

\- Et moi je te le confie !

Victor se précipita en direction de la musique. Puisant dans des forces qu'il ne pensait plus avoir, décuplées par le sort de Tom, il fonça jusque dans la grande rue de la ville, remplie de monde.

Citrouilles, squelettes, zombies et autres morts-vivants circulaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, de toutes les tailles et tous les âges. Victor voulait s'adresser à des gens mais il ignorait à qui s'adresser.

A qui faire confiance ? Qui les trahirait à nouveau ? Qui chercherait à les séparer à jamais, comme on l'avait séparé de son frère au point qu'il ignorait s'il était même en vie… Non, ne pas penser à la mort, ne pas penser à Tom comme ça ! Mais comment ignorer la mort quand elle se promène autour de soi, en souriant et en montrant fièrement les bonbons et autres butins de récoltés depuis le début de la soirée ?

Et ce froid, ce froid ! Si François ni lui n'étaient encore tombés malade, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de l'enfant. Ils allaient bêtement mourir de froid et de faim, alors qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'un grand destin les attendait ! François rêvait de devenir commissaire pour faire enfin régner la justice, ce à quoi Tom répétait gaiEment qu'il serait son assistant. Victor se prédestinait pour le monde du cinéma, sans trop savoir quoi exactement. Une chose était sûre : ils resteraient ensemble et feraient des projets ensemble.

Sauf s'ils mourraient ce soir.

Victor continuait à courir sans savoir où aller. Ses yeux embués finirent par lui faire défaut et il tomba à terre. La douleur se propagea à tous ses membres alors qu'il cria.

François lui avait confié une mission et il avait échoué lamentablement. Il avait honte. Il ne méritait même pas de revenir vers ses amis pour leur avouer son échec. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la mort s'empare de lui et…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, petit bonhomme ? demanda une voix féminine.

Victor se releva péniblement pour voir une jeune fille asiatique qui devait avoir six ou sept ans de plus que lui. Déguisée en vampire, elle le regardait avec surprise et inquiétude. Elle tendit la main dans sa direction mais par réflexe, Victor recula.

\- Rien, je n'ai rien ! s'écria-t-il avec hargne.

D'autres auraient laissé tomber, mais pas la jeune fille, qui le détaillait de ses yeux.

\- Mais tu es blessé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais que c'était du faux sang mais non ! Qui t'as fait du mal ?

 _Espoir_.

Le sentiment s'installa. La fille avait l'air sincère. Victor n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il décida de lui faire confiance.

\- Aidez-moi ! J'ai besoin d'aide et mes amis aussi ! Sauvez nous !

Sa voix était geignarde mais il n'en avait cure sur le moment. L'urgence de la situation était telle que rien ne comptait plus à présent que l'aide providentielle qui semblait tomber du ciel.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, lui dit gentiment la fille. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Je m'appelle Sorina et je vais t'aider mon petit !

En quelques mots, Victor lui appris ce qu'il se passait. Sorina écarquilla les yeux et fut bouche bée, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Fred ! hurla-t-elle. Aurore ! Seb ! Venez vite ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Quasiment aussitôt, un barbare, un magicien des ténèbres et une sorcière arrivèrent à ses côtés.

\- Aidez-moi ! leur intima Sorina. Il faut qu'on retrouve les deux autres garçons !

…

Le reste se déroula comme dans un rêve. Victor était trop épuisé pour bien se rappeler de la scène.

François lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chambre aux urgences. Les adolescents avaient reconnus le coin décrit et s'étaient précipités en tenant un Victor épuisé avec eux pour retrouver les deux autres, transis de froid.

Les urgences avaient été appelées et on s'occupait d'eux à présent.

Mais pour combien de temps ? Cette bulle née le soir d'Halloween allait-elle se refermer aussi subitement qu'elle s'était créée ? Personne ne pouvait le dire…

…

 _Quand quatre créatures de l'Enfer sauvent des vies !_

 _La semaine dernière, en plein Halloween, quatre adolescents qui profitaient de la soirée pour se déguiser et arpenter les rues sont tombés sur un groupe d'enfants dans le dénuement ! Une histoire incroyable et malheureusement vraie où l'un des enfants à failli…_

…

Leur histoire avait fait la une des médias un temps, avant qu'un sujet plus croustillant – une liaison extraconjugale entre une politique et un prisonnier en fuite – ne prenne le relais. La polémique qui s'en était suivi fut telle que le couple qui s'était occupé des enfants fut mis en examen, jugé et condamnés pour de mauvais traitements volontaires sur des mineurs et mise en danger, sans compter d'autres choses, mais les garçons ne retinrent pas le reste.

Ils furent interrogés par diverses autorités, on leur fit moult tests pour connaitre leur état de santé, on demanda aux adolescents de témoigner, tout se déroula vite et lentement à la fois.

Il en résultat que les enfants furent placés ensemble dans une famille d'accueil aimante et chaleureuse et qu'ils n'eurent plus de problème.

Et au prochain Halloween, les trois gamins rejoignirent quatre adolescents déguisés comme dans un RPG. Leurs anges gardiens. Leurs nouveaux amis pour la vie…


	4. Samain

**Titre : Samain**

 **Auteur : Romana in the void**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : ?**

 ** _Oh ! C'est déjà à moi ? Bien, alors..._**

 ** _*assise en tailleur, RiV, une jeune conteuse, pointait le faisceau jaune d'une lampe de poche sous son visage, tentative plus ou moins réussie de mettre dans l'ambiance*_**

 ** _Salutation cher auditoire, et bienvenue dans une des nombreuses légendes qui courent sur cette mystérieuse nuit qu'est celle de Halloween._**

 ** _*Les volets étaient fermés, les portes barricadées et sonnettes et téléphones désactivés, aucun monstre (aussi appelés 'enfants' par les plus naïfs) ne pouvait troubler le récit. Bien.*_**

 ** _Vous êtes prêt ? Alors commençons voulez-vous : nous n'avons qu'une seule nuit après tout !_**

 ** _*Elle hésita un instant : devait-elle rappeler qu'elle ne possédait rien et ainsi briser cette illusion ? Non, décida t-elle, le temps d'une soirée elle feindrait que ça lui appartenait.*_**

* * *

Samain

.

Halloween.  
Pour beaucoup ce n'est qu'une fête précédant la Toussaint. Un soir où l'on peut fuir la mort avant de penser à la nôtre. Une fête des plus commerciales où bonbons et films d'épouvante foisonnent, un jour où nos petits diablotins dévoilent leur vraie nature.

L'occulte et les esprits sont tellement mis en avant en ce soir si spécial que personne ne doute de leur invraisemblance. Sorcières, démons et vampires, momies, lycanthropes et autres créatures, elles ne font peur que parce-que l'Homme le désire. Car tout le monde sait que ce ne sont que des billevesées.

Pourtant...

Pourtant, comment peut-on croire à de tels artifices ? Personne n'a-t-il eu envie de savoir ? De soulever le masque d'apparences caricaturales pour apercevoir le vrai visage de cette nuit ? Car une tradition pareille doit bien avoir une source, un fond de vérité s'effaçant derrière un tel monument.  
Protégé, à la vue de tous.  
Une légende qu'on nous jette si fort au visage que personne de sensé n'accepterait d'y croire.

Mais où en serait le monde si être rationnel nous suffisait ? Entre le sage et le fou seules les lettres diffèrent... Et il existe en ce monde et dans les autres quelques êtres éclairés, seuls gardiens de cette vérité.

Alors quittons les chasses aux bonbons et les déguisements de la ville et tournons nous vers ce monde étrange et parallèle auquel nous sommes si peu à accéder.

Pénétrons ensemble dans cette réunion du monde visible et de l'invisible, découvrons l'un des rituels mystiques que l'on peut rencontrer en cette nuit de Samain.  
Si l'on sait où regarder...

.

Notre histoire se déroule donc une de ces nuits aux multiples secrets, une nuit Halloween comme tant d'autre. On décrit habituellement des nuits noires ou au contraire éclairées par une pleine lune à l'aura mystique, mais ce jour là elle en était à son troisième quartier et rien en ce soir ne laissait présager ce qui allait se dérouler...

Une ombre se détachait à peine dans l'obscurité, et seul l'éclat métallique à ses côtés permettait de la distinguer. D'un pas décidé, cela zigzagua entre les dernières traces de civilisation et s'approchait de l'orée de la forêt. Un rayon de Lune tomba sur des yeux sombres et perçants alors que ce qui était apparemment une silhouette jetait un regard circonspect aux alentours. Rassérénée, elle sembla échanger quelques palabres avec un être invisible à nos yeux de mortels et s'engouffra dans les bois.

Les feuilles des arbres n'étaient plus très nombreuses et les quelques survivantes encadraient une nuit étrangement étoilée au regard de la ville si proche. Mais le ciel n'était pas ce qui avait attiré notre ombre en ces lieux.  
D'un pas rapide et vigilent, elle évoluait avec une aisance singulière dans un endroit où branches, buissons et racines semblaient dotés de vie et en vouloir à la nôtre.

La silhouette s'arrêta brusquement, à l'affût.  
Silence.  
Le vent seul continuait de siffler dans les branches mais la forêt paraissait figée dans le temps.  
Pas le moindre crissement de rongeurs, pas un hululement nocturne.  
Rien.  
Seul ce silence irréel brisé par sa lente respiration et le vent qui tourbillonnait, se faufilant sous son manteau et dans la moindre cellule de son corps.  
La forêt jugeait de sa valeur, elle n'acceptait pas de montrer à tous ses plus occultes secrets...

Un halo bleuté l'entoura soudain et l'ombre mystérieuse apparut comme un homme au visage impénétrable.  
Résolu, il esquissa un sourire de remerciement en effleurant l'écorce d'un chêne et reprit son chemin d'un pas alerte.

Cette année encore l'âme de ces bois avait bien voulu de lui, cette année encore elle partagerait avec lui un peu de sa magie.  
Peu d'hommes peuvent se gausser ainsi d'être le protégé de la forêt mais c'était un honneur qu'il ne devait pas qu'à lui-même, il devait se l'avouer. Une grande part de chance, un coup de pouce du destin, et aussi et surtout une connaissance de l'occulte dans le sang. Oui, il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter, être 'fils de' ça avait du bon, même dans les hautes sphères du grand art...  
Mais tout cela datait et aucun d'entre-eux n'était à sa place en ce temps et en ce lieu. Il était le seul méritant. Car au final, c'est tout ce qu'avait besoin de voir la forêt ; un simple éclat de notre essence.  
Mais il est vrai que sans _l'artefact..._

L'homme resserra sa prise sur l'objet qu'il tenait et qui se fondait parmi les ombres, rendant sa vue impossible pour un quelconque fureteur. Sans _elle_ il serait perdu.

Depuis le regard de la Lune sur sa personne, l'ambiance lugubre s'était transformée, s'enrobant d'une teinte Gothique, quasi Romantique. Le voile s'était levé et il percevait désormais la vie à la fois multiple et unique qui l'entourait.

Comme en écho à ses pensées plusieurs félins se mirent à apparaître dans les fourrés, témoins silencieux de son avancée. Leurs yeux brillaient du même éclat que la forme argentée qui semblait suivre l'homme et il eût un sourire au souvenir des frissons qu'ils lui avaient causés la toute première fois.  
Il lui semblait parfois que c'était hier et d'autres que ce fut il y a une éternité. Comme s'il avait été destiné à accomplir ce rituel... En un sens c'était le cas, _elle_ l'avait choisi.

Ses pas ralentirent alors et il sentit comme une crispation tendre son corps, un remous parcourir son âme : il y était enfin.

.

La fumée d'un cigare se perdait dans l'air en de larges volutes claires. Adossé contre une pierre tombale, un homme en complet gris regardait le ciel. À ses pieds, un large trou d'où sortait par intermittence de lourdes pelletées de terre sombre.  
Deux simples humains.

Le Gardien occulte se figea. Jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais croisé personne d'assez fou pour s'aventurer en ces lieux. Le vieux cimetière était à l'abandon depuis des siècles, il l'avait cru oublié de tous. Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Il continua de les observer, le sang battant aux tempes, ses instincts lui hurlant d'interrompre ses vils pilleurs de tombes et de leur faire passer l'envie de s'adonner à de tels passe-temps.  
N'existait-il plus aucune forme de respect ?

Il ne pouvait pas rester là, tant pis pour le rituel, ça pouvait bien attendre quelques secondes qu'il annihile toute substance pensante chez ces deux êtres.

Il allait s'élancer quand _elle_ lui intima l'ordre de s'arrêter. Perplexe, il pencha la tête sur un côté avant de comprendre ce qu' _elle_ voulait lui dire. Oh !

Il eût un rire d'épaule. Ainsi ces terres continuaient à abriter de nouveaux corps ? Et quelques emplacements où la terre avait été retournée lui faisaient penser que ce cimetière n'était pas si abandonné que ça tout compte fait.  
La moralité de la chose était plus que douteuse certes, mais si la forêt ne l'avait pas fait fuir il n'avait rien à y redire. Qu'y avait-il de mal à nourrir la terre ?

Sans plus leur jeter un coup d'œil, il s'élança parmi les stèles funéraires recouvertes de lierre et polies par les siècle. Il était temps.  
Il posa le pied sur une dalle de marbre rouge dont les nervures blanches formaient un pentacle. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie sous ses pieds qui n'attendait que de pouvoir s'échapper dans une folle nuit de liberté. Patience...

Accroupi, il commençait à échanger quelques mots avec sa compagne silencieuse quand il sentit comme un picotement derrière la nuque. Quelqu'un les observait.

Il posa délicatement _l'artefact_ au centre du pentagramme et se releva, scrutant l'obscurité. Il n'y avait pourtant personne, excepté...  
Il observa plus attentivement les deux humains. Le premier avait semble t-il fini sa triste besogne et s'occupait à reboucher le trou mais le second était étrange. Il s'était relevé et regardait droit vers lui, sa cravate rouge sang claquant au vent. Ce pouvait-il qu'il puisse le voir ? Non, c'était impossible, il l'aurait remarqué s'il avait été un Gardien, il l'aurait immédiatement su.

Mais nul mortel ne peut voir ceux que la forêt a accepté, jamais. Ils étaient à la frontière entre les mondes, pas un être de magie mais pas entièrement humain non plus, et plus particulièrement en cette nuit de Samain.

Il devait en être sûr.

Pris d'une pulsion il s'élança à travers l'herbe gelée du vieux cimetière. L'homme au cigare continuait à le fixer. Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais attendez...

Il s'arrêta face à lui. Le regard de l'homme rivé sur sa personne. Sans un semblant de réaction.  
Le gardien esquissa un sourire ; ça, on pouvait dire qu'il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu !  
Il leva la main et la passa devant le visage de l'homme. Pas un frémissement, il était parfaitement invisible. Il fit un pas sur le côté et l'homme eut comme un frisson avant de tourner la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.  
Oh, c'était excellent. L'humain était un Sensible, pas étonnant que la forêt l'ai accepté malgré les énergies mystiques qui s'entrechoquaient !

Le Gardien observa un instant cet humain encore ignorant du chemin qu'il aurait l'opportunité d'emprunter dans l'avenir. Se croiseraient-ils un jour ? Chacun œuvrant à sa manière pour des forces qui les dépassaient ? Chacun libre d'agir à sa guise, de plier cette force à leur volonté ? Gardien d'un monde ancien, veillant sur son intégrité. Un devoir moral envers l'équilibre certes, mais pas une loi pour nous le dicter.  
C'était au destin de choisir, bien ou mal, tout est relatif au regard d'un lancé de dés. Parfois savoir que des siècles de préservation de l'équilibre pouvaient disparaître en un claquement de doigts, que tout ce en quoi il croyait pouvait se retrouver chamboulé, l'effrayait. Mais _elle_ était toujours là pour le rassurer, lui soufflant les mots justes. Après tout, il n'était qu'un Gardien. Et qu'importe le sens dans lequel la Terre tourne, ils seraient toujours là pour qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers l'homme au complet gris, le nez presque contre le visage de ce dernier.  
« On se reverra mon brave, soyez-en assuré. Et peut-être qu'on foulera le même monde ! »  
Sur ces mots il eut un sourire et fit un pas en avant.

.

L'homme sentit comme un souffle glacé le traverser et cilla avant de fouiller le cimetière du regard, il était certain d'avoir perçu quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi.

« Ça va patron ?  
\- Il m'a semblé... Rien. Rebouche-moi ça Diego qu'il commence à faire frais.  
\- C'est sûr que si vous aidiez un peu avec la pelle vous auriez moins froid ! »

Un regard assassin plus tard, l'homme écrasait son mégot sur la stèle, y laissant une énième trace noircie et épousseta son costume d'un air nonchalant.

« - Non, finalement je trouve ce petit vent plus que vivifiant. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de te dépêcher, J'aurais bien envie d'un verre de Brandy pour conclure cette agréable soirée. »

Et, alors que l'homme à la cravate rouge sifflotait sous les pelletées de son larbin, dans un univers pas si lointain, une silhouette évanescente traversait littéralement les pierres tombales d'un pas assuré.

.

Décidément, pensa le Gardien alors qu'il perdait peu à peu sa forme gazeuse, il aimait vraiment cette nuit. De telles bénédictions lunaires étaient rares mais la foret ferait tout pour protéger ses enfants.

Bon, reprenons les choses sérieuses. Un regard à la Lune lui indiqua qu'il n'avait que trop tardé, il devait agir maintenant.

Il se positionna au centre du pentacle, _l'artefact_ posé sur ses deux paumes ouvertes, comme une offrande.

Il répétait ce rituel tous les ans mais les sensations étaient toujours les même : excitation, appréhension . Une certaine ivresse à l'idée des forces qu'il manipulait, qui, l'espace d'un instant étaient sous son contrôle. Mais aussi et surtout la passion qui l'animait. Cette passion des arts occultes et de leurs rouages, cette passion pour _elle_. Car c'était pour _elle_ qu'il faisait ça, uniquement pour _elle_. Pour qu' _elle_ ait encore plus de pouvoir.

Un rayon de Lune se posa sur _l'artefact_ , s'y miroitant. Il était temps.

Il commença à psalmodier la formule alors qu'une aura argenté commençait à gagner l'artefact, à s'étendre le long du pentagramme. Sous ses pieds il pouvait sentir la puissance de la magie s'agiter, cherchant à s'enfuir. Une pression mentale s'opéra, lui contre cette force millénaire. Il incanta de plus belle; il devait tenir, sans quoi le sceau se briserait et il relâcherait une puissance incontrôlable sur le monde des mortels.

 _L'artefact_ lévitait désormais à la verticale, brillant comme un astre alors que des fils de pure magie continuaient à être absorbés. Son cœur se serra, _elle_ était réellement prodigieuse.  
La dernière trace d'argent disparût et il ponctua l'incantation alors qu' _elle_ redescendait vers lui.  
Le marbre rouge, tiède il y avait à peine un instant, était totalement froid, vide. Les forces qui l'habitaient s'étaient tues, endormies jusqu'à la prochaine nuit de Samain.  
 _L'artefact_ à la main il eût un sourire épuisé mais heureux alors qu'il _l_ 'entendait plus clairement que jamais. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Comme il s'y attentait, _sa_ réponse était enjouée. Il était temps de tester _ses_ nouvelles capacités !

.

Derrière un mausolée en ruine, le Gardien leva _l'artefact_ et _le_ planta profondément dans le sol, sans un mot. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur _sa_ silhouette fine. Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans toute la forêt et un éclair frappa directement l'artefact, l'électricité s'enfonçant dans le sol en de multiples crépitements bleutés.

Il creusait, le visage couvert de terre, ses mains noires d'humus jusqu'à buter contre un coffret en bois et métal. C'était toujours là, prêt pour l'année à venir.

Il le saisit et le posa sur une pierre encore debout, soufflant dessus, les yeux qui brillaient d'impatience. Le coffret tremblotait comme si à l'intérieur grouillaient des centaines d'âmes en peine. Il l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante et aussitôt des piaillements emplirent l'air, résonnant contre les pierres tombales. À ses côtés, _elle_ roucoulait presque devant ce qui les attendait. Il referma vivement la boîte alors que l'un d'eux tentait de prendre la fuite. Il jeta un regard amoureux à son amie de toujours, attrapant le coffret d'un bras et lui souffla d'un air exalté.

« Oui Pupuce, cette fois encore nous avons réussi : ils sont vivants ! »

Un bond triomphal lui répondit et il se laissa emporter dans un moment d'euphorie. L'année à venir s'annonçait radieuse et, s'il n'y avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil, le contenu du coffret ne laissait pas de place au doute. _Elle_ était indubitablement douée et _elle_ avait réveillé de bon films, de très bon films.

.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube n'allaient pas tarder à poindre et aussi importante qu'elle puisse l'être, la nuit de Samain devait se terminer.

Sa fidèle compagne sur l'épaule, le Gardien de l'Ésotérisme reprit son chemin, disparaissant peu à peu dans l'obscurité.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment existé...

.

* * *

 ** _Ainsi se termine notre histoire. La suite ? Nul ne l'a connaît, mais nul doute qu'un tel acte de magie n'a pas pu rester caché. Ouvrez l'œil et peut-être qu'un jour la vérité vous connaîtrez...  
_ _Le Fossoyeur de Films pourrait vous y aider..._**

 ** _Quant-à moi, je dois m'esquiver, mon temps de parole est écoulé. J'espère de tout cœur que m'écouter vous aurez apprécié !_**

 ** _*Tend sa lampe de poche au conteur voisin, et se jette sur un pot de pop-corn abandonné. Oui, cette nuit avait été une excellente idée !*_**


	5. Les petits Riens du tout

**Titre : Les petits Riens du tout**

 **Auteur : InsomNy**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : E-penser - GingerForce - InThePanda - Axolot - le Fossoyeur de Films - Mathieu Sommet - Antoine Daniel - Minute Papillon - LinksTheSun - Fred  & Seb du Grenier**

 ** _Déjà, bon Halloween à tous :3 Je suis très honorée de pouvoir participer au recueil d'Halloween de cette année (oui, je n'étais pas née avant le recueil), ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir écrire sur ma fête préférée avec des gens que j'apprécie dedans 8D Cela me met très en joie._**

 ** _J'écris cette note et contre-note d'auteure quelques jours avant Halloween, il est vrai (à ma montre il est minuit quinze le 22/10 et je pars en France dans six heures c'est le gros YOLO), mais si je le fais c'est pour m'assurer que je n'aurais pas de retard. Néanmoins je l'écris surtout pour vous prévenir que je n'ai pas fait dans la concision avec cet OS là. Il est parti d'une idée que j'ai eue en pensant à moi et mes amies fêtant Halloween comme des gosses l'année dernière, jetant du papier toilette sur les maisons et buvant jusqu'à vomir dans une ambiance creepy à souhait – une soirée mémorable._**

 ** _Je me suis donc dite : pourquoi ne pas les ramener en enfance ? Ok ça a déjà été fait, mais perso ça ne me fait rien, alors je suis parti de l'image de Victor (Eunonne Mouvize pour les non-connaisseurs) jouant les baby-sitter maladroits avec une dizaine d'enfants surexcités. Voici mon délire._**

 ** _Enjoyez tant que vous le pouvez._**

* * *

Les petits Riens du tout

La clope d'après-manger. Une tradition pour tous les grands fumeurs. Et spécialement pour Vctor Bonnefoy. Lui n'était pas un bleu, il savait que la dernière du paquet devait pas être gâchée inutilement.

Mais cette Marlboro rouge passait tellement bien après le repas… Bon, ce n'était qu'un plat de pâtes au beurre – la faute à un bataillon légèrement surpeuplé et aussi, il fallait l'avouer, à une capacité culinaire limité – mais c'était mieux que rien.

Et un moment de tranquillité alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore, ça faisait tellement de bien.

La fumée était tellement opaque et épaisse devant son nez qu'il ne pouvait plus distinguer ce qu'il y avait devant lui. La première taffe avait tout de suite annoncé la couleur. Tel un expert, Victor souffla par les narines pour dissiper la fumée de devant son visage, pour qu'en s'élevant dans le ciel qui passait d'orangé à noir, pour qu'elle finisse par s'évaporer comme un rêve.

Un frisson le fit sortir de l'exquise amertume qui détendait ses muscles. Ce n'était pas le sien, voilà le problème. Le frisson était derrière lui, il retenait l'air dans ses poumons.

Une voiture passa comme un ange devant Victor, qui, statufié, n'osait pas se retourner. Pire idée qu'il puisse avoir, car il sentait que le corps derrière lui se rapprochait, lui et sa chaleur, pour l'effleurer. Ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Garder le contrôle de sa respiration, qui montait, descendait, montait, descendait, et de plus en plus vite.

« Il y a un mec derrière moi. Et j'pense pas qu'il veuille me demander du feu, émirent les pensées de Victor, qui tournaient à toute allure. Qu'il veuille me demander un truc tout court, en fait. »

\- Bouh !

Victor sursauta et lâcha sa clope sous le coup de la surprise, qui tomba sur le trottoir comme tombe une étoile filante dans une dernière étincelle. La main s'était refermée, brutale, pareille à des griffes sur un morceau de viande saignant ; Victor sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes, puis il souffla. Quoi, c'était Halloween, et il se faisait avoir ?

Le jeune homme en veste moutarde se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec, agrippé à son épaule, un petit rien du tout.

Littéralement, un petit rien du tout.

\- Oh, c'est toi Math'. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

Le petit garçon grimpa pour s'asseoir sur l'épaule de celui qui lui paraissait un géant, pas du tout effrayé par le ton assez retenu et ironique de Victor. Son visage couvert de faux sang fut illuminé par un sourire de fierté.

\- Sûr que je t'ai fait peur ! Les zombies, ça fait peur ! Tu aurais vu comme tu as lâché ta cigarette, Tonton Vic'…

\- A propos de cela… commença Vic en jetant un regard pathétique et légèrement déçu vers sa clope à terre, tu m'as fait gâcher une Marlboro, la dernière en plus. C'était même pas un mé-

\- Tant mieux, chuchota Mathieu le Zombie en fronçant les sourcils, dont l'un d'eux était faussement entaillé. Fumer, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

\- Bien sûr Math'.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire attendri pour le zombie aux fringues dépareillées et déchirées, puis il reprit l'air du Victor qui se gonfle de colère mais qui se contient en s'agenouillant pour récupérer sa clope. Elle était tordue par la chute, mais pas mouillée. Il pourrait peut-être la rallumer. Plus tard. Désillusion.

Il la remit dans son paquet.

\- Tu sais que Tonton Victor pourrait se fâcher. Si vous continuez à faire les sales gosses, il pourrait bien annuler la sortie bonbons.

\- Annuler la sortie bonbons ?!

Ce n'était pas Mathieu qui avait crié. Ce n'était pas sa voix, Victor les connaissait tous par cœur, aussi il savait pertinemment que cette voix indignée, c'était celle du petit Kriss.

\- Allez le Vampire, sors de ta cachette.

Ce fut un petit brun aux cheveux tout relevés en hérisson qui fit son apparition de derrière la porte de la maison. S'il n'avait pas déjà eu la face toute barbouillée de maquillage blanc, on aurait pu parfaitement distinguer la pâleur de ses joues.

\- Tonton Vic', tu ne peux pas annuler la sortie bonbons ! fit sa petite voix agitée et prise de peur.

\- Kriss a raison, Tonton Vic'. Un Halloween sans sortie bonbons, ce n'est pas un vrai Halloween !

\- Tonton ne va pas nous emmener à la sortie bonbons comme il l'avait promis ?

Une toute petite voix fit se retourner Victor, qui, entouré par une dizaine de gosses maintenant, se retrouvait pris au piège.

\- Eh, je n'ai pas dit que…

\- Oh si, tu l'as dit ! beugla Kriss en serrant dans ses petites mains sa cape noire.

Le jeune homme faillit lâcher un petit rire nerveux. Se faire entourer par des mômes de huit ans comme si c'étaient de la flicaille, c'était vraiment ironique. Lui qui avait tant esquivé les condés…

\- Bon, on se calme les moucherons, okay ? Inutile d'en faire une tonne juste pour ça…

Un souffle indigné commun lui répondit aussitôt dans l'assemblée du premier âge.

« Merde, j'ai encore fait une gaffe, eut le temps de penser Victor avant qu'Antoine ne gueule « Tous sur lui ! ». »

C'était encore une mauvaise idée de se proposer pour un baby-sitting d'Halloween.

* * *

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'attacher Tonton Vic' à une chaise dans le salon.

Voilà ce que pensait Ginger la Sorcière, divaguant sur le trottoir.

\- C'est vrai quoi, marmonna-t-elle. C'est Halloween, donc c'est dangereux.

Elle n'osait pas trop y penser plus que de raison, mais dans sa tête, les monstres étaient déjà là à entrer par la fenêtre et à enlever un Tonton Vic' sans défenses. Et ce serait de leur faute. A eux, les petits Riens du tout, comme il aimait les appeler.

Entièrement de leur faute.

Les autres ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Ils marchaient haut et bien, tout souriant, les sacs de bonbons vides ne demandant qu'à être remplis à ras bords. Certains s'entraînaient déjà à crier, et c'était à celui qui faisait le plus peur.

Ginger boudait un peu. Ce n'était pas très drôle sans Vic'. De plus, il lui avait promis. Vic' avait beau être le sujet préféré des discussions à l'école entre les mamans – elles baissaient vite le ton quand elles le voyaient venir chercher Ginger et les autres – il était forcément le meilleur. Le héros de Ginger comme pour tous les autres petits Riens du tout.

La petite sorcière serrait son sac à bonbons comme si ça avait été la grande main de Tonton Vic', jusqu'à ce que la sienne devienne toute moite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Ginger, tu rêves ?

La voix enjouée et excitée de François la tira de sa rêverie, mais pas de ses inquiétudes à l'égard de Tonton Victor. Elle courut à lui pour rattraper son regard, en réajustant son trop grand chapeau noir sur sa tête de rouquine adorable.

\- Tu sais, commença- t-elle en baissant les yeux, je suis pas sûre qu'on aurait dû l'enfermer, le Tonton Vic'. Je sais qu'il est super-fort et tout, mais… Je me fais du souci, Fanfan…

Le petit garçon déguisé en squelette faillit lâcher sa petite pelle bien-aimée. Son faciès était devenu aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ginger, mais celle-ci ne semblait jamais s'en apercevoir.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça devant les autres, Ginger…

Habituellement, Ginger aurait fait son grand sourire et aurait lâché sa célèbre punchline : « Allons mon Fanfan, fais pas ton fanfanron ! » en lui coinçant la tête sous l'épaule pour frotter ses cheveux, mais ce jour-là n'était pas vraiment le moment de sortir la punchline.

\- On s'en fout de ça Fanfan, ce dont on se fout pas par contre c'est de Tonton Victor ! T'imagines si des monstres viennent l'enlever et qu'il-

\- Wowowoh. On se calme. Regarde-moi.

François avait refermé ses mains sur ses épaules et avait serré fort pour la ramener dans le présent. Ginger prit une grande inspiration et releva le menton vers le squelette.

\- Tonton Vic' va bien. Il est dans le salon, on a fermé la porte et les fenêtres, personne va rentrer. Tonton Vic' ira bien, t'inquiète pas. Tonton Vic' va toujours bien.

* * *

\- Okay Victor. Tu t'es fait attacher à une chaise par une bande de petits riens du tout mais tu vas bien.

Il remua un peu, sans pouvoir autant se détacher ou tomber de la chaise. Merde. Tentant de se balancer comme il le pouvait, une idée fit aussitôt tilt dans sa tête.

Son canif. Il l'avait toujours en cas d'imprévu.

Son canif était bien enfoncé dans sa poche et il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper avec sa main, qui touchait seulement son jean. Merde merde merde.

\- Reste calme, Vic'. Tu vas y arriver. Tu vas te libérer, et puis retourner chercher les mômes.

Enfin, le bout de ses doigts effleura la lame. Un frisson électrique et glacé déchira la pulpe de ses doigts, et il vit, en tournant la tête du mieux qu'il put, du sang perler sur son jean.

Mais rien de grave. Juste un doigt d'écorché.

\- Maintenant, cette foutue corde de merde, et on sort.

Il commença à frotter le canif contre la corde, en grimaçant. En quelques secondes, la corde était coupée, et Victor Bonnefoy se débarrassait d'un geste vif des cordes qui le retenaient quelques instants plus tôt. Avec un léger juron. Heureusement qu'ils étaient pas là les moucherons. Ils se seraient fait engueuler pour son vocabulaire grossier.  
Mais néanmoins, c'était assez humiliant de s'être fait maîtriser et attacher à une chaise par une dizaine de gosses. Des gosses de sept-huit ans. Il avait merdé sur ce coup-là.

Il se dirigea, les poings serrés, vers la porte, et l'ouvrit avec une délicatesse relative.

\- Vous avez intérêt à ramener des bonbons, moucherons, fit-il en époussetant ses bras. Parce que Tonton Vic' se ramène à la fête.

* * *

\- Et si Tonton Vic' se ramenait à la fête ? émit comme hypothèse la petite voix tremblante et soudain apeurée de Mathieu. Il est bien capable de se libérer, on a pas serré très fort en fin de-

\- Eh, Math'. T'en fais pas, le rassura comme le pût Antoine. Si jamais il arrivait à se libérer, il nous retrouverait pas avant qu'on rentre à la maison. Tu connais son sens de l'orentation .

\- Ouais mais…

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Ses yeux bleus cherchaient une échappatoire à la situation, ou peut-être juste à s'assurer que le redouté Tonton Vic' ne soit pas dans les parages.

\- … Il va peut-être s'inquiéter. C'est Halloween, et on a prévu pleins de trucs supers effrayants...

\- Commence pas à flipper Math'. On va se séparer en deux équipes, ce sera plus facile. J'irais avec Bruce, Patrick, François et Ginger, et tu iras avec les autres, okay ? C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le loup-garou aux cheveux déjà bien développés laissa planer un léger silence tandis que chacun se regroupait, se donnant la main sans rechigner.

\- On fait comme on dit, d'accord ? Personne ne s'éloigne de son groupe, personne ne vole de bonbons, personne ne parle aux inconnus. On fait comme si Tonton Vic' était là. Le groupe qui récolte le plus de sucreries gagne Halloween. Les autres…

\- Les autres, ce sera vous, répliqua Mathieu.

\- Les autres devront prouver leur courage en allant dans la Cabane.

Le silence qui suivit fut le plus terrifiant et le plus lourd à porter que Mathieu ait jamais eu à porter sur les épaules. Parce que derrière lui, plus personne n'osait plus parler. Lui-même n'osait plus trop inspirer ou expirer.

La Cabane, il n'osait même pas y penser. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer aller là-bas, mais tous s'imaginaient déjà cet endroit si redouté.

\- Nous n'irons pas, répondit après un temps Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils, parce que nous ne perdrons pas. C'est vous qui irez.

\- Je crois que tu te surestimes Math'. C'est nous les plus effrayants.

\- Regarde-toi, Antoine, c'est tes cheveux qui me font le plus peur !

Les deux paires d'yeux se sondaient, face à face, menton baissé, sourcils froncés. Ceux bleus glacés brûlaient d'une flamme azur, tandis que ceux bruns se chauffaient d'une rage seulement compétitive.

\- Répète un peu, pour voir, Douglass le Zombie !

\- Parfaitement ! Moi, j'ai fait peur à Tonton Vic', et pas vous !

\- Les gars, calmez-vous, intervint François. Ça sert à rien. De toute façon, personne n'ira à la Cabane, c'est bien trop-

\- Jure que tu iras. Et jurez, vous aussi ! Tous les perdants iront.

François se tut lorsqu'il vit Mathieu se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la même hauteur qu'Antoine. Oh non, ils n'allaient quand même pas…

\- Je le jure.

Un immonde bruit de crachat retentit et un nombre énorme de mains virent se joindre les unes aux autres. Tous les regards se dirigèrent droit vers le petit garçon déguisé en squelette. Celui-ci roula des yeux avant de marmonner :

\- Bon, je le jure.

François ferma les yeux avant de cracher le restant de salive qui lui restait dans sa paume et de venir la coller aux autres en pestant intérieurement contre lui-même et en se demandant s'il n'allait pas regretter cet Halloween, en fin de compte.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Victor pestait intérieurement contre une vieille dame qui prenait tout son temps sur un passage piéton et qu'il ne pouvait dépasser avec politesse, tout en se demandant s'il n'allait pas regretter cet Halloween qui semblait si bien commencer.

Accélérant le pas, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en contemplant ses épaules trembler de froid. Bordel, ce qu'il pouvait peler… Les gosses, heureusement, étaient partis bien habillés, il s'en était assuré, mais lui n'avait que sa veste par dessus sa chemise sur la peau, et il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté de jouer le baby-sitter une fois de plus – et pour que dalle, en plus – juste parce qu'il appréciait ces morveux.

Aller jusqu'à dire qu'il les aimait tous comme ses petits frères, non – ç'aurait pu paraître pédo, il était même pas de leur famille – mais il aimait bien jouer avec chacun d'eux. Ils avaient tous une personnalité totalement différente.

Il repensa avec mélancolie à son Mac qui l'attendait bien au chaud chez lui, à Lyon, et à qui il avait dû sacrifier quelques jours pour les morveux qui s'étaient barrés… Seuls dans la rue…

A cette idée, ses yeux s'agrandirent considérablement. Et si un gentil monsieur les avait attiré tous en leur proposant des bonbons et les avait emmené dans son van et…

Le mot « Merde » s'imprima en gros dans son esprit et se mit à tilter, faisant perdre à Victor les dernières onces de raison qu'il gardait et l'abandonnant tout entier à la panique. Il sauta comme il put entre deux voitures qui klaxonnaient à en perdre leur volant et se précipita dans la première rue qu'il aperçut.

\- Cours Victor. Cours putain de merde. Merde merde merde.

* * *

\- Merde, lâcha soudain Alexis bien haut, bien fort, pour que tout le monde l'entende bien et sursaute bien.

Fred ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir Victor, mais non, c'était juste un petit breton au visage peint du Joker derrière lui. Il n'y avait que Victor qui disait les gros mots, les mots interdits, et si l'un d'entre les Petits riens du tout s'avisait d'en prononcer un devant lui, il se récoltait un regard furieux et une chaussure en prime.

\- Alex', mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu dis des mots interdits ?!

\- Rougis pas comme ça, Fred, je dis ce que je veux. Et en l'occurrence, je dis qu'on est dans la merde.

\- C'est quoi ça « locurance », Alexis ? demanda Yéyé en fronçant les sourcils car il réfléchissait.

\- Cherche pas Yéyé. Ca veut juste dire qu'on va aller à la Cabane, parce qu'on va perdre le pari. N'est-ce-pas, Mathieu ?

\- On va pas perdre, répondit aussitôt l'interpellé.

On pouvait sentir dans sa voix son ton mordu de stress, ses dents qui grinçaient presque. Il leur tournait le dos pour ne pas avoir à affronter leur regards. Il ne voulait pas. La châsse aux bonbons n'avait pas été fructueuse, elle avait même été plutôt lamentable quand on pensait aux précédentes, celles avec Tonton Vic'.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on aille à la Cabane, ajouta Yéyé en serrant sa main sur son chapeau de paille. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. A l'école, on dit que des enfants qui sont allés là-bas après un défi ne sont jamais revenus… Moi, je ne-

Yéyé ne put terminer sa phrase que par un petit gémissement étranglé lorsqu'il sentit une main costaude et puissante se refermer avec violence sur son poignet, lui faisant perdre ses mots. Il releva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait arrêté.

\- Tu te dégonfles, Yéyé ? murmura Fred en ne lui accordant qu'un regard qui se voulait courageux, mais que le petit garçon aux lunettes steampunk et au chapeau de paille sentit crispé.

\- Non, je dis juste…

\- Oh, oui, tu te dégonfles. Comme un ballon. Pschhhtt.

\- Tais-toi ! s'écria Yéyé, piqué au vif. Je ne voulais pas venir sans Victor. Je savais, je le savais que ça allait mal tourner comme ça !

Il dégagea, soudain véhément, son petit poignet pâle de la poigne de Fred, les yeux furieux d'un taureau prêt à attaquer.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, commença le comparse favori de Fred, Sébastien, Tonton Vic' est déjà sur nos traces. Il n'est pas si idiot. Il sait que nous allons à la Cabane. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer comme ça.

Si le calme revint aussitôt après que Seb' le fantôme n'ait parlé, le jeune chanteur et la mommie ne cessèrent de se regarder en chiens de faïence avant que Fred ne fasse un pas en avant.

\- Excuse-moi Yéyé. J'aurais pas dû me comporter comme ça… Moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'il vienne avec nous, tu sais.

\- C'est rien, Fred. Je veux bien aller à la Cabane, seulement je me fais du souci.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas déguisé pour Halloween ? demanda Fred en effleurant de la main le chapeau de paille.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je suis déguisé en chasseur de zombies-chanteur-pirate, moi !

* * *

\- En axolotl, je te le répète pour la dernière fois, François.

\- T'as beau répéter, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que c'est.

Patrick leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré de pouvoir obtenir quoi que ce soit du squelette qui marchait à ses côtés sur le coin herbeux du trottoir. Un axolotl, voyons, tout le monde connaissait ça ! Visiblement, tout le monde, sauf François. Il s'apprêtait à répondre par un paragraphe long et qui aurait assez déstabilisé François pour qu'il arrête de le questionner, lorsque Bruce intervint en les rattrapant.

\- Un axolotl, c'est une créature aquatique rare.

\- Tu vois, Bruce, lui, il sait !

\- Bruce est un scientifique fou, c'est normal qu'il sache tout ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire vraiment confiance, fit François.

\- Mais ce n'est pas très Halloweenien comme costume, un axolotl, Patrick.

\- Aaaah ! s'écria un François triomphant. Tu vois, j'avais raison ! En plus, tu as l'air ridicule, en rose pour Halloween. On dirait…

Il réfléchit un instant.

\- Un barbapapa.

Le petit axolotl se mit à rougir face à cette remarque du squelette et tenta de conserver sa dignité en reprenant, boudeur :

\- Et c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Le problème, répondit François, c'est qu'on doit faire peur ! Pas attendrir ! Je ne veux pas aller dans la Cabane, moi, je préfère rester vivant pour manger tous vos bonbons !

\- Moi, j'aime bien. Tonton Vic' m'a dit qu'il était très bien, mon costume.

Un silence légèrement mal-à-l'aise régna alors entre le petit groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine, n'indique un vieux cabanon sur le bas-côté de la route.

\- On y est.

Bruce déglutit, avant de jeter des regards affolés autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bruce ?

\- C'est Ginger. Elle a disparu.

* * *

\- On y est, pensa à voix haute Victor en tentant de reprendre le souffle qu'il n'avait plus, – merci les merveilleuses Malboro – j'ai fait toutes les rues possibles. Ils ont pas pu aller plus loin. Ils ont pas pu aller plus loin.

Il faillit rajouter « Là, je suis vraiment dans la m**** », puis il vit une silhouette haute comme trois pommes se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui en hurlant : « Tonton Vic' ! », tel un bolide automobile, avant de lui rentrer dedans avec force. Le choc le fit reculer en lâchant un souffle surpris, puis il reconnut cette tignasse rousse qui le serrait contre elle de toute sa force de gamine de sept ans.

\- Ginger ?! Mais qu'est-

\- T-tonton V-Vi-Vic', il f-faut que t-t-tu nous aides… J-j-je veux pas aller dans la C-cabane…

\- Wowowoh. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Raconte-moi tout. Mais d'abord, calme-toi, respire un bon coup. Tonton Vic' est là.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, en profitant pour glisser subrepticement une mèche rouge flamboyante derrière son oreille et essuyer un sanglot naissant chez la petite fille.

\- Ils veulent… Ils veulent aller à la Cabane, tu sais, la Cabane hantée, mais moi… Moi je ne veux pas, j'ai trop peur, Victor, je ne veux pas y aller…

\- Okay, je crois que j'ai compris. Monte, on va les rejoindre.

La petite sorcière ne se fit pas prier et grimpa sur-le-champ sur les épaules de son protecteur, qui mit le turbo direction la Cabane.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet endroit. Bien sûr, comme tant d'autres, il avait fait son petit tour là-bas, mais n'ignorait pas qu'elle puisse être le repère de quelques SDF bien bourrés ou défoncés. Et si jamais ils s'en prenaient aux petits Riens du tout sans défenses, Victor ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mais il n'était pas très fier de sa propre expérience à la Cabane. Un Halloween un peu humiliant à vrai dire. Néanmoins, qu'elle était flippante, cette cabane de bois… Ses murs empestaient l'urine et toutes sortes d'alcools différents, un beau mélange en somme, et on disait qu'une adolescente un peu torchée avait été tuée ici.

Quelle idée d'aller passer Halloween là-bas… D'ailleurs, ça lui inspirait une idée… Une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de la masse de cheveux soyeux qui appartenaient à Victor.

Tilt.

Il la chuchota au creux de l'oreille de sa sorcière rouquine, qui se mit à rire.

\- Ce que tu es méchant, Tonton Vic' !…

\- Il faut bien apprendre de ses erreurs pour ne plus recommencer… Alors, on fait comme j'ai dit ?

* * *

\- Alors, on fait comme on a dit ?

\- Absolument, répondit Antoine en hochant la tête.

\- On fait ça sans Ginger du coup ? demanda innocemment Yéyé.

\- On ne va pas l'attendre, Yéyé, parce qu'on sait pertinemment qu'elle a été chercher Tonton Vic'. Et s'il nous attrape ici, c'est sûr qu'on va avoir les oreilles rouges… répondit, désabusé, Seb.

\- On fait exactement comme on a dit, répéta, en insistant cette fois, Mathieu. On va tous dans la Cabane, tous en même temps, et on reste là le temps que Victor et Ginger arrive. On ne va tout de même pas les attendre comme des pouilles mouillées ici. Alors qu'on a promis en crachant.

Patrick jeta un petit regard timoré et craintif vers l'entrée de la Cabane. Rester à l'intérieur, même à neuf, c'était pratiquement hors de question. Mais il avait juré… Il était donc obligé. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, comme tous les autres. Il les sentait aussi nerveux que lui, leurs petits muscles tendus par la peur.

\- Antoine, toi le premier.

\- Hein ?!

\- On te suit, ne t'en fais pas, continua Bruce en réajustant le col de sa blouse couverte de faux sang. Juste derrière toi. Puisque c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée.

\- Bon, d'accord. Si ça peut vous rassurer…

Antoine disparut sitôt dit, sous les œillades peu rassurées, justement, de ses compagnons. Mathieu fut le deuxième à s'engager derrière la porte, avec un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine en une demi-seconde. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, à près de vingt-trois heures… Il n'était jamais sorti si tard dehors, et surtout dans le frais de cette nuit du 31 octobre qui glaçait aussi bien son sang qu'une douche froide.

Les autres suivirent, bien serrés comme des sardines dans une boîte, pour que tous s'entassent dans la seule pièce de la cabane.

Immédiatement, ce fut l'odeur qui réveilla les narines frémissantes des petits Riens du tout, leur rendant insoutenable la moindre minute passée ici. Fred inspira profondément avant de s'installer au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient tous formé.

\- On peut commencer, j'imagine. C'est moi qui débute alors, en tant qu'aîné.

Des sourires pincés s'échangèrent dans l'obscurité, tandis que Fred attrapait sa lampe torche pour l'allumer sous son menton.

\- Mon histoire à moi, elle est vraie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va commencer tranquillement. Ça s'est déroulé un soir de novembre 1987, à Chicago. C'est en Amérique, ne me demandez pas où, je ne sais pas mais ça s'est passé sur la chaîne numéro neuf de la TV américaine de l'époque. Tous ceux qui regardaient leur télévision à ce moment-là, bien installés dans leur canapé, ils ont vu apparaître tout d'un coup, un homme, une sorte de poupée vraiment vraiment vraiment flippante, qui avait la tête d'un présentateur TV mais avec des lunettes noires. Il s'appelait Max, et il se balançait de droite à gauche, comme ça, en riant, regardant toujours fixement le spectateur.

Fred joignit le geste à la parole en se mettant à imiter Max, inspirant chez ses amis des frémissements de stupeur et des gémissements apeurés.

\- Puis il est réapparu plusieurs fois. Sauf que cette fois, il parlait. Ou plutôt, il grognait. Des trucs incompréhensibles. On a toujours pas trouvé ni qui a créé ce Max, ou ce qu'il disait. Mais on dit qu'il a réussi à se brancher sur certaines chaînes européennes, et que lorsqu'il trouve des enfants qui le regardent, il leur parle, et là…

Fred émit un petit silence, sur son visage un sourire se peignait peu à peu.

\- Il se jette sur l'écran !

Des cris ponctuèrent à l'instant son hurlement, car il venait de se jeter en avant.

\- Pas mal, pas mal, admit Patrick l'axolotl en se levant. Mais j'en ai une mieux.

Il prit sa place, se laissant tomber lourdement sur les fesses, et attrapa la lampe torche.

\- Mon histoire… Elle est vraie aussi. Bien malheureusement. Ça se passe à chaque Halloween, un peu partout dans le monde, des clowns sortent en ville ou dans les campagnes pour effrayer les passants ou s'introduire dans les maisons.

Un tressaillement commun s'empara de toute l'assemblée au fur et à mesure que Patrick décrivait les clowns, et un en particulier, Bozo.

\- … Et un jour d'octobre comme celui-ci, froid et sombre, Bozo vint faire sa promenade habituelle pour trouver quelques nouvelles victimes, et il trouva une Cabane, identique à celle-ci, en tout points. Il décida d'aller jeter un œil, et, passant la tête par la fenêtre, il s'exclama…

\- Bouh.

La salle entière ne fut qu'un seul cri terrifié, et dans la même secousse tous les petits Riens du tout se précipitèrent dehors dans les bras d'un Victor qui les accueillit se tordant de rire. Littéralement, il se tenait les côtes tant il riait, Ginger encore sur les épaules, lui tenant les cheveux comme à un cheval elle aurait tenu les rênes. Essuyant ses larmes, Victor entoura ses grands bras autour d'eux.

\- Alors, c'est qui le plus effrayant ?

* * *

 ** _C'est la fin de l'OS spécial Halloween de InsomNy, qu'on connaît plus sous le pseudo Twitter de NizouSenpai. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je tiens à préciser avant que vous ne partiez en voir un autre que les anecdotes racontées par Fred et Patrick sont purement vraies (un peu retouchés mais vraies), et que vous pouvez les retrouver dans la vidéo « Unexplained Events Caught on Camera – SERIOUSLY STRANGE » de Rob Dyke. Je vous conseille vraiment ce mec pour avoir des frissons dans le dos ce soir._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos futures lectures :3_**

 ** _Nizou - InsomNy_**


	6. Cette nuit d'Halloween

**Titre : Cette nuit d'Halloween**

 **Auteur : Yusseily**

 **Personnages : Salut Les Geeks**

 **Pairing : Geetron/Patreek (Geek/Patron)**

 **Disclaimer : Le Patron et le Geek appartiennent tous deux à Mathieu Sommet dans le cadre de son émission Salut Les Geeks.**

 **Rating : T**

 **/!\ Warning : Consentement douteux, nombreuses mentions de viol, lime, morsure et griffures. /!\**

* * *

Cette nuit d'Halloween

Cette nuit-là, le Geek se coucha, les membres tremblants d'anticipation, le souffle erratique. Parce que cette nuit-là n'arrivait qu'une fois par an. Cette nuit-là était spéciale. Alors le Geek avait fait de son mieux pour être parfait. Il s'était lavé les dents au dentifrice à la menthe alors que sa fraîcheur lui piquait la gorge. Il s'était coiffé alors que ses cheveux épais refusaient de se laisser faire face au peigne du démon. Il avait préféré le gel douche au chocolat plutôt que son habituel savon à la vanille. Il avait changé de pyjama, avait enfilé quelque chose de plus... Aguicheur...  
Oui. Le Geek était prêt. Comme chaque année.  
Parce qu'il viendrait.  
Comme chaque année.  
Si le Geek avait été habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance à subir des attouchements, à ce qu'on abuse de lui, jamais il n'avait vraiment ressenti quoi que ce soit. Parce que oui. Le Geek avait toujours eu un corps à envier. Des courbes alléchantes, un visage androgyne, des yeux de chiot apeuré, une peau laiteuse et parfaite... Alors... Oui. Bien sûr que beaucoup avait essayé de profiter de cette innocence apparente, de cette faiblesse enfantine. Tellement de fois et depuis tellement longtemps que le Geek ne savait plus vraiment si c'était bien ou mal. C'était juste... Normal ?

Et puis était venue cette nuit.  
La nuit d'Halloween.  
Celle qui terrifie les jeunes enfants, amuse les adolescents, fatiguent les parents.  
Cette nuit où il tremblait de peur, enroulé dans ses couvertures. Cette nuit où, tel dans un mauvais film d'horreur, le tonnerre grondait.  
Et lui, petit gosse larmoyant, seul, tentait en vain de trouver le sommeil, ignorant vaillamment les murmures des fantômes qui lui chuchotaient de venir avec eux, de se laisser aller.  
Il se sentait sursauter à chaque grondement, à chaque goutte de pluie tombant sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre.  
Et puis un bruit.  
Celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre, de pas qui se dirigent vers toi.  
Le petit avait fermé les yeux, refusant de voir le monstre qui venait lui prendre la vie en ce trente-et-un octobre.  
Une main.  
Une main poilue qui se posait sur sa joue. Des poils synthétiques. Un costume. La respiration du gamin se calma, de même que les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il n'était plus seul.  
Et pourtant, ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir.  
La créature, l'humain déguisé, s'était approché et, d'un mouvement plein d'une tendresse que le gosse ne connaissait pas, il avait étreint le corps tremblant.  
Le Geek se sentait bien.  
La tendresse, il ne la connaissait pas. Pas plus que l'amour, l'amitié, la confiance, la sécurité, ou toutes ces notions qu'on ne lui avait pas inculqué, qu'on lui avait refusé.  
Le loup -il en était maintenant certain- l'avait doucement retourné, face contre matelas.  
Ses crocs s'étaient durement plantés dans sa nuque, arrachant un cri surpris et douloureux au plus jeune. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas eu peur. Parce que la morsure était une preuve d'affection, d'appartenance, chez les loups, non ? Oui... Ces dents dans sa chair... C'était comme une preuve de possession. « Tu es à moi, maintenant » aurait pu lui dire le loup. Et, sans la moindre hésitation, il aurait répondu par l'affirmative.  
Parce qu'il voulait appartenir à quelqu'un.  
Il voulait qu'on lui offre cette attention qu'on lui avait toujours refusé.  
De ses griffes pointues, le loup l'avait déshabillé avec plus de douceur qu'on ne l'avait jamais fait.  
Parce que oui, des gens pour le déshabiller, il y en avait des tas, chaque jours. Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. Personne sauf ce loup silencieux en cette nuit d'Halloween.  
Alors il s'était laissé faire. Même quand les griffes traçaient des sillons rougeâtres et douloureux sur la peau pâle de son ventre, même quand il sentait le sang couler le long de sa gorge, il n'avait rien dit. Et il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.  
Et même lorsque les mains velues s'étaient enroulées autour de son érection, il ne s'était pas plaint, n'avait pas pleuré, n'avait pas eu peur.  
Et, alors que les enfants de la ville passaient de maison en maison dans l'espoir de gagner quelques sucreries, un loup prenait un humain.

Cela avait été... La première fois qu'on le préparait, qu'on le caressait, qu'on le rassurait.  
La première fois qu'on était couché contre lui, au lieu de se mettre derrière lui alors qu'il était à genoux.  
Depuis ce jour, à chaque Halloween, son loup était venu.  
Pour le rassurer. Pour l'apaiser.  
Pour l'aimer.  
Alors, cette année encore, son loup viendrait. Il viendrait et l'aimerait !  
Il en était sûr !  
Il était déjà six heures du matin.  
Il viendrait... !  
Le Geek se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors qu'il sentait des larmes brûlantes s'accumuler aux coin de ses yeux.  
… Viendrait-il ?

Debout, le dos contre la porte de la chambre du Geek, un étrange loup noir soupira.  
D'un pas lent, il retourna dans sa chambre avant de se glisser dans la salle de bain.  
Son regard se porta sur le miroir et il ne se sentit plus le courage d'assumer ce masque.  
Parce qu'un loup n'aimait pas.  
L'Homme devait aimer, pas le loup !  
Mais... Lui était incapable d'aimer.  
D'aimer correctement...  
Que ce soit le loup ou l'humain.  
Alors... A quoi bon continuer ?  
Les moins poilues se portèrent à sa tête et, d'un geste calme, il retira son masque, puis tout son costume.  
L'homme, habillé de noir, soupira avant de prendre des lunettes de soleil dans sa poche et de les mettre sur son nez d'un geste souple.


	7. Les Loups-Garous

**Titre :** **Les Loups-Garous**

 **Auteur :** **Kalincka**

 **Rating : T **

**TRIGGER WARNING : scènes de morts assez violentes**

 **Personnages** **: Benzaïe (Hard-Corner) - Antoine Daniel - Mathieu Sommet - Nyo - InThePanda - le Fossoyeur de Film - LinksTheSun - Kriss (Minute Papillon) - Bruce (E-penser) - Patrick (Axolot) - GingerForce - Yéyé Liquini - Fred & Seb (Joueur du Grenier) - Bob Lennon - Mahyar**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les vidéastes cités ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et l'univers est inspiré du jeu "Les loups-garous de Thiercelieux", qui est la propriété de... *cherche sur Wikipédia*... Bah en fait personne, il est tombé dans le domaine public depuis 30 ans. Héhé.**

 _ **Quel joyeux bordel de vidéastes, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai voulu tenter un truc différent cette année. Attention, les descriptions sont assez violentes (par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude), donc readers beware, et enjoy !**_

* * *

Les Loups-Garous

Mathieu regarde nerveusement autour de lui. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber sur le village, et il n'a toujours aucun indice. Pas un seul. Et lui, il frissonne, il a peur pour sa vie. Et s' _ils_ décidaient de le tuer ?!

En tapant anxieusement du pied, il se résout à éteindre la chandelle qui éclaire sa maison. Il se glisse dans son lit avec effroi, tremblant de tous ses membres, et se demande si cette fois, il va mourir.

Antoine a beau être maire, leur certifier que rien ne peut leur arriver, que des chasseurs sont en route pour exterminer les Bêtes, cela ne change rien. Tout peut basculer. Les ombres sont reines, la nuit, et les griffes et les crocs peuvent déchirer sa porte à tout moment.

Le vidéaste contemple son plafond, la couverte remontée jusque sur son menton. Seuls son visage et ses mains dépassent du drap. Dans un réflexe enfantin, il a une peur bleue de laisser dépasser un seul orteil de son lit. Ses pensées se perdent dans un dédale d'angoisses et de peurs cachées, faisant ressortir ses démons intérieurs qu'il voit presque se dessiner dans l'obscurité de la petite pièce.

Mathieu met un temps avant de fermer les yeux.

Et il frissonne en entendant un hurlement dans le lointain.

.

Le lendemain, François ouvre les yeux avec panique. Éberlué, il bondit hors de son lit ; dans un réflexe un peu bête, il se tâte le corps, constate avec joie qu'il est en seul morceau et sent l'allégresse faire exploser son cœur.

Il est vivant ! Il est vivant !

Emporté par son euphorie, il ouvre la porte de sa maison donnant sur l'allée centrale du village, une soudaine angoisse s'emparant de son être. Et si les autres… ?

Un cri d'horreur résonne dans le hameau. Il dirige aussitôt son regard.

Ça vient de la maison de Fred & Seb.

En un instant, il court, et voit la porte de la maison d'à côté s'ouvrir – il aperçoit l'air hébété de Patrick, son ami et voisin – et se précipite vers la cabane des Greniers, redoutant le pire. Une sueur froide coule dans son dos quand il découvre l'entrée défoncée, complètement sortie de ses gonds : on aurait dit qu'un monstre s'était rué dessus avec une haine incontrôlable.

Hésitant, il pose un pied sur le panneau de bois gisant à terre, n'osant pas aller plus loin. Ce n'est qu'entendant des sanglots qu'il se pousse à aller plus loin, pour se figer aussitôt qu'il voit la scène.

Seb est accroupi, les épaules tressautant à un rythme irrégulier. Son corps est parcouru de spasmes violents, et ses larmes tombent en cascade sur ses joues, roulant sur son visage pour tomber sur un corps que François ne reconnaît que trop bien.

Les yeux ouverts et laiteux, une expression horrifique figée éternellement sur ses traits, Frédéric Molas est allongé dans les bras de son ami de toujours. Mais ce qui saute aux yeux du vidéaste, ce n'est pas son visage – c'est bien pire. Les entrailles ouvertes, le corps sans vie flotte dans un liquide carmin et presque sec. Il constate vaguement qu'il manque une jambe au défunt, et cela achève de le tétaniser : il se précipite au-dehors de la maison, une nausée l'obligeant à rendre sur le seuil.

Déjà, d'autres se pressent chez la maison des Greniers. François voit un défilé de visages qu'il connait bien, dans ce hameau perdu de moins de quinze habitants.

Ils ont perdu la moitié de leur population, à cause des Bêtes.

Lentement, la même scène depuis des semaines se rejoue sous les yeux de François : des airs horrifiés se peignent sur les traits des autres, une lamentation sourde sort de la poitrine du proche du mort ; le maire – Antoine – sort de sa grande maison pour constater les dégâts, avant de procéder au nettoyage. On sort le corps, on l'enveloppe, on réconforte les plus traumatisés, même si au fond, depuis le temps que cela dure, plus personne n'est vraiment surpris.

Une condamnation se tiendra sur la place du village, à quatre heure, comme à chaque fois qu'une victime est découverte – c'est-à-dire, chaque jour.

Et le Fossoyeur du village sait qu'il devra enterrer un nouvel ami dans le cimetière injustement trop plein.

.

Victor observe les visages autour de lui, l'air méfiant – cet air qui ne le quitte plus depuis que le Grand Massacre a commencé. Tous sont à cran, comme d'habitude. Seb est inconsolable. Le pauvre peine à freiner ses larmes qui n'ont pas cessé de couler depuis qu'il a découvert son ami assassiné dans son sang, et il sait que l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux ne se rallumera plus.

Il le sait, car il l'a vu des dizaines de fois : ce regard hébété, qui n'arrive toujours pas à accepter la réalité sanglante et macabre, ce regard de peine infinie que rien ne pourra jamais soulager. Il l'a vu trop de fois.

Tous sont réunis sur la place du village. Ils attendent l'heure du Vote. Ce Vote que lui-même redoute plus que tout, parce qu'il faut affronter les yeux trahis des autres, les accusations infondées et souvent paranoïaques, ce Vote qui les rongent tous de l'intérieur, à petit feu.

Antoine et François arrivent enfin. Ils ont fini d'enterrer le mort. Seb semble le comprendre, car ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité – le visage tout aussi accablé que lui, Bob tente de le réconforter en lui frottant le dos, sans succès.

Le maire se frotte alors la gorge. Tous les regards sont fixés sur lui. Antoine va commencer son discours maudit.

— Mes amis, l'heure est grave. Vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé hier soir… Et… Je sais que c'est dur pour tout le monde, mais je vais devoir vous demander de désigner u-un… Un coupable.

Un silence de plomb s'abat sur la population. Regards méfiants, suppositions muettes. Tout le monde a le même raisonnement, Victor le sait, et il ne fait pas exception à la scène.

Alors que personne ne se décide à accuser quelqu'un, une voix déchirée retentit, entrecoupée de sanglots :

— C'est toi ! C'est toi, qui as tué Fred !

Seb pointe Alexis du doigt, un air haineux défigurant son visage comme ses pensées étaient embrouillées. Le vidéaste hausse un sourcil, la surprise et le choc figeant son visage, mais l'autre Grenier continue, comme transcendé par la rage :

— C'est toi ! Tu es le plus proche de chez nous ! Tu… Tu l'as tué… Tu es l'un des Leurs… balbutie-t-il, un traumatisme apparent dans son timbre de voix.

Les autres villageois mettent un temps à réagir ; Bob semble pris entre deux feux, ne sachant pas lequel de ses proches amis il doit soutenir. Victor, malgré lui, sent la curiosité et l'envie d'en savoir plus imprégner son être. L'issue risque d'être intéressante.

Alexis, une fois la stupéfaction de voir un ami le trahir devant toute une assemblée, riposte aussitôt, crachant à son tour des mots haineux :

— Comment peux-tu… Comment peux-tu ! Je n'ai strictement rien fait ! Et puis, de toute façon, je peux savoir comment tu n'as rien entendu, alors que tu étais dans la même maison que Fred ?! Cette histoire m'a l'air bien trop louche !

Aussitôt, le peu de couleurs qui restaient sur le visage de Seb s'évanouissent, le laissant blanc comme un linge. Tous les regards le fixent impitoyablement, et ses mains se mettent à trembler devant le regard accusateur d'Antoine, lui aussi intrigué par la question soulevée.

Victor hausse les épaules, malgré le chagrin qui l'enveloppe en voyant un ancien ami s'accuser sans le vouloir. Links a raison. Tous les habitants savent que les Bêtes sont discrètes, mais pas au point de massacrer quelqu'un sans se faire entendre à l'intérieur de la maison. Bob est le premier à regarder son ami d'un air trahi, comprenant que l'autre jouait la comédie depuis le début.

Le maire frissonne malgré lui en prononçant les mots fatidiques :

— Que ceux qui pensent que Seb est coupable… Lèvent la main.

Et quand Victor lève sa paume, il croise un regard chocolat paralysé, au fond duquel brille une lueur trahie.

.

Patrick constate le spectacle avec sans rien dire. Le corps du dernier des Greniers se balance au bout d'une corde, ses larmes creusant ses joues, telle une vulgaire marionnette. Il soupire, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose le soulage : il n'aura plus à supporter les pleurs horribles du vidéaste ayant perdu son ami. Ils se sont retrouvés dans la mort, pense-t-il macabrement.

Après l'exécution publique, les mêmes mécanismes s'enclenchent à travers le hameau : on récupère les biens des défunts, on parle entre voisins, on échange des théories et des incertitudes. Le conteur du village voit son ami François porter le corps vers le cimetière, et il le plaint sincèrement de devoir creuser dans cette terre trop chargée. Bien qu'il adore les cimetières – il leur trouve un air charmant et mystérieux, ces airs-là qui sont la propriété-même des lieux réputés maudits –, savoir que plus de la moitié de leurs amis sont enterrés à l'intérieur lui fait froid dans le dos.

Sans rien dire, il s'en retourne dans sa maison. Comme tous les soirs, il fera à manger sans parler à personne, il lira un livre, et se couchera dans son lit tel un villageois lambda.

Et en effet, le conteur allume un feu, mange sa soupe, lit un ancien manuscrit qu'il a réussi à dénicher pour passer le temps. Le temps que tout le monde redoute, celui où le soleil n'est plus visible et ne les protège plus.

Sauf que cette fois, Patrick ne se couche pas. La nuit tombe, il est huit heures passé. Mais il sait qu'il ne dormira pas. Lentement, il éteint sa bougie après le couvre-feu, et ses yeux restent ouverts dans la pénombre de sa petite habitation.

.

Cette nuit-là, Bob est certain d'avoir vu quelque chose. Il ouvre les yeux, et par réflexe, son regard se porte vers la fenêtre à gauche de son lit, là où la lune se dresse, fière et meurtrière sans le savoir.

Elle est presque à l'Ouest, et sa lueur décline faiblement. Il doit être quatre heures du matin.

Bob soupire, soulagé, prêt à se rendormir, avant de se figer brutalement.

Au-dessus de lui, deux yeux rouges lui sourient d'un air cruel.

.

Quand Kriss ouvre les yeux, il sait. Il sait, et il court comme un dératé hors de sa maison pour se précipiter vers la place du village. Il a compris, et la peur s'infiltre dans ses veines tel un poison décidé à le ralentir.

Mais le pseudo-schizophrène ne ralentit pas. En dérapant, il arrive devant la maison de Bob, essoufflé, et découvre avec horreur la porte défoncée. Tremblant, il dépasse le seuil, complètement chamboulé, prêt à faire face à la vision macabre qui l'accueillera.

— Kriss ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

La sentinelle se fige. Il tourne la tête.

Bob est assis dans son lit, et se frotte les yeux comme si de rien n'était.

.

Sur la place du village, tout le monde est interloqué. Aucune victime n'était à déplorer dans la nuit.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, personne n'est mort.

François sourit. Sûrement parce qu'il n'aura pas à enterrer quelqu'un, pense Bruce en observant chacun des villageois en croisant les bras. Bob est tremblant : il a vu sa porte défoncée, et n'en revient toujours pas – comme chacun ici-bas. C'est un miracle que l'une des Bêtes ne l'ait pas tué.

Un miracle que Bruce ne s'explique pas, malgré toutes ses formules et ses connaissances tournoyant dans sa tête.

Qu'est-ce qui avaient bien pu les repousser ?

Tous s'échangent des regards suspects. Victor lorgne Bob d'un air méfiant. Patrick ne laisse aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage, comme d'habitude. François sifflote gaiement, soulagé – un peu trop – par cette bonne nouvelle. Kriss est nerveux, jetant sans arrêts des coups d'œil à Links qui se sait observé, et hausse un sourcil en voyant cette accusation muette. Mathieu tremble un peu, sa maison étant située près de celle de Bob – Bruce est sûr qu'il a quelque chose à cacher. Nyo sourit un peu, apparemment joyeux du fait que Bob soit encore en vie.

Antoine arrive enfin, sortant de sa maison, ses cheveux fous dressés sur sa tête comme à son habitude. Il se racle la gorge, mal assuré, et prononce des mots qui le figent tous.

— Veuillez désigner un coupable, s'il vous plaît…

— Pardon ?

Nyo est soufflé. Bruce remarque que des perles de sueur coulent sur son front à cause du stress.

Intéressant.

Le maire lui répond d'un ton sans appel :

— Nous ne devons pas nous relâcher.

— Très bien, répond subitement Victor, qui se tourne d'un coup vers Mathieu, qui n'avait pas bougé jusque-là.

Le jeune vidéaste se fige, incertain de ce que l'autre va dire. Puis :

— Puisque tu habites à côté de Bob, tu dois avoir entendu des bruits. Quels sont tes arguments ?

Bruce fronce les sourcils. Cela ne sent pas bon, mais à voir l'air effaré de Mathieu, il a quelque chose à se cacher – c'est évident.

— M-mais… Je n'ai rien fait ! Je le jure ! s'écrie-t-il en bredouillant malgré lui.

— Ah ouais ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu trembles comme si tu avais quelque chose à te reprocher ?

— Mathieu a frôlé la mort, c'est normal qu'il soit angoissé, intervint Antoine qui a froncé les sourcils.

— Bob aussi a frôlé la mort, Antoine. Et je doute qu'il soit en meilleur état.

Les regards se dirigent vers le pyrobarbare, qui n'en mène éminemment pas large. Bruce se sent obligé de participer :

— Je suis désolé Mathieu, dit-il en levant la main.

Lentement, d'autres suivent son mouvement, comme Bob, mais Patrick refuse en lâchant froidement :

— Mon cher Alexis, tu n'aurais pas des choses à dire, par hasard ?

Le présentateur du Point Culture se tourne vers lui, surpris par cette pirouette inattendue. Kriss le rejoint immédiatement après, faisant basculer les doutes de Bruce :

— Parfaitement, renchérit l'animateur de Minute Papillon.

Outré, l'autre vidéaste affiche une mine indignée, balbutiant malgré tout pour se défendre :

— Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser ça ?!

— Peut-être le fait que ta chandelle était encore allumée après le couvre-feu, répond Patrick sans se démonter, une lueur étrange dansant dans ses yeux.

— Ou alors le fait que je t'ai entendu ouvrir ta porte cette nuit, continue Kriss – Bruce sait qu'il ne ment pas au vu de l'étincelle un peu peureuse dans ses yeux.

François, situé entre les deux accusateurs, fronce les sourcils. Il semble douter autant que l'animateur d'E-penser ; Mathieu contemple ce revirement de situation avec presque du soulagement dans les yeux, et Antoine se détend légèrement. Tous les regards sont désormais fixés sur Alexis, figé sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Finalement, les mains se lèvent, condamnant le loup-garou présumé.

.

Nyo se couche avec l'énergie du désespoir. Bien qu'il ne doute pas de la culpabilité d'Alexis, et que son coup soit réussit – personne ne l'avait remarqué, et Bob croyait encore à un miracle du ciel – la réaction d'Antoine le faisait sévèrement douter.

Il y avait quelque chose de louche. Pourquoi le maire s'était-il si vivement opposé à l'exécution de Mathieu ? Ce n'était pas normal… À moins que…

La Sorcière ouvre les yeux en grand, avant de sourire avec malice.

Il y aura deux morts ce soir…

.

Bob soupire en se couchant, tremblant malgré lui de tous ses membres. Serait-ce son tour, cette nuit ? Il ne sait toujours pas comment il s'en est sorti. Il n'a rien entendu, il ne se souvient de rien.

Il a perdu Fred & Seb. Il ne lui reste personne. Et pourtant, quelqu'un l'avait sauvé, inconsciemment ou non, d'une attaque mortelle.

En grognant, il éteint sa bougie.

Il ne sait pas qu'à minuit, deux yeux rouges passent à côté de sa maison et se dirigent silencieusement chez Bruce.

.

Avec horreur, le hameau de Thiercelieux se réveille dans une scène de carnage. Des cris fusent, des accusations sont lancées, et des pleurs retentissent.

Épouvanté, François retrace le déroulement de la nuit alors que trois morts sont déposés sur la place du village.

Bruce a été égorgé de la même façon que Fred – et tous les autres avant lui. Personne n'a retrouvé sa tête, rendant la chose encore plus atroce. Mais ce qui surprend tous les autres, ce sont les deux victimes se tenant la main dans la mort.

Le corps de Mathieu est raide, ses yeux vitreux et recouverts d'un voile blanc qui cache presque ses pupilles ; à ses côtés, Antoine a été retrouvé effondré, serrant sa paume, un pistolet dans la sienne. De la tempe explosée du maire coule une longue traînée rouge, et des larmes prouvant son désespoir avait roulé sur son visage humide.

Patrick déclare que seuls deux morts ont été assassinés. Antoine, bien que le Fossoyeur ait du mal à y croire, s'était purement et simplement suicidé, sûrement après avoir découvert le corps de l'animateur d'SLG. Mathieu était mort d'empoisonnement – un meurtre prémédité – et Bruce… Bruce avait subi le même sort que ceux d'avant.

Résultat, Nyo, Kriss, Victor, Bob, Patrick et François se retrouvaient sur la place du village sans rien pouvoir faire. Ils procédèrent d'abord à aider le Fossoyeur à enterrer les corps, puis, ils se regroupèrent sur la place de la pendaison. Et se lorgnèrent tous en chien de faïence.

— Donc, nous procèderons au vote… déclare lentement Bob d'une voix chevrotante.

Immédiatement, Victor pointe le doigt vers lui, sous les regards surpris par sa réactivité. Le pyrobarbare écarquille les yeux, figé, et le créateur d'Unknown Movies continue :

— Tu as suivi le vote de Bruce, hier. Tu as pointé Mathieu du doigt. Et, comme par hasard, on le retrouve mort juste après ?

— C'était toi qui l'avais accusé !

— Certes. Mais je trouve ça bizarre, moi, que quelqu'un qui était d'accord pour voter contre Seb le premier jour – un _ami,_ qui plus est – retourne sa veste aussi facilement.

Patrick déclare alors, d'une voix posée :

— Tu te contredis, Victor. Toi-même, as fait les mêmes choix de votes. Par contre…

Le conteur se tourne vers Nyo, un air circonscrit sur le visage :

— Je t'ai entendu te lever, cette nuit. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec une envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Surpris, le dessinateur lève les mains, innocent :

— Je n'ai rien fait !

François observe son ami. Il lui fait confiance. À regret, il lève sa main. Victor plisse les yeux, apparemment contrarié qu'on n'accepte pas son accusation, et continue de pointer Bob du doigt – Nyo fait la même chose – et le cinéphile ayant reçu de la part d'Antoine dans son testament sa position de maire, les votes sont à égalité.

Kriss est le seul à pouvoir départager cette issue. François l'observe, intrigué, avant de le voir lentement lever sa main, en direction de Bob.

Aussitôt, Victor s'apprête à se jeter sur lui pour le maîtriser et l'empêcher de fuir ; mais le pyrobarbare sort un pistolet de sa poche, un rictus fou aux lèvres :

— Puisque c'est comme ça, j'emporte quelqu'un dans la tombe avec moi.

Il vise Victor d'un air décidé, mais celui se précipitant sur lui, il tombe à terre et son tir est dévié.

Nyo s'effondre alors, une fleur rouge sang faisant éclore ses pétales sur sa poitrine. Le dessinateur est tombé raide mort, et une détonation part juste après.

Victor vient de tuer Bob, accomplissant ainsi la volonté générale.

.

François se lève, cette nuit-là. Il n'est pas tranquille. Tout est beaucoup trop tendu. Ils ne sont plus que quatre. Quatre survivants, et il sait qu'il reste une Bête parmi eux.

Sans rien dire, il pousse la porte de sa maison, et se dirige vers le cimetière.

Les morts lui parleront, ce soir.

.

Kriss n'ose même pas ouvrir les yeux. Il sait. Il sait que c'est son tour. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il ne réussira pas à se faire discret. Alors, il attend en silence.

Et quand il entend sa porte craquer sous le poids d'un énorme monstre, il se dresse résigné face à la mort, et affronte les yeux rouges en fermant les siens.

.

Quand Patrick se réveille, ce matin-là, il peine à en revenir. Il sait déjà qui est mort, il n'a pas besoin de se lever pour le voir : la maison de Kriss est située près du cimetière.

Ce même cimetière où François s'est dirigé, cette nuit-là, en ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

En arrivant sur la place du village, il n'est pas surpris de voir le corps de Kriss, traîné par Victor et François. Il ne peut pas se retenir de jeter un regard trahi à son ami.

Quel imbécile ! Après tout ce temps à décrypter les identités des autres, il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier celle de celui sur lequel il comptait le plus !

Personne n'a besoin de parler du Vote : Patrick lève immédiatement la main vers le Fossoyeur, s'attirant les regards surpris des autres.

— Patrick, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écrit François en écarquillant les yeux.

— Je t'ai entendu aller vers le cimetière, cette nuit, déclare-t-il d'un ton implacable. Et…

Il jette un coup d'œil au corps démembré de Kriss, et de la peine envahit son cœur pour le défunt.

— Et, reprend-t-il, je n'ai pas besoin de te signaler où se trouve sa maison.

Victor hoche la tête, lorgnant vers François d'un air trahi. Sans rien ajouter, il lève sa main, et sort le pistolet de Bob de sa poche pour le braquer sur la cible désignée. Cible qui s'exclame, paniquée :

— Non, attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je te jure, j'ai écouté les autres, et-

— Quels autres ? demande férocement Victor.

— Les morts !

Patrick secoue tristement la tête :

— Désolé, mais ça ne prend pas.

Puis, le tir part, cruel et tranchant. Le corps de son ancien ami s'effondre, et Patrick s'attend à ce que tout s'arrête.

Grossière erreur.

Surpris, le conteur hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi la partie ne s'arrête-t-elle pas ? Le dernier monstre est mort, à présent.

Il met un temps, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Seul le rictus de Victor lui met la puce à l'oreille. Désarmé, le présentateur d'Axolot recule d'un pas, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Le Loup-Garou Blanc se lèche les babines face à l'impasse dans laquelle se trouve la Voyante, avant de lui sauter dessus sans hésitation.

* * *

— Bordel Patrick, pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?! s'écrie François en retournant sa carte d'un air furieux, une carte affichant le symbole du Chaman sur son verso.

Le détenteur de la carte de la Voyante se passe une main sur le visage, sidéré par sa propre stupidité.

— Oh non… balbutie-t-il en réalisant son erreur.

Victor, en face de lui, fanfaronne alors, levant bien haut son identité de Loup-Garou Blanc :

— Héhé, j'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !

— C'est pas vrai, lâche enfin Antoine assis à sa droite. J'aurais jamais dû te léguer mon poste de Maire.

— Nyo, je te hais, déclare Mathieu en croisant les bras. Pourquoi tu m'as tué ?! J'étais innocent !

— Parce que tu étais amoureuuuuux, chantonne le dessinateur en retournant sa carte de Sorcière. Et tout le monde sait que les amoureux sont toujours les plus dangereux.

— À ce propos, j'aimerais bien savoir qui est l'imbécile qui a foutu un Loup-Garou et un Villageois ensemble, lâche froidement Antoine en parcourant l'assemblée du regard.

Bruce sifflote innocemment, et retourne sa carte symbolisant un Cupidon sans dire un mot. Ginger, restée silencieuse depuis presque le début de la partie, s'exclame alors :

— Vous au moins, vous avez pu assister à des retournements de situations… bougonne-t-elle.

— Te plains pas, rétorque Benzaïe en montrant sa carte de Salvateur d'un ton ironique. Tué au premier tour, c'est ce que j'appelle un manque de bol considérable.

— Oui mais moi, je suis l'Ange. La honte d'être tuée au deuxième tour alors qu'il suffisait juste que je le sois au premier !

Les deux exclus de la partie continuent leur dispute d'un ton faussement rageur, sous l'air dépité de Yéyé :

— Je déteste être Joueur de Flûte…

— En même temps, tu es tout sauf discret, intervient Alexis en haussant un sourcil. Chanter "BIEEEEEENVENUUUUUUUUE DANS LE CABARET NOIIIIIR" quand on t'appelle, j'appelle ça tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

— Parlant de se faire battre, Alexis… rebondit Victor en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Rho c'est bon, râle le présentateur du Point Culture en gonflant les joues. Pour UNE FOIS que Kriss espionnait quelqu'un, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi.

— D'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as voté contre moi ? demande Bob à la Petite Fille.

Le créateur de Minute Papillon affiche un sourire désolé :

— Erm… Victor avait l'air convaincant… ?

— Il était tout SAUF convaincant ! s'exclame le pyrobarbare d'un ton dramatique.

— Tu peux parler, rétorque Nyo d'un air vexé. Le Chasseur qui utilise son dernier tir pour abattre la Sorcière, j'appelle ça de la mauvaise foi.

— J'ai paniqué…

— J'en reviens pas, je vous ai tous roulé dans la farine, triomphe InThePanda sur son petit nuage.

Fred, resté en retrait jusque-là, se tourne vers son ami, un air trahi sur le visage :

— Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as tué alors qu'on était censé faire équipe !

Seb affiche un air désolé :

— C'est Alexis qui a voulu. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais j'ai rien pu faire !

Les deux se jettent dans les bras, des larmes de crocodiles coulant sur leur visage accompagné de sanglots plus ou moins véridiques.

Et Mahyar, meneur de jeu désigné, observe les participants, un air consterné sur le visage.

Lors d'Halloween, les méchants sont sûrement prédestinés à gagner…


	8. Horrorcore

**Titre :** **Horrorcore**

 **Auteur : JustePhi**

 **Univers : Epic Rab Battles Of History (Nous vous convertirons, un jour)**

 **Rating : K+ c'est du Fluffy/humor tout mignon. Une insulte, mais vous survivrez. Je crois.**

 **Disclaimer : ERB of History revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd. Je ne prétends pas représenter les différents membres de l'équipe cités en aucune manière. La citation en anglais est tirée de la rap battle « Jack The Ripper VS Hannibal Lecter » (sans blague).**

 _ **Bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

Horrorcore

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! Claironna Peter en entrant dans la maison. »

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir passé le seuil de la porte de cette habitation maudite, puisqu'une ribambelle de gosses âgés entre quatre et dix ans lui bondirent littéralement dessus. Les déguisements ensanglantés ou diaboliques desdits gosses accentuaient le côté terrifiant de la chose, et il faillit se casser artistiquement la figure sous l'impitoyable assaut.

« Tonton Lloyd est dans sa chambre, l'avertit Mary, la plus âgée d'entre eux. Il finit de se déguiser.

\- Une vraie diva, quoi, approuva Peter.

\- T'es déguisé en quoi ? T'es déguisé en quoi ? T'es déguisé en quoi ? Trépignait deux jumeaux d'environ six ans, Zach et George. »

Le vidéaste roula comiquement des yeux, à la grande joie des tout-petits, et s'agenouilla à leur hauteur pour répondre.

« En Jack l'Eventreur. Un ami m'a prêté son costume.

\- Mais ça fait pas peur, déclara Zach en toute spontanéité.

\- Y a même pas de sang, nota son frère. »

Fugitivement, Peter songea que l'époque où les gosses avaient peur d'un monstre sous le lit (comme lui par ex...non. Non.) était déjà bien lointaine, et se demanda si une tel enthousiasme pour le sang et les fêtes macabres était bien sain pour des gamins de six ans. Sans avoir conscience qu'il reprenait le même ton boudeur que les petits diables, il répondit :

« Si, il fait très peur, Jack l'Eventeur.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Un sale type, sûr.

\- Pipi, fit Dante, quatre ans, avec un grand sens de l'à-propos.

\- Mais il a fait quoi ? Insista George.

\- Euh...hésita le trentenaire qui n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'on disait ou pas à des enfants.

\- Des tas de choses horribles, abrégea Lloyd qui daignait enfin se montrer. »

Comme convenu, il avait ressorti son déguisement de Hannibal Lecter du _Silence des Agneaux_ , et pour n'importe qui ayant vu le film*, l'ensemble était saisissant de réalisme. Mais les nièces et neveux de Lloyd étaient totalement insensibles au sosie d'Anthony Hopkins.

« Vous faites même pas peur, dit Mary la sorcière, déçue.

\- Si, c'est juste que vous avez pas les références culturelles, voilà tout. Protesta Peter, vexé.

\- Mais c'est vrai que vous faites pas peur.

\- Si.

\- Non. »

Cette bataille _effrénée_ aurait pu continuer un moment, mais Jack l'Eventreur se rendit compte que son adversaire avait dix ans, que Lloyd le regardait avec amusement et pitié, ce qu'il détesta aussitôt, et enfin que les deux diablotins avaient commencé à s'arracher les cornes et se donnaient des coups de fourche en plastique sur la tête, faisant d'Halloween une guerre démoniaque possiblement meurtrière. En bref, il valait mieux accélérer le mouvement s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver devant les maisons avec des costumes en lambeaux et couverts de vrai sang, pour le coup.

Il se contenta de hausser une épaule à l'intention de la sorcière taille miniature, et tout le monde sortit enfin : Mary caracolant en tête, Zach et George, Dante le petit dernier, Peter, et Lloyd.

« C'est parti pour aller chercher les bonbons ! »

Hurlements de joie, marche frénétique et bondissante, rires excités. Les deux vidéastes songèrent que leur donner du sucre n'était peut-être pas une super bonne idée. D'autant plus que les jumeaux avaient recommencé à de sonner mutuellement des coups de fourches. Ni l'un ni l'autre des adultes n'avaient envie de s'interposer.

« C'est _ta_ famille. _Tu_ gères, lâcha Peter avant d'accélérer un pas comme le lâche qu'il était. »

Lloyd songea qu'il détestait ce pseudo-meilleur ami et qu'il vengerait cet abandon. Mais en attendant, il avait un autre affrontement à régler. Au prix de quelques coups de fourche bien placés, il réussit à séparer les deux frères malgré les « C'est lui qui a commencé ! » très classiques. Seigneur, il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour les calmer, ou ils foutraient le feu au quartier avant la fin de la soirée.

« Hé, vous savez pourquoi je porte ce déguisement ?

\- Parce que c'est celui de ton travail, répondit Zach.

\- Exact ! »

Il faut savoir que, dans la tête de ses nièce et neveux, Lloyd était à mi-chemin entre un magicien et un super-héros, capable de devenir n'importe quelle personne célèbre. Parler de rap battles était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter qu'ils grimpent aux rideaux. Cette fois-là n'aurait pas fait exception si...

 _« This is horrorcore. Beware if you're a common whore, or at late night you may find me knocking on your door !_ Rappa Peter, emballé. _Not keen_... »

Il se prit un coup de coude de Lloyd dans les côtes, mais trop tard, le mal était fait.

« Ça veut dire quoi _common_ _whore_ ? Demanda l'innocent George.»

Mary, qui curieusement le savait, jeta un regard furieux au gaffeur. A quoi bon se tuer à essayer d'éduquer ses petits frères convenablement si les adultes venaient ensuite tout gâcher ! Peter se sentit incroyablement honteux sous ce regard et baissa la tête. Lloyd, qui s'amusait beaucoup trop, sifflota innocement une chanson de Simon and Garfunkel entre ses dents, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux.

« C'est pas un vrai mot, c'est pour dire que quelque chose ressemble à rien, improvisa la petite.

\- Mais on peut pas le dire ? Devina Zach avec l'intuition de ses six ans. »

C'était Satan en couches, ce môme. Lloyd décida d'accélérer le mouvement en poussant la petite troupe devant lui, jusqu'à un pavillon de banlieue.

« C'est chez Madame Palin. Dit Mary. Elle vient nous garder des fois.

\- Pitié, gémit Lloyd à l'évocation de cette voisine insupportable.

\- On sonne ? On sonne ? Trépignait la petite fratrie. »

Peter saisit Mary sous les bras pour la hisser jusqu'à la sonnette, et la petite appuya joyeusement sur le carillon, en retenant son chapeau de sorcière sur sa tête de sa main libre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame d'une quarataine d'années en tailleurs gris perle.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! Rugirent les monstres.

\- Ooh, mais qu'ils sont terrifiants ! »

Lloyd intercepta très nettement Peter qui levait discrètement les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'on ferait pas pour des mômes, tout de même. L'honorable Madame Palin déversait généreusement des poignées de friandises dans les paniers des enfants quand...

« Elle, c'est une _common whore_ ? Fit une petite voix.

\- Georges !

\- Bah, c'est vrai, elle ressemble à rien !

\- Bon, allez, nous on va se sauver, coupa précipitamment Peter en embarquant le nabot démoniaque sous son bras. On s'est bien amusés, et...

\- Comme quand vous achetez de l'héroïne ? S'informa innocement Zach. »

Madame Palin, tout d'abord figée devant l'insulte, regarda les deux adultes avec des yeux de lapin bleu pris dans les phares d'un camion. Elle en laissa tomber son paquet de bonbons. Les friandises roulèrent sur le sol. Le visage de Jack l'Eventreur prit une teinte rouge vif du plus bel effet, celui d'Hannibal Lecter oscilla entre le gris et le vert. Les deux jumeaux, inconscients du danger, souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Madame, voulut corriger Lloyd en bredouillant, c'est une blague entre adultes, _l'heroïn joke_. Nous faisons des vidéos sur Youtube, et...

\- Ha, les connards qui prennent de l'argent avec les droits d'auteur ! S'exclama Mary, citant les dires de son oncle un soir de réveillon où il avait _un peu_ forcé sur l'alcool.

\- Pipi ! Hurla Dante au milieu de la panique. »

 _Oh mon dieu._ Pensa Hannibal Lecter en voyant une tache sombre bien trop reconnaissable s'élargir sur le pantalon du plus jeune. _Oh. Mon. Dieu._ Il y eut un court silence, où la maîtresse de maison regardait alternativement Peter, Lloyd, Mary qui grondait Dante et Dante qui pleurait, puis Zach et Georges qui avaient recommencé à se taper dessus, et retour sur Peter. Puis elle eut l'idée de refermer la bouche, ce qui était déjà mille fois mieux.

«Vous pourriez m'expliquer, Lloyd ? S'écria-t-elle avec fureur. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous laisser vos neveux m'insulter sans rien dire ?!

-C'est parce qu'il t'aime pas, dit Mary.»

Elle mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour rattraper sa bourde, mais trop tard. Elle leur claqua la porte au nez et Dante se mit à sangloter de plus belle. D'un accord tacite, les deux vidéastes embarquèrent les enfants sous leurs bras et déguerpirent au plus vite.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir t'aider à faire la tournée des bonbons avec eux ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes, répondit Lloyd, enjôleur.

\- Oh, les amoureux-eux, chantonna Zach, ravi. »

Lloyd éclata de rire et Peter se mit à bouder, pour la forme. Il se vengea sur la pauvre Mary en lui empoignant le bras.

« Félicitations, elle ne voudra plus jamais s'occuper de vous !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la petite d'un air tranquillle. On l'aimait pas.

\- ...vous avez fait tout ce cirque exprès ? Devina l'adulte, consterné.»

L'aînée se mordit les joues et rougit, prise en faute.

« Tu ne peux pas le prouver, répliqua-t-elle avec dignité. »

Puis elle accéléra son pas dansant pour rejoigner ses petits frères et compter leurs bonbons. Il suivit la petite sorcière du regard, amusé et effaré par son culot.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe, gémit Lloyd près de lui. Ses parents vont me renier de la famille...

\- Mais non, mais non, marmonna Peter qui pensait à autre chose.

\- Je suis fiché à jamais. Qu'est ce qui leur a pris de balancer toutes ses gaffes, mon dieu ?

\- Va savoir. »

Peter sourit. Lloyd comprendrait la blague bien assez vite. Pour l'instant, le plan machiavélique des enfants était bien gardé. L'air de rien, il se mit à siffloter.

« _This is horrorcore. Beware if you're a common whore, or at late night you may find me knocking on your door...»_

 _ ***Note d'auteur : Je ne l'ai pas vu. Ne me jugez pas, je m'en occupe très bien toute seule.**_


	9. Five nights at Fandom

**Titre : Five Night at Fandom**

 **Auteur : Wolcean**

 **Rating : K**

 **Personnages : membres du fandom**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de la fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et le jeu original appartient à Scott Cawthon (à qui je fais un gros bisou sur les fess- /SBAFF/ sur le front pardon)**

 ** _Note de l'auteure : Oui, c'était vachement prévisible comme Cross-Over, je sais :3  
Enjoy anyway!_**

* * *

Five Night at Fandom

Une jeune fille blonde à lunettes surfait tranquillement et posément sur Internet, sans but particulier. Elle discutait sur Twitter avec toutes ses amies du fandom Web Shows. Ah, le fandom WebShows, c'était comme sa seconde famille... Pardon, je m'égare un peu de l'histoire.

Elle surfait donc sur Internet, elle partit voir dans sa boîte mail, rien. Elle s'ennuyait un peu, en ce jour d'Octobre... En y pensant... Elle regarda son calendrier. 31 Octobre... C'était Halloween. Elle réfléchit. Que pouvait-elle bien faire un jour d'Halloween... Elle avait déjà regardé tous les films d'horreur possibles, n'avait pas de costume pour quémander des bonbons aux voisins... Une lampiote s'alluma au dessus de sa tête. Autant jouer à un bon petit jeu d'horreur, effrayant ou pas, elle aurait peur, peureuse comme elle l'était. La jeune métalleuse se connecta alors sur son compte Steam, mettant trois heures avant de retrouver son mot de passe qu'elle oubliait tout le temps. Le site l'accueillit avec un "Bienvenue, Woor Energy !". Elle partit voir les jeux qu'elle avait en stock... Ah merde. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle n'avait presque aucun jeu d'horreur en fait. Et elle avait la flemme d'en acheter surtout, elle ne savait même pas si sa mère était d'accord pour ça. Elle chercha donc sur Google : FNAF Crack free. Elle cliqua sur le premier site qui se présentait à elle. Elle descendit sur la page et lut un message :

"Les gens, j'ai trouvé une version crackée de FNAF, mais c'est pas du tout pareil : les animatroniques sont totalement différents, la voix de Phone Guy n'est pas la même, c'est bizarre. Bref, si vous voulez l'essayer, c'est ici.  
PS : Je n'ai même pas réussi la première nuit, c'était trop difficile."

Une version FNAF, mais différente ? Boarf, ça pouvait être marrant aussi. Woor cliqua sur le lien, téléchargea le jeu, puis le démarra. Déjà, l'écran de démarrage n'était pas le même. Le personnage n'était pas Freddy, mais une sorte de canidé à la fourrure brune et aux yeux bruns. Il avait les mêmes attributs que le Freddy original cependant. Le jeu ne s'appelait même pas Five Nights at Freddy's, apparemment il s'appelait Five Nights at Fandom... "Wut" fut le seul mot qui sortit des lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle ne s'en préoccupa que peu et cliqua sur nouveau jeu. Après un temps de chargement aussi long que dans le jeu original, elle arriva dans son bureau, qui était globalement le même, à part pour le poster qui ne représentait pas les animatroniques originaux, mais le même robot-loup que sur le menu, ainsi qu'une créature ailée au nœud papillon rouge, et... Un zèbre ? Ce dit-zèbre avait le même "bavoir" que Chica, sauf que lui disait "Let's Ship!"

"Dafuq" fut le deuxième mot qui sortit de ses lèvres.

Le téléphone sonna, elle décrocha. Ce n'était pas la voix de Phone Guy, mais une autre voix, féminine, qu'elle avait déjà entendue une ou deux fois... Et elle était Française...

"Bonjour, bonjour ? Hé, bienvenue à la Pizzeria WebShows ! C'est un endroit magique pour les petits et les grands (surtout pour les grands en fait) où on passe les ERB en boucle, et où le fun prend vie ! Je suis Lavi la Biche, mais appelle-moi Lavi'. Laisse-moi te donner des conseils pour ta première nuit !"

"MAIS WAT C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL" fut la troisième chose qui sortit de ses lèvres. Lavi ? La pizzeria WebShows ? Bordel mais sur quoi elle était tombée...

"La première nuit est toujours la plus simple, alors t'as rien à craindre. Le seul petit problème qu'on a, c'est que vu qu'on nique tout notre argent dans des séries, des films, des albums, des mangas, et de la bouffe, on a un petit problème concernant l'énergie car on est fauché à la fin du mois. Donc fait juste gaffe à pas tomber à court de batterie.  
Ah, et aussi, vu qu'on a pas mal de fans de FNAF dans notre compagnie (moi y comprise), on a économisé pour s'acheter des animatroniques. Classe, nan ?  
Alors, on a Wolcean la Louve, la chef du groupe (même si elle a pas du tout le caractère d'un leader mais bon chut hein), Sun, la Chauve-Souris, et Titi la Zèbrette (comment ça ça se dit pas Zèbrette ?). On a aussi une Lapine, Kalincka mais elle agissait bizaremment quand elle entendait des ERB... Elle faisait des bulles... C'était chelou, du coup on l'a mise dans un coin.  
ET, vu qu'on est fauchées à la fin du mois, on n'a pas d'argent pour les entretenir, donc pour pas qu'ils tombent en panne, on les laisse se déplacer librement dans la pizzeria la nuit. Et blabla, ils te prennent pour un endosquelette sans costume, du coup ils veulent te tuer, tu dois survivre jusqu'à 6 heures du mat', tu connais le principe de FNAF.  
Bon, je dois te laisser, je fais un RP avec quelqu'un, je te rappelle demain !"

Woor se tenait là, dans son bureau, vêtue de ses vêtements de garde de nuit, sans rien dire, le regard dans le vide. Dans sa tête, elle était complétement décédée tellement c'était le bordel pour elle. Elle secoua la tête. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Le fandom avait créé un fangame de FNAF ou quoi ? Elle comprenait rien. Elle avait encore raté les bails ? Elle regarda les trois animatroniques sur son moniteur. Titipo, Wolcean et Sun Wings... En y pensant, c'était marrant de voir ses amies dans un jeu vidéo...

La caméra fut alors brouillée, la faisant moins rire d'un coup. Sun avait disparu, elle la chercha sur les différentes caméras, et la trouva dans la réserve. Ses ailes étaient repliées contre son corps, elle essayait d'être la plus discrète possible, ce qui était un peu compliqué pour un robot de 2m30 de haut.

C'était tranquille pour le moment, il était 2 heure de matin, la chauve-souris n'était venue la voir qu'une seule fois. C'était presque chiant. Soudainement, quand l'horloge sonna trois heures, une rire sinistre féminin retentit et toute les caméras se brouillèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucun animal sur la scène... WHAT ?! Mais Freddy, enfin Wolcean n'agissait qu'à partir de la nuit 3 normalement, non ? Elle partit voir au Pirate Cove, une vague d'effroi lui donna des frissons : le rideau était ouvert et le panneau devant disait "ERB PUTAIN BLBLBBLL"

Elle regarda dans le couloir : une lapine blanche courait n'importe comment droit vers elle en poussant des cris aigus. Woor ferma la porte en catastrophe. Un soupir de soulagement non feint sortit de sa gorge quand elle entendit des coups à la porte. Elle était hors d'atteinte de l'animatronique. Elle jeta un oeil à son énergie : IL NE LUI RESTAIT QUE 20% DE BATTERIE ?! C'ÉTAIT QUOI CE COMPLOT MONDIAL ?! (Ça, c'est ma réaction quand je joue à FNAF)

Elle rechercha Titi, qui se trouvait juste devant sa porte, qu'elle ferma. Le Zèbre tenait étrangement bien sur deux jambes pour un... Pour un Zèbre quoi. Elle tapait à la fenêtre avec son sabot.

"Hey, laisse-moi entrer ! Tu ne veux pas un peu de pizza ? Ou un peu d'amour ? De ship ? disait-elle de sa voix robotique.

\- Nan, pas maintenant, merci..." souffla la métalleuse.

Toutes les portes étaient fermées, son énergie restante baissait dangereusement vite. 3, 2, 1... Les lumières s'éteignèrent, son moniteur se coupa, le PUTAIN DE VENTILATEUR QUI EST TOUJOURS LÀ SANS PUTAIN DE RAISON ralentit, puis s'arrêta. C'était le noir complet, Woor était parfaitement sereine... Nan en fait elle flippait autant que quand elle était dans un grand huit mais sans attaches... Wait elle avait déjà ça un jour ? Bref !

Un bruit la réveilla : la mélodie de Toreador's March à la boîte à musique jouait, et la pionnière du Pandrof regardait dans les yeux la Louve aux yeux clignotants. Tiens, c'était la seule chose qui avait pas changé dans le jeu... La lumière de ses orbites s'éteignèrent. Et merde...

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

Woor, le coeur battant à 18000 à l'heure, regadait son écran qui indiquait un joli "Game Over" et un "Ta perdue t sérieu didiée" en plus petit. Elle était, est et sera toujours aussi nulle aux jeux d'horreur... Après que son coeur eu arrêté de faire une crise cardiaque, elle retourna sur Twitter, et commença à écrire :

"Insane2Angel (Wolcean), TitipoFfn, SunWings_Ffn, _Kalincka, LaviLaBicheFF, j'ai raté des bails ou vous avez créé un jeu FNAF sans me prévenir ?"

Elle attendit un instant. Wolcean lui répondit immédiatement. Quelle rapide cette petite Mia...

Wolcean : Hihi, voui ! Tu l'as essayé c'est ça ? Il était comment ?  
Woor : Dur  
Wolcean : C'était un peu le but !  
Woor : Mais il était bien fait !  
Wolcean : Merci !  
Lavi : On était vachement fières du résultat ! :3  
Woor : Pourquoi vous avez prévenu personne ?  
SunWings : Ct poure la surprise lol  
Kalincka : *gif*  
Titipo : Kali, t'es au courant que ça a aucun rapport avec la conversation ?  
Kalincka : Y'a toujours de la place pour le Moine dans une conversation  
Wolcean : Ahah xD

* * *

 _ **Quel est la morale de cette histoire? Rien du tout.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **A part que FNAF c'est le bien**_


	10. Problème d'originalité

**Titre : Problème d'originalité**

 **Auteur : Jafaden**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : La joyeuse bande de Salut les Geeks**

 **Disclaimer : SLG est la propriété de Mathieu Sommet !**

 ** _Salut, mes petites mandarines que j'aime !_** ** _Voici ma petite participation pour ce recueil d'halloween. J'avoue que c'est très court mais mon truc, c'est les reviews, pas les OS ! X)_** ** _J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira._**

 _ **Petit jeu : Retrouver tous les personnages. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, je pense. ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

Problème d'originalité

\- Nan ! J'suis désolé, Patron, mais tu sors pas comme ça!

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, gamin ? J'suis pas à ton goût ?...

\- Va te changer, tu ne nous accompagneras pas dans cette tenue.

\- Bah pourquoi ? Pour une fois qu'il mets ses "petits" penchants à part.

\- On t'a pas sonné, la peluche.

\- Quoi ?! Pour une fois que je suis de ton côté !

\- Je m'en contrefout. Déguise-toi en zombie, momie ou une autre merde dans ce genr-

\- Mais je suis déjà en momie...

\- J'aurai plutôt dis en rouleau de PQ, mais bref.

\- ... Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste ?...

\- Les pissenlits sont nos amis !

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Que le Seigneur pardonne vos péchés.

\- Sinon, Math', tu disais ?

\- Ah ! Ouais, Patron ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Va te changer.

\- Bah quoi !? Les autres ont le droit de se faire clown de cirque, rouleau de PQ, Frankenstein, pu-

\- En réalité, mon cher, Frankenstein est la créature d'un savant fou et non l'inverse. Ce qui fait que-

\- On s'en bat les couilles, putain !

\- Nan, on s'en bat pas les couilles ! Va te changer, bordel de merde !

\- Mais c'est quoi le problème avec son costume ?

\- Mais c'est pas adéquat pour Halloween, ça se voit, non ?!

\- Mais va aux US ou en Angleterre ! Y a des trucs cent fois pire, là-bas ! J'en ai même ramené quelques unes dans mes bordels la fois où-

\- Le truc, c'est qu'on est en France, en fait. Donc fait moi le plaisir de t'habiller autrement !

\- Et si je rajoutais des paillettes, des strass ou même un joli petit ruban ?

\- Ferme ta gueule de grognasse !

\- Namého ! Spèce de goujat !

\- Et si j'ai pas envie de l'enlever ?

\- De un : t'as toujours envie de tout. De deux : tu tiens tant que ça à revoir l'Homme à la Cravate ?

\- T'oserais pas ! Tu perdrais tout ton public féminin et une part du public masculin.

\- Rien à battre ! Personne n'est irremplaçable !

\- Mathieu ?...

\- Me cherche pas, gamin, ou tu risques d'me trouver...

\- Ben essaye, alors ! Je crève, tu crèves avec moi !

\- Les gars, j'pense qu'on devrait essayer de se calmer.

\- Mathieu ?...

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'tire, c'est ça ?!

\- Quand tu veux ! Je reviens toujours !

\- MATHIEU ?!

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Depuis quand t'oses me gueuler à la face, toi ?

\- J'sais pas, c'est venu tout seul...

\- Bon, quoi ?

\- C'est quand qu'on y va ?

\- Quand il sera en monstre comme tout le monde !

\- Mais Mathieu...

\- J'ai dis !

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Tu fais chier, gamin... Mais sinon, qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ce déguisement ?

\- C'est pas fait pour Halloween et pis aussi, ça attire les gosses.

\- ... Ça se tient.

\- Et pis surtout, c'est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès moche.

\- ... N'empêche que ça te va bien au teint, le costume de poireau.


	11. Rat VS 9mm

**Titre : Rat VS 9mm**

 **Auteur : Celephais  & Madou-Dilou (en coopération)**

 **Rating : T (scènes violentes/jurons fleuris)**

 **Personnages : Salut les Geeks**

 **Disclaimer : SLG appartient à Mathieu Sommet**

 _ **Celephais : Je tiens à remercier Madou-Dilou pour avoir été à l'initiative de cet OS, avec laquelle ç'a été un plaisir de travailler - beau boulot, chère acolyte ! Et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**_

* * *

Rat VS 9mm

 _Il arriva chez nous un vendredi d'octobre. C'était le soir d' Halloween. Ancien traumatisme enfoui sous un costume noir et un slip, qui a trouvé marrant de refaire surface un soir où le **loup** de la meute se faisait profondément chier..._

Ç'aurait pu être une journée comme les autres.

Un banal jeudi du mois d'octobre, le soir d' Halloween, chez « les Sommet », chacun vaquait à ses occupations :

… dans le salon, le Geek accrochait les décorations d' Halloween...

… le Panda choisissait la playlist la plus effrayante possible, pour l'ambiance...

… dans son bureau, Mathieu cherchait des vidéos à commenter pour le prochain numéro de _Salut Les Geeks_ …

… et le Hippie, vautré sur le tapis bio recyclé de sa chambre, en plein trip, contemplait la magnifique

arborescence de ses doigts.

Quant au Patron, pour une fois, il ne faisait rien. Allongé sur son lit aux draps de satin couleur améthyste, il fumait une cigarette en cherchant comment s'occuper ce soir-là.

Aller tourmenter le Geek ? Bof, il l'avait déjà fait 2 jours auparavant, ce ne serait guère intéressant de remettre ça aujourd'hui… Chercher une chatte ? Mais il pleuvait, il faudrait sortir, prendre le temps d'aller en boîte, draguer… pour tout dire, il avait la flemme, et vu que tous les autres étaient à la maison, il pouvait difficilement appeler l'une de ses « conquêtes » pour lui demander de venir sur place. Lire un livre ? Ah ah, très drôle…

« Je vieillis, pensa-t-il, i peine quelques années, j'aurais enchaîné les bars, les verres et les conquêtes… et maintenant, regardez-moi ! Au pieu un jeudi soir à 22 heures, comme un papi ! Si ça continue, je vais finir par écouter du jazz en sirotant d' la verveine ! »

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions, quand un bruit attira son attention : un léger craquement, qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas entendu dans des circonstances normales, mais exceptionnellement, l'appartement était plutôt calme. Le Patron se redressa, écrasa machinalement sa clope presque terminée dans le cendrier posé sur sa table de nuit, et tendit l'oreille. Au bout de quelques instants, le même son se fit à nouveau entendre, suivi d'un bruit de pas minuscules et précipités, le tout provenant de sous son lit.

Presque content d'avoir un peu d'animation, et afin de tirer tout cela au clair, le Patron tira le meuble – provoquant la chute d'innombrables coussins et accessoires entassés sur le couvre-lit – et observa attentivement ; enfin, il aperçut un petit trou dans une plinthe, qui, il en était sûr, n'était pas là auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce que… dit-il.

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant dépasser un petit museau gris surmonté d'une grande paire de moustaches sortir du trou ; un rat le dévisageait d'un air surpris, l'air de se demander la cause de ce remue-ménage.

De son bureau, Mathieu entendit un bruit de chute suivi d'une bordée de jurons aussi fleuris qu'inventifs, enchaînés à la vitesse d'une mitraillette dans un film de Tarantino. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea vers la chambre du Patron.

Quand il s'engouffra dans la pièce remplie de fumée de cigarette, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en deux cercles parfaits et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus mi-mort-de-rire mi-interloqué. Car la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux valait bien toutes les vidéos traitées depuis la création de SLG en matière d'incongru...

Le lit retourné, le placard dégueulant au sol tout un panel de costumes noirs, la chambre était dans un désolant capharnaüm. Mais surtout, une ombre dans un coin de la pièce, plaquée au mur et tremblant de tous ses membres... Mathieu s'approcha prudemment, sans trop y croire.

\- Patron... J'veux bien que tu t'branles, mais de là à ce que tu foutes ta chambre dans un état pareil...

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit.

\- Allez, tu vas lâcher ta bite et me ranger ce bazar !

Mathieu empoigna le bras de son homologue pervers, mais celui-ci, crispé et tendu comme un arc, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. En tirant un peu plus fort, il remarqua les veines saillantes du poignet et sentit le bras se contracter un peu plus. Mais il résistait, l'animal !

\- Mais arrête ça, on dirait un gamin ! Tu vas me ranger ce b...

\- La ferme, gamin !

Mathieu sursauta. Le Patron avait hurlé l'ordre. Bien que déstabilisé, le youtuber se reprit :

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe à la fin ? Tu vas te calmer, nom d'un poulpe à trente-six tentacules?

Il grimaça en constatant que sa tentative de normaliser le Patron était tombée à plat, ce dernier ne pipant mot.

Mathieu commença à râler :

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de sortir une vanmmmmph !

Le Patron lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche. Le vidéaste commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter : pourtant il lui avait formellement interdit de tenter quoique ce soit avec lui sous peine de le faire rentrer définitivement dans sa tête. Alors, nom d'un _nerd_ avec une vie sociale, qu'arrivait-il à sa personnalité ?

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre.

Aussitôt, le Patron retint sa respiration, et Mathieu sentit son bras trembler davantage. De la sueur dégoulinait de son front et il en était presque complètement trempé. En plissant bien les yeux, il arriva à distinguer les yeux derrière ses lunettes noires, et ils regardaient une direction précise. Mathieu tourna difficilement la tête, et ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

Un rat.

Un rat gris, énorme, à la queue épaisse et aux grands yeux rouges.

Il se tenait assis sur ses pattes arrière, l'air d'interroger Mathieu sur l'état du monsieur en noir.

Se tournant à nouveau vers le pervers en costume, le youtuber constata que ce dernier était devenu blanc. Blême, trempé de sueur de la tête aux pieds, tremblant encore plus qu'une Savannah devant le produit de sa chasse, le front rayé d'une veine saillante, on pouvait même entendre ses dents claquer, en rythme avec ses genoux qui s'entrechoquaient. Mathieu n'aurait jamais imaginé penser un jour ça de son côté pervers, de son côté sombre, de son côté criminel, mais il faisait vraiment peine à voir.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il fut devancé par sa personnalité :

\- P...Putain de bestiole ! hurla-t-il. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Il envoya valser Mathieu contre le mur d'un mouvement du bras, et continua :

\- Tu vas payer pour c' que t'as fait y' a trois ans. J' vais t' buter, gamin, j'vais te...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Des voix retentissaient dans le couloir :

\- Hey! C'est pas un peu fini ce boucan ! Y' en a qui bossent, ici !

Suivi d'une intonation plaintive :

-M...Mathieu, c'est quoi tout ce bruit ?

Stoppé net dans son élan de bravoure, le Patron s'immobilisa d'un coup, tandis qu'un kigurumi et une casquette apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- P...Patron ? balbutia le Geek.

\- Mais tu nous fais quoi, là... marmonna Maître Panda. Mathieu, tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton vaguement scandalisé, en désignant le Patron, blanc comme un linge et jouant des castagnettes avec ses genoux.

Mathieu réprima un sourire – car il était vrai que cette vision du plus grand criminel sexuel de Paris avait quelque chose de déstabilisant, pour ne pas dire comique, et se précipita sur ses personnalités.

\- Je vous explique. Y a un rat dans la chambre et le Patron a été... traumatisé quand il était encore la seule personnalité assez concrète pour pouvoir sortir de mon esprit.

\- Traumatisé ? répéta le Geek, incrédule.

\- Par un rat ? compléta le Panda. Lui ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Mathieu. On va déjà sortir d'ici, et je vous expliquerai. Tu viens, Patron ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Terrorisé, il regardait fixement le sol, de crainte de voir apparaître un museau pointu et une paire de moustaches. Intrigués, ses acolytes contemplaient le criminel, figé : le Patron était plus livide qu'un geek qui vient de se taper une _lan_ de 48 heures de suite, et si tendu qu'on l'aurait cru coulé dans le bronze : jambes arquées, pieds vissés dans le sol, bras collés au corps, poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, il semblait prendre la pose pour devenir sa propre statue. Au lieu de son rictus narquois habituel, ses traits se déformaient sous l'effet d'une intense terreur, il respirait par saccades, et sa chemise était trempée de sueur. Mais plus surprenant que tout : il n'avait pas proféré une insanité depuis au moins 2 minutes, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel, voire inquiétant.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, maugréa Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel, allez, ferme cette porte et suis-nous !

\- Laisse-moi gamin ! riposta le Patron en repoussant le vidéaste, j'veux buter cette saloperie moi-même, ou j'arriverai plus jamais à pioncer tranquille !

\- Mais il est parti !

\- S'il est parti, il peut revenir ! Et j'veux pas qu'il revienne, t'entends gamin ? hurla l'homme en noir en attrapant Mathieu par le col de son t-shirt et en commençant à le secouer comme dix pruniers. S'il revient, j'vais crever de trouille, moi ! Voilà, j'l'ai dit, j'ai la trouille, t'es content ?

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, s'il vous plaîîîît ! couina le Geek en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles.

\- Bon, on se calme, intervint le Panda. Ecoute, Patron, on va fermer la porte de ta chambre, comme ça même si cette bestiole revient, elle ne pourra pas sortir, d'accord ? On va au salon, et on réfléchit tous ensemble. Mais d'abord, lâche Mathieu, demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

\- T'es de son côté, ou quoi ? cingla le Patron en regardant le Panda droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt. Certes, il avait l'habitude des débordements verbaux de son « collègue », mais le ton de sa voix reflétait quelque chose d'autre, d'encore plus déplaisant que d'habitude, comme si le Patron commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre les pédales… « Je dois rester concentré, pensa le Panda, et surtout ne pas l'encourager dans son délire ». Parvenant à se ressaisir, il demanda au criminel :

\- Mais du côté de qui, bon sang ?

\- Du rat ! T'es de son côté, hein, saleté d'animal ? Solidarité entre bestioles, c'est ça ? Bande de nuisibles, ouais ! J'parie que tu kiffes de me voir me ridiculiser parce que j'ai la trouille d'un pauvre rat, pas vrai ?

\- Mais tu délires, mon vieux ! rétorqua le Panda. Je te signale qu'on est tous en train d'essayer de t'aider, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué ! Tu crois que ça nous amuse, de chasser un rat à onze heures du soir ? On a tous mieux à faire, tu sais ! Alors tu arrêtes ta parano débile et d'étrangler Mathieu, et tu fermes cette foutue porte!

Le Patron regarda son créateur, dont il tenait toujours le col d'une poigne de fer ; le youtuber avait le teint un peu rouge, et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Le criminel secoua lentement la tête, comme au sortir d'un cauchemar, et desserra son étreinte. Mathieu reprit appui au sol en titubant, et se massa le cou. « Merci » marmonna-t-il en s'adressant au Panda qui tournait déjà les talons en direction du salon, puis il sortit de la chambre, suivi par le Geek. Le Patron eut l'air d'hésiter, puis ferma la porte et suivit ses camarades, tête basse, presque piteux. Les mains encore tremblantes, il tenta d'allumer une cigarette pour se donner une contenance, et dut s'y reprendre à cinq fois avant de réussir à faire fonctionner son briquet.

* * *

Ils poussèrent la porte du salon, et trouvèrent le Hippie affalé sur le sofa.

\- Ben quoi, gros ? J'change d'espace dimensionnel, ma chambre est envahie par des mauvaises ondes sonores...

\- Bon, soupira Mathieu, vous êtes tous là, je vais pouvoir commencer.

Il s'assit sur le sofa, au milieu des décorations d' Halloween pas encore accrochées, suivi par le Geek, qui s'assit par terre, et de Maître Panda qui prit place sur le fauteuil. Le Patron resta debout, vaine tentative de conserver un semblant de dignité. La pâleur de son visage et ses tremblements ne traduisaient que trop bien l'état de tension dans lequel il se trouvait, si bien que même le Hippie remarqua un problème :

\- Hey, gros, il a quoi ton karma ? Il est pas comme d'habitude, gros...

\- Oh, toi, la ferme, marmonna Mathieu. Patron, je vais tout révéler. Pas d'objection ?

L'intéressé resta muet, se contentant de souffler un nuage de fumée. Prenant ce silence pour un oui, Mathieu se racla la gorge et commença son récit.

\- Vous êtes toutes des personnalités, donc des parties concrètes de moi qui se sont manifestées quand j'ai commencé à glander sur Internet, et chacun d'entre vous représente une part du Web. Le Geek représente les gameurs sans aucune vie sociale, le Hippie incarne les pacifistes qui ne font rien pour changer les choses, le Panda, les vidéos d'animaux mignons, _lolcats_ et autres, et le Patron est le côté porno de la Force.

\- Mais on sait déjà tout ça, mec, l'interrompit Maître Panda, pourquoi tu nous le racontes ?

\- Patience, mon ami patience... Et donc, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas sortis de moi...

Il s'interrompit, guettant une vanne du criminel. Seul un silence buté, rythmé par un souffle haletant, lui répondit.

\- Hum. Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas sortis de moi, disais-je, tous dans le même ordre. Le Patron l'a fait en premier, étant alors le seul assez concret pour pouvoir y arriver.

\- Attends, attends, l'interrompit Maître Panda, et pourquoi pas le Geek ? C'est quand même le côté le plus représenté du web, non ?

Le Geek se mit à couiner :

\- Parce que tout le monde me déteste ! Même Mathieu ! Bouuinnn...

Le vidéaste releva un visage passablement énervé. L'histoire était déjà difficile à raconter, et les interruptions systématiques de ses acolytes ne l'aidaient pas à garder son calme.

\- Vos gueules, je suis en train de raconter ! On n'est pas devant la caméra, au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué, donc vos piques ne servent absolument à rien !

Le Geek se mit à geindre derechef. Personne ne l'aimait, même Mathieu ne voulait plus de lui. Il allait faire une fugue, il allait s'en aller et il allait les laisser tout seuls et tout le monde le regretterait drôlement. Pour le faire taire, Mathieu le menaça de jeter tous ses jeux et peluches à la poubelle, ce qui mit immédiatement fin à ses jérémiades. Le silence se fit donc dans le salon, juste entrecoupé par la respiration saccadée du Patron, qui n'avait pas cessé de trembler, et Mathieu put donc continuer son récit :

\- Donc, disais-je, le Patron est sorti de mon esprit en premier, et comme il est la luxure incarnée, dixit notre ami AngelMJ, un des premiers trucs qu'il a fait une fois à l'air libre est de pratiquer la masturbation, et...

\- Et sa maman est arrivée et l'a regardé bizarrement comme si elle sondait son âme...

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le Panda.

\- Ben quoi ? Vous avez pas compris la référence ? A l'épisode 65...

Mathieu eut un soupir indigné.

\- Pour info, vu que vous êtes tous moi, on partage tous la même mère...

\- Tu parles d'Internet ?

\- ...

Devant le mutisme de son créateur, Maître Panda eut une mimique triomphante :

\- Ha-ha ! Donc...

\- Donc que dalle ! coupa Mathieu, tu es une partie de moi, donc tu es moi, donc tu es juste un être humain !

\- Mais non, j'suis un panda !

\- Non !

Le Geek posa les main sur ses oreilles en couinant :

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, vous allez divorcer à cause de moi...

De silence tendu, on était passé à vacarme pesant.

\- Tu es juste un crétin d'humain, arrête de...

\- Je suis un ursidé, quand-est-que tu vas comprendre ça ?!

\- Bouhouhou...

On pouvait même entendre le Hippie s'exclamer _qu'ils en avaient trop pris, gros_. Soudain, dans ce vacarme assourdissant, une voix rauque hurla presque :

\- Fermez-la, bande de tapettes !

Ceux qui se disputaient cessèrent, celui qui pleurait se tut.

Le Patron reprit d'une voix tremblante, mais autoritaire cependant :

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que je pionçais après m'être branlé, je tenais encore ma bite dans la main, un de ces enfoirés de rongeurs de mes deux s'est pointé et l'a mordu, jusqu'au sang...

Il eut un geste de la main, et lâcha :

\- Et boum... traumatisme.

Le Panda et le Geek en restèrent sans voix. Mathieu grimaça, constatant que décidément, la subtilité ne serait jamais le domaine de son homologue pervers, même s'il savait à quoi s'attendre en créant le personnage violent et _trash_ du Patron. Quant au Hippie, il se demandait ce que les lamas de Transylvanie venaient faire dans le coin...

Le Patron souffla un nuage de fumée, et poursuivit :

\- Cet enfoiré a failli me _la_ bousiller. Mathieu m'a traîné à l'hosto en m' faisant passer pour son frère jumeau...

Il ricana nerveusement, secouant la tête :

\- Son jumeau ! Tsss... Les docs étaient vraiment assez cons pour gober ça. Alors, maintenant...

Le Patron se tut un instant pour observer son auditoire. Tous ses acolytes, sauf son créateur, étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, et il apprécia sa supériorité, même s'il était toujours aussi nerveux.

\- J'ai une grosse cicatrice. Proportionnelle à la taille de ma bite, donc énorme. Ça m'fait mousser auprès de mes putes, mais je la hais, cette marque. Ma bite est devenue un point faible à cause d'elle...

Des reniflements se firent entendre. On regarda vers le sol. Le Geek pleurait.

Encore.

\- C'est… c'est horrible. T… T'as dû souffrir, avoir très peur…

\- Ouais, bon, c'est terminé maintenant, grommela le Patron en jetant son mégot par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Je t'ai demandé mille fois de pas faire ça ! râla Mathieu, et si ça tombe sur quelqu'un, hein ? On aura l'air malin !

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? J'fais pas dans l'social, moi, riposta l'homme en noir.

Il se retourna vers ses « collègues », qui le regardaient tous en silence : Mathieu d'un air de reproche, le Panda soucieux, le Geek reniflant et le Hippie … presque normalement, ce qui était plutôt étrange, compte tenu de toutes les substances illicites dont il s'était gavé.

\- Hé oh, ça va, vous allez pas me faire une scène pour une pauvre clope ! J'ai déjà fait bien pire, non ? ricana le Patron.

\- Change pas de sujet, répliqua le Panda, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après cet épisode ?

\- Comment ça, après ? Ben, rien, j'vous l'ai dit, j'me suis retrouvé aux urgences comme un crétin, et j'ai une cicatrice à vie à … à l'endroit où la bestiole m'a mordu, merde, j'vais pas vous faire un dessin, quand même !

\- On va faire des dessins ? glapit le Geek, en se torchant le nez avec son t-shirt rouge, super !

\- Arrête, petit, demanda doucement Mathieu. Je crois que tu ne nous dis pas tout, Patron.

\- Ouvre tes chakras, gros, lança le Hippie, c'est bon pour le karma !

Le Patron se tut à nouveau. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, rajusta sa veste, remit le col de sa chemise en place, et déclara finalement :

\- Ouais, ok, j'avoue… Y a pas que la cicatrice… Même si ça m'fait bien chier… Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? questionna le Panda avec douceur.

\- Je…

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, et se planta devant la fenêtre, regardant au loin pour ne pas croiser le regard de ses compagnons. La gorge nouée, il reprit :

\- A cause de tout ça, je… je suis devenu… musophobe.

D'abord stupéfaits par cette annonce, les trois autres personnages réagirent ensuite tous en même temps :

\- Muso – quoi ? s'écria le Geek.

\- C'est quoi ça, encore ? Il se fout de nous ? s'interrogea le Panda.

\- Ça veut dire que t'aimes pas le museau – vinaigrette, gros ? Ben c'est pas grave, tu peux manger du soja à la place ! fit le Hippie.

Par-dessus cette cacophonie, la voix de Mathieu se fit entendre :

\- Ça veut dire qu'il a la phobie des rats.

Le Geek, le Panda et le Hippie cessèrent instantanément leur brouhaha. Le Panda fut le premier à réagir, et se dirigea vers le Patron, qui paraissait toujours fasciné par les lampadaires éclairant la rue obscurcie. Lui posant une main fraternelle sur l'épaule, il prit un ton compatissant :

\- Bon, ok, tu as la phobie des rats, c'est dit. C'est super courageux de ta part de nous l'avoir avoué, mec, bravo. Mais tu sais, c'est pas gr…

\- Épargne-moi ton discours de psy à la con ! explosa le Patron.

Dans une brusque volte – face, il repoussa violemment la main de son collègue et, le visage déformé par la colère, se mit à hurler à son auditoire :

\- Je suis un mec moi, un vrai, pas une espèce de chiffe molle sans rien dans l' pantalon ! J'ai pas à avoir peur d'un RAT, bordel !

Avant que les autres n'aient pu esquisser le moindre geste, le Patron avait tiré son 9 millimètres de sa veste et déclara d'une voix furieuse, bien qu'encore un peu tremblante :

\- Alors écoutez-moi bien, tous autant que vous êtes : ce rat, je vais le traquer, le choper, et le tuer. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

\- Tu...tu ferais pas ça, gros ? balbutia le Hippie, qui avait enfin compris de quoi il retournait.

\- Ben tiens ! J'vais me gêner. Et me sors pas tes conneries pacifistes comme quoi toutes les bestioles sont nos potes, tu peux pas dire ça après ce que tu viens d'apprendre.

\- Mais ils sont gentils les rats ! s'emporta le Geek avec une véhémence insoupçonnée qui fit sursauter tout le monde, à l'exception du Patron. C'est eux qui cousent la robe de Cendrillon !

Le Patron répliqua, hargneux :

\- Et ça change quoi, hein, gamin ? Ils arrivent même pas à la niquer à la fin !

Soudain, il arma son 9mm, et avant que les autres n'aient pu réagir, il le braqua sur eux :

\- Ho, oui, ce rat, j' vais l' buter. Et le premier qui essaiera de m'en empêcher...

Sa phrase resta en suspens, si bien que ses compagnons ne surent pas s'il s'agissait d'un moyen de les intimider ou s'il cherchait ses mots. Le résultat était le même. Un autres de ces silences écrasants qui faisaient souvent leur apparition depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le salon se manifesta, avant que le Panda ne le brise avec de la peine et de la désapprobation dans la voix :

\- Patron, arrête. Je sais que tu veux prendre ta revanche, mais t'as pas à nous...

\- J'ai déjà presque buté ce petit con (il pointa Mathieu de son arme), tu crois quand même pas que je vais faire du sentiment avec vous ?!

Mathieu lui jeta un regard de reproche. A l'époque, le Patron l'avait blessé presque à mort, et par la même dispersé les autres personnalités, lui compris, dans les esprits d'autres personnes, alors que lui-même s'était retrouvé dans le coma. Ça avait été un cauchemar pour remettre tout ce monde en place, et il comptait remettre ça ?!

Soit il était complètement con, soit il perdait sérieusement les pédales.

Le Patron claqua la langue, et gronda d'une voix blanche :

\- Tu vas crever, le rat. J'te l' jure.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, et claqua la porte.

Le Hippie se leva aussitôt le criminel sorti :

\- Faut l'empêcher, gros, il va tuer un animal !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? grogna Mathieu. Au pire il le tue et il dormira enfin sur ses deux oreilles.

\- Ouais, protesta le Geek, mais les rats c'est gentil, et c'est pas comme si il l'avait pas cherché.

\- Là-dessus, il a pas tort, nota Maître Panda. Après tout ce qu'il a fait subir aux cadavres, aux petites filles et aux animaux, ça sonne un peu comme une vengeance, non ?

Mathieu eut une mimique rieuse.

\- On verra si tu prends toujours le parti de ce rongeur une fois qu'il aura dévoré toutes tes réserves de rhubarbe et de bambou !

De la chambre du Patron leur parvenait un vacarme assourdissant, savant mélange de meubles qu'on renverse et d'insultes vulgaires au possible.

Le Geek balbutia :

-Mais si je le garde avec moi, le Patron pourra plus me frapper...

\- Ah, ça c'est hors de question !, s'écria Mathieu. Tu perdrais automatiquement ton statut de victime, et crois-moi, ce qu'il te fait dans la cave, c'est bon pour c' que t'as !

Le Panda ajouta :

\- Et puis faut pas oublier que c'est lui qui amène notre public féminin ! Comment tu veux garder l'attention des représentantes de la gent féminine avec un Patron incapable de proférer la moindre blague salace et jouant des castagnettes avec ses dents après chacune de tes apparitions ?

\- Pour information, c'est exactement ce qu'a fait Mathieu avec moi ! protesta le Geek en reniflant. Le troll cinglant au t-shirt jaune a disparu et à la place je me suis retrouvé... comme ça ! (il se désigna lui-même). On peut très bien échanger mon statut de victime avec le côté classe du Patron, ça dérangerait personne ! Les fans ont beaucoup réagi quand tu m'as changé du jour au lendemain, peut-être ?!

\- Mais oui, personne ne t'aime, les fans ne te regardent pas, tu t'inquiètes pour ta cote de popularité, énuméra Mathieu d'un ton las, mais je ne peux plus changer mes personnalités comme ça, d'un coup ! Vous êtes moi, et vous êtes comme ça depuis... trop longtemps. Et puis tu imagines la réaction de masse des abonnée -ÉEs ?

Le Geek se tut, ne sachant que répondre.

Le silence écrasant se fit de nouveau sentir, rythmé par les échos du combat qui leur parvenait du couloir.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva :

\- Hey ! Il est passé où le Hippie ?!

Mathieu et le Geek se tournèrent d'un bond vers Maître Panda, qui désignait la place désormais vacante du sofa, seulement occupée par des guirlandes de citrouilles froissées.

Le kigurumi et la casquette fixèrent Mathieu, qui, las et exaspéré, ne put que marmonner :

\- Nom d'un moule à gaufres en panne...

* * *

En sortant du salon, le Patron s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain, pour se passer le visage sous l'eau ; il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, mais il tremblait encore de peur, et voulait se ressaisir avant de se retrouver face à sa phobie. Devant le miroir, il avait rejoué la scène de Robert de Niro dans _Raging Bull_ :

« C'est à moi qu'tu parles ? » avait-il lancé d'un ton brusque à son reflet.

L'exercice lui avait donné un coup de fouet, et il s'était rué dans sa chambre, déterminé à en finir avec ce satané rat.

Fermant la porte à toute volée, il avait tourné la clé dans la serrure, puis rangé la clé dans sa veste de costume, tout en marmonnant d'une voix sourde : « à nous deux, saloperie à fourrure ! »

Maintenant que sa fureur était un peu retombée, le pervers se sentait légèrement décontenancé, et son ancienne angoisse revenait peu à peu, lui serrant la gorge. Il enfonça profondément ses ongles dans la paume de sa main libre, insensible à la douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il commençait à saigner. Refermant une poigne moite mais ferme autour de la crosse de son arme, il inspira à fond, expira pour se calmer, et commença à inspecter chaque centimètre carré de la pièce, en essayant de se concentrer sur sa vengeance ; à cause de cette sale bête, il avait dû avouer son secret à ses « frères » se montrer vulnérable, et cela, il ne le tolérait pas. Il était un criminel, un dur de dur, une main de fer dans un gant d'acier trempé, les autres le craignaient, et rien de tout ça ne devait changer ! Il ne sortirait d'ici qu'avec le cadavre de la bestiole au poing, et en ferait une chapka qu'il enfoncerait sur le crâne ahuri du Hippie, ce foutu défenseur des animaux !

Ricanant à l'idée du baba-cool coiffé de la petite fourrure grise, il en oublia presque sa peur et redoubla de vigilance, l'oreille aux aguets, guettant le moindre petit trottinement sur le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les recherches (menées à grand fracas et ponctuées d'imprécations diverses) s'avérèrent infructueuses : rien sous le lit, ni sous la table de chevet, ou derrière l'armoire.

Frustré, le Patron releva ses lunettes sur son nez trempé de sueur, et entama la dernière partie de son examen : le placard. L'arme toujours en main, une lampe torche dans l'autre, il ouvrit lentement la porte… et poussa un juron sonore :

\- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Aveuglé par le faisceau de la lampe, le Hippie se cachait les yeux de la main ; dans l'autre, le Patron s'aperçut qu'il tenait… le rat, paisiblement installé à califourchon entre sa paume et son bras, qui le regardait d'un air qui lui parut goguenard.

\- J'voulais retrouver le rat, gros, bredouilla le Hippie, avant que tu le butes.

Le visage du Patron était ravagé de tics nerveux ; le souffle court, son expression oscillait follement entre le dégoût, la peur et la haine pure. Reprenant ses esprits, il attrapa le Hippie par un bout de son t-shirt en coton bio froissé, et le tira hors du placard.

\- Sors d'ici, crétin de bouffeur de graines ! Et plus vite que ça !

Le Hippie tituba maladroitement, mais réussit à se rétablir sur ses jambes, le rat toujours niché au creux de son bras. Le Patron braqua son 9 mm sur le petit mammifère, qui pointa un museau curieux sur la gueule noire de l'arme.

\- Et maintenant, souffla le criminel d'un ton respirant la folie, tire-toi d'ici et laisse-moi en finir avec cette putain de bestiole !

\- Faut pas tuer les animaux, gros, c'est mauvais pour le karma !

\- Arrête avec ta philosophie écolo-bio-débilo, gronda le Patron, si tu te casses pas, j'te bute avec !

Le Hippie déglutit, mal à l'aise, et balbutia :

\- Tu n'oserais pas…

Pour toute réponse, l'homme en noir se mit à rire comme un damné :

\- J'vais m'gêner, tiens ! J'ai déjà tué le Prof et quasiment expédié _ad patres_ mon propre créateur, tu crois que je vais avoir des remords pour TOI ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter, de me supprimer ? demanda l'autre, dans un de ses rares éclairs de lucidité.

\- Un peu de tranquillité, déjà ! répliqua le Patron. Ras-le-bol de tes délires sur la paix dans le monde, tu me gonfles avec tes ondes positives, nom de Dieu ! A cause de toi, j'ai presque des regrets à tuer, c'est le monde à l'envers !

\- Ça veut peut-être dire que tu deviens sympa… hasarda l'écolo.

Du poing qui tenait la lourde lampe torche, le Patron balança un uppercut dans le menton de son collègue, qui vacilla et manqua s'écrouler à terre.

\- Ça te va, comme preuve de gentillesse ? Ou je continue ? cingla le criminel.

Le Hippie se massait le menton, sonné. Le rat, sentant le danger, commençait à s'agiter, et remonta le long de son bras pour aller se percher sur son épaule.

\- S'cuse-moi, gros, marmonna-t-il. Mais je te rendrai pas le rat, j'voudrais bien le garder en fait.

\- QUOI ?

Lâchant la torche qui roula au sol, le Patron plaqua le Hippie contre le mur et braqua le canon de l'arme sur son front si profondément qu'il devait lui laisser une marque pendant plusieurs jours :

\- RÉPÈTE, ABRUTI DE VÉGÉTARIEN ! RÉPÈTE LA CONNERIE SANS NOM QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, ET JE TE FAIS SAUTER CE QU'IL TE RESTE DE CERVELLE POURRIE PAR LE CANNABIS !

Étouffant sous la poigne de fer de son collègue, le Hippie parvint à souffler :

\- Mais tu l'verras même pas, gros… J'le garderai dans une cage, dans ma chambre.

\- Il n'est PAS QUESTION que je vive sous le même toit que cette bestiole ! hurla le Patron (le rat, quant à lui, avait jugé plus prudent de se réfugier dans l'une des poches du pantalon de son défenseur). Tu te démerdes comme tu veux, mais c'est lui ou moi !

Le Hippie s'abstint prudemment de répondre. Derrière la porte, des coups se firent entendre, ainsi que la voix étouffée de Mathieu qui criait : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là-dedans ? Patron, ouvre ! ». Le Hippie essaya de faire tourner ses pauvres méninges abîmés par la défonce, et murmura finalement :

\- J'ai p'têtre trouvé une solution…

\- Hein?!

Le souffle du Patron se fit plus court et le Hippie sentit la prise de sa main se refermer sur son cou, l'empêchant de respirer.

\- Y a que deux solutions, souffla le criminel, seulement deux. Je crève de trouille ou c'rat crève de mes mains! T'as compris, ça, de mes mains !

Le drogué recula un peu la tête dans l'espoir d'esquiver les postillons que l'obsédé lui envoyait dans la figure, sans succès.

\- On…on pourrait le …

\- Le quoi?! aboya le Patron. L'éventrer, l'éviscérer, l'écarteler…

Le Hippie ne le vit pas à cause des lunettes teintées que portaient lui et son collègue, mais à mesure que le Patron prononçait ces mots, ses yeux, normalement bleus, se teintaient d'une étincelle de rage qui les rendait gris métallique.

\- Le disséquer, le plomber, l'empoisonner, le crucifier, le...

Le Hippie se mit à trembler. Tous ces moyens de tuer, toutes ces méthodes, toutes ces tortures, il en avait mal rien qu'à leur évocation… Pour le pacifiste qu'il était, ce n'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, et il balbutia d'une voix étranglée:

\- A…Arrête ça tout de suite. T…ton karma va …

\- Je l'encule, mon karma! Alors, c'est quoi ton idée, accouche!

Le Hippie tenta de dire quelque chose, mais il ne parvint qu'à gargouiller et à ouvrir et fermer la bouche d'une façon un peu stupide, à la manière d'un poisson qui tenterait vainement de retourner dans son bocal. Soudain, il se sentit tomber lourdement au sol. Visiblement, le criminel avait compris que l'étrangler ne l'aiderait pas à parler. Il n'eut pas le temps de masser son cou endolori que son adversaire, lui ayant arraché son bob, le releva en l'agrippant par les cheveux:

\- Alors, hippie de merde, dis-moi ton plan, que je puisse voir à quel point il est mauvais, parce que le seul plan pour s'en débarrasser, c'est de le buter!

Le Hippie reprenait encore son souffle, mais il parvint à articuler:

\- On… On pourrait le donner, gros…

Le criminel eut à nouveau un rire dément.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, gamin. Donne-le moi, que je le refile à la Mort! Qu'il rejoigne tous ceux qui ont osé me défier, ceux qui m'ont pris mes putes, qui ont percé à jour mes trafics et ceux qui ont détruit mes bordels!

Sur ces mots, le Patron plongea la main dans la poche du pantalon de son acolyte, mais il constata que ses doigts ressortaient par un trou déchiqueté.

\- PU-TAIN! souffla-t-il. Ce trou du cul…s'est… barré!

Il rejeta brutalement le Hippie contre le mur, le sonnant pour quelques secondes mais suffisamment violemment pour le faire saigner, et se mit à retourner intégralement sa chambre, sans aucune méthode, sa force décuplée par la rage.

\- Connard de rongeur de saloperie…

Le lit se fit retourner une fois de plus, tombant au sol dans un « BAM » sonore.

\- Merde de putain d'enculée de bestiole…

Ce fut au tour de l'armoire de se retrouver au sol, vomissant accessoires, livres, costards et armes en lâchant un « VLAN » tout aussi retentissant.

\- J'vais le buter, le tuer…

Le bureau y passa, faisant voler dossiers, ordinateur et stylos en émettant un « BOUM » pas moins tonitruant.

\- Oh, ouais, il va crever.

Mais au moment où il allait fracasser la vitre à l'aide de sa lampe de chevet, un coup de poing du Hippie le percuta de plein fouet, directement dans la mâchoire du criminel qui en tomba à la renverse.

Il eut à peine le temps de recracher une dent qu'un drogué en rage et en colère lui en colla un autre dans l'abdomen.

Dehors, on entendait des coups répétés contre la porte, et une voix qui disait : « bon, à 3, on y va tous ensemble okay ? Attention, 1, 2… »

Souffle coupé, portant la main à sa mâchoire endolorie, le Patron fut aussi frappé par le poing que par la démonstration de violence de son collègue, au caractère habituellement doux, voire mollasson. Était-ce l'effet de la nuit d'Halloween ? Il lui semblait que le grand dadais ramolli du bulbe s'était métamorphosé en une toute autre créature, capable d'une vengeance dure et implacable. Déboussolé, le Patron commença à ramper pour se mettre hors de portée de ce Hippie « 2.0 » qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance.

\- C'est nouveau, ça, remarqua-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante, et depuis quand tu cognes, toi ?

\- J'ai pris des cours de ninjutsu, répondit le Hippie, essoufflé.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est l'art de combat des ninjas, gros. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand on vit au quotidien avec un type aussi louche que toi, faut bien apprendre à se défendre.

\- Et ton karma, il en dit quoi ? grinça le Patron, en remettant discrètement la main sur l'arme qu'il avait lâchée.

\- Légitime défense, gros.

Le Patron aspira une grande goulée de salive au goût ferrugineux d'hémoglobine, afin de digérer l'info. Reprenant son souffle et son arme, il braqua de nouveau le canon sur le Hippie, qui se mit en posture de défense. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant en chiens de faïence, le Hippie pour une fois lucide, le Patron essayant de ne pas trahir son trouble.

C'est le moment que choisit la porte pour céder sous les efforts combinés de Mathieu, du Geek et du Panda, qui firent une entrée remarquée dans la chambre ravagée. Emporté par son élan, le Geek vint rouler aux pieds du Patron et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le 9 mm :

\- Gaaah ! hurla le gosse, tétanisé, mais ça va pas de braquer ce truc sur moi ?

\- Tire-toi d'là, gamin, gronda le Patron, et laisse-moi régler ça avec l'autre !

Le Geek regarda derrière lui, avisa le Hippie, et fronça le sourcil devant l'expression de son collègue :

\- Il a pris quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il au Patron, semblant avoir totalement oublié la présence du calibre, il est pas comme d'habitude, non ?

\- Mais bouge, bordel ! répliqua le Patron en effleurant le t-shirt rouge du bout du canon, tu veux t'en prendre une, toi aussi ?

L'adolescent pâlit, et partit sans demander son reste.

\- Bon, ça suffit, vous deux, intervint Mathieu, cette histoire a assez duré, il va falloir y mettre un terme ! Vous avez retrouvé le rat ?

\- Je l'avais au bout de mon flingue, râla le Patron, mais cet abruti l'a laissé s'échapper !

\- En fait, pas vraiment, remarqua le Hippie.

\- HEIN ? dirent en chœur tous les autres.

Le Hippie sourit, plongea la main dans une poche de pantalon, et en ressortit le rat, intact.

\- J'l' avais juste changé de poche, gros, dit-il en souriant au Patron.

L'homme en noir tordit la bouche en une atroce grimace, et parut sur le point de se jeter à nouveau sur son collègue, mais Mathieu, le Panda et le Geek le retinrent à temps et le clouèrent au sol, le désarmant au passage.

\- Putain de camé ! hurla le criminel, mais c'est pas vrai ! D'abord il me casse la gueule, et maintenant il se fout de moi ! J'te préviens, t'as intérêt à foutre cette bestiole en l'air ou je donne pas cher de ta peau !

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, temporisa Mathieu, bon, Hippie, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ce rat ?

Le Panda commença à siffloter « Tuons la bête » de Disney : « Un butor sanguinaire au crocs d'acier, monstre fou qui se joue de la moooort... aïeuh ! » , mais Mathieu l'arrêta d'un coup de coude.

Le Hippie ramassa son bob qui avait roulé à terre pendant la bagarre, remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez, et reprit son expression évanescente habituelle. Il grattouilla le rat sur la tête, et celui-ci ferma les yeux de plaisir.

\- On peut pas te garder, mon vieux, dit-il doucement au petit mammifère. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de te chercher un nouveau foyer ?

\- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda le Panda.

\- Je connais une association qui s'occupe de placer les N.A.C, les nouveaux animaux de compagnie, comme les rats, les furets et tout ça, gros.

Mathieu, le Panda, le Geek et le Patron calmé, se regardèrent.

\- Ça me semble un bon plan, conclut Mathieu. Alors, demain à la première heure, notre petit locataire va déménager. Tu es d'accord, Patron ?

L'intéressé grogna en guise de réponse, et les autres considérèrent qu'il avait acquiescé. Le Patron fut libéré, son arme restituée, et chacun regagna ses pénates pour la nuit.

\- Faudra encore faire refaire la serrure, constata Mathieu en passant devant la porte défoncée.

\- T'oublieras pas de me donner la nouvelle clé, sauf si tu tiens à savoir ce que je fais de mon temps libre, dit le Patron.

\- J'oublierai pas, car je n'y tiens pas, répondit Mathieu. Et joyeux Halloween ! ajouta-t-il, taquin. On dirait bien que tu as eu une sacrée trouille, non ?

\- Casse-toi, gamin, répliqua l'homme en noir, en armant la chambre de son flingue en guise d'avertissement, ou c'est toi qui va bientôt avoir la trouille.

\- A propos de trouille, lança le Geek, faut qu'on finisse de préparer Halloween ! La fête du frisson, de la peur, de l'angoisse, de l...

\- Houlà, non ! s'exclama le Panda. Je crois qu'on a eu notre dose de frissons pour ce soir, hein Mathieu ?

\- Exact, Sherlock Holmes, approuva le vidéaste d'un ton pédant, en désignant son t-shirt barré de la phrase « I am sherlocked ».

\- M... mais alors ça veut dire que j'ai préparé la décoration pour rien ? se lamenta le Geek. Et la citrouille, je venais de finir de la creuser, il manquait plus que la bougie, et j'avais fait la tête de Monsieur Jack et...

\- Ce sera pour l'année prochaine, refusa Mathieu. Là, je suis trop, trop crevé... J'vais m'coucher. B'nne nuit...

Le vidéaste reprit le chemin de sa chambre, le Panda sur ses talons, qui traînait le Geek par l'oreille sans tenir compte de ses jérémiades : « Mais-euh, les gars, c'est Halloween, quoi ! Mais, Mathieu... »

Ne restèrent plus dans le couloir que le Patron et le Hippie, qui tenait toujours le rat. Ils entendirent la porte des chambres se fermer sur les protestations du gamin. Après quelques minutes de silence, le Patron prit la parole.

\- Alors, le zoophile de seconde zone, t'as réussi ton coup ! Tu vas garder ce rat et pouvoir le baiser à ta guise !

 _\- Peace,_ gros, il va juste trouver un foyer.

\- Foyer ? On parle bien d'un truc chaud ? Bien bien chaud comme ma bite scarifiée ? Ou comme un vagin de pute sur le retour ?

\- Ah, ça y est, t'es redevenu normal -coléoptère, bonne nouvelle, notre public féminin va être content.

\- Ouais, gamin...

Dans la main du beatnik, le rat se gratta l'oreille de sa patte avant gauche. Il avait compris la situation, l'humain en noir était trop dangereux et il n'était pas question de remettre les pattes dans cet appartement. C'était dommage, avec toutes les réserves de rhubarbe et de bambou qu'il avait repérées, il aurait pu faire tenir sa petite famille pour au moins six mois...

* * *

 _Epilogue_

 _Un an plus tard, jour pour jour. Halloween 2014._

\- Bon, les gars.

Mathieu est assis sur le sofa. La pendule indique 18:21. Il a réuni toutes ses personnalités en conseil de guerre, elles sont dispersées dans le salon. Le Panda est assis devant l'ordi, le Geek est devant lui, au garde-à-vous, le Patron est debout, clope au bec dans un coin, et le Hippie est affalé sur une chaise avec son air ahuri habituel.

Mais il le sait, tous l'écoutent attentivement.

Cette année, on va pas se louper. On va fêter Halloween comme il se doit.

\- Décorations ?

\- Terminées ! s'écrie le Geek.

\- Playlist ?

\- Terminée ! s'exclame le Panda.

\- Popcorns, becs ?

\- Terminés, marmonne le Patron (qui boude parce qu'il n'a même pas pu mettre son sperme dans les popcorns vu que Mathieu le surveillait).

\- Tarte à la citrouille ?

\- Terminée, gros, approuve le Hippie.

Mathieu sourit.

\- Super, il manque plus que le choix du film.

Et là, c'est le chaos.

Le Patron clame des choses dégoûtantes à propos d'un film qu'il faut absolument voir parce que _« l'actrice principale a un de ces culs »_ , Maître Panda s'exclame que ce documentaire sur la montée du communisme chez les pandas avec la musique de Danny Elfmann est formidable. Le Geek s'écrie qu'il faut pas un film qui fait trop peur et le Hippie dit simplement que tant que les animaux n'ont pas été mal-traités pour les effets spéciaux, ça ne le dérange pas. Mathieu commence déjà à avoir la migraine. Chacun déclare que c'est la faute d'untel ou d'untel s'ils n'arrivent pas à se décider.

\- Non, Patron, il est absolument hors de question de regarder ça, le Geek va faire des cauchemars.

\- Oh non ! Y avait des scènes géniales, surtout quand il la prend dans...

\- J'impose mon _Arthur et les Minimoys_ , gros !

\- Hippie, t'es pas sérieux ? C'est pour les gamins !

\- Ah non, pas lui, la jaquette est horrible !

\- Petit, en tant que _nerd_ , tu devrais savoir qu'on ne juge pas un bon film à la qualité de sa couverture. Et en plus, c'est celui qui est tombé dans une potion du Prof.

\- Je vous déteste tous !

Après au moins une heure de débat et de chahut, Mathieu finit par imposer son veto sur _Sleepy Hollow, La Légende du Cavalier sans tête_ et personne n'ose répliquer. Puis le Patron sent une envie pressante, et lance :

\- Les gamins, j'vais soulager ma vessie ! avant de sortir de la pièce en coup de vent, non sans avoir - encore - balancé son mégot par la fenêtre ouverte.

La porte claque.

Les yeux du Geek glissent vers le regard de Maître Panda, qui envoie une œillade complice à Mathieu, qui répond avec la tête de celui qui va faire une très mauvaise blague...

Quand le Patron revient, il trouve les bougies allumées, la citrouille illuminant la pièce dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Hey, vous êtes vraiment des pas doués en matière de déco, si on m'avait laissé faire j'aurais bien accroché quelques intestins à la place de ces guirlandes pourries ! s'exclame-t-il. Enfin ...tout le monde peut pas être aussi formidable que moi, surtout en matière de retournement de putes et de situati...

La fin de sa vanne ne franchit pas ses lèvres, s'étouffant au fond de sa gorge.

Il se tait.

Il fixe l'écran.

Son sourire narquois a disparu. A la place ses traits sont déformés par une grimace d'effroi, la même que celle d'il y a un an, jour pour jour.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Ses membres se mettent à trembler, sa chemise lui colle au torse et son cœur bat la chamade.

Ses yeux se posent alors sur ses camarades, qui le regardent, hilares.

Il parvient finalement à faire sortir un son de sa gorge, mais c'est plus un pitoyable gargouillement qu'un mot.

Il recule d'un pas, puis tourne les talons vers sa chambre.

Mathieu est plié en deux de rire et peine à reprendre son souffle, à l'instar de ses personnalités qui se broient les intestins à force de rigoler. Ils toussent, crachent et essaient de se calmer.

\- Quelqu'un... sait qui a eu cette idée stupide de... hahahakofkoff... r...remplacer le film de ce soir par un documentaire sur les rats ? balbutie Mathieu entre deux crises de rire.

\- Kof kof... je sais pas, mais c'était franchement une bonne idée ! articule Maître Panda.

Le Geek demande en reprenant encore son souffle :

\- Il va nous en vouloir combien de temps, à votre -kof kof, avis ?

\- J'sais pas, gros, mais ça a nettoyé son karma !

Dans sa chambre, le Patron serre les poings en maudissant ses acolytes.

Il se vengera.

Car après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, avec supplément viande de rat à la sauce blanche...


	12. La lamentation d'un monstre

**Titre :** **La lamentation d'un monstre**

 **Auteur : Ayumi Fubuki**

 **Rating : T (scène violente + jurons)**

 **Personnages : InThePanda - le Fossoyeur de Films - Gydias - Yéyé Liquini (se base légèrement sur Unknown Movies)**

 **Pairings : InThePanda/Yéyé (à sens unique), Gydias/InThePanda (éventuel)**

 **Disclaimer : Yéyé Liquini, InThePanda, Le Fossoyeur de Films et Gydias ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage :p) et si cette fiction les gênent je m'engage à la retirer du net.**

 ** _Hey tout le monde ! À la base je ne pensais pas participer, mais la nuit dernière, j'ai été réveillé par une idée tenace. Les voix de l'inspiration sont impénétrables ^^'. Voilà donc mon humble contribution, je remercie Kalincka pour sa bonne initiative, les recueils c'est cool ! J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop éloignée du thème d'Halloween avec mon histoire et qu'elle pourra vous divertir._**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

La lamentation d'un monstre

Les humains se demandent souvent ce qu'il y a après la mort. Personnellement j'ai du être une personne sacrément mauvaise car elle n'a pas voulu de moi et m'a rejeté sous une forme mutilée. Je suis un monstre, un vrai, un de ceux qu'on voit dans les vieux films d'horreurs. Je ne sais plus d'où je viens, qui j'étais, comment je m'appelais, et ce que j'ai pu faire de mon vivant. Je suis seul tous les jours. Oh, vous vous dites sûrement que c'est légitime pour moi de finir ainsi, je n'ai très certainement pas de cœur pour souffrir. Et bien si, les monstres aussi horribles sont-ils ont un cœur, c'est triste hein. Alors vous vous dites peut-être que je n'ai qu'à traîner avec d'autres de mon espèce pour me sentir moins seul, mais je n'y parviens pas. Car malgré le fait que je tienne plus du zombie que de l'humain, quelque chose me retient à la vie. Et cette chose se matérialise en la personne de Yéyé Liquini, mon seul ami. Enfin ex-ami.

Yéyé est un humain, un des meilleurs sans doute, il est d'une gentillesse et d'une tolérance à toute épreuve. Il n'a pas hurlé quand je suis apparu d'entre les arbres, il à juste haussé un sourcil et m'a proposé une cigarette. Yéyé est beau, grand et vivant, il chante dans un cabaret nommé « Le Cabaret Noir ». J'aime ce nom. Souvent il venait me voir dans la forêt où je me terre, il était très curieux de ma condition. Souvent aussi il amenait sa guitare et il se mettait à me chanter ses dernière compositions. J'essayais de l'imiter mais avec ma voix cassé de zombie ça ne produisait à chaque fois qu'un gargouillis indigeste. Mais ça faisait rire Yéyé alors je recommençais encore et encore. Un jour alors qu'on était tous les deux je lui ai demandé pourquoi il perdait son temps avec moi, il m'a alors regardé longuement avant de sourire.

« Ça me ferait de la peine de te laisser tout seul dans le noir, alors que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Et sans départir de son beau sourire, il s'était penché sur sa guitare, les boucles folles de ses cheveux caressant doucement sa joue mal rasé pour finir près de ses lèvres un peu sèches. Lèvres que j'avais une folle envie d'embrasser. À ce moment tout a dérapé.

Je devenais de plus en plus accro à mon beau chanteur, au point que je venais parfois carrément à l'orée de la forêt pour l'attendre, moi qui déteste la compagnie des autres. Un jour Yéyé est venu me dire qu'il faisait un concert plus important que d'habitude, et qu'il voulait m'y voir. Il m'a promit que je n'aurais pas à me mêler à la foule et que je pourrais rester dans les coulisse. Il avait les yeux si brillant que je n'ai pu lui dire non. François désapprouvait mon geste. Ah oui François, je ne l'ai pas présenté. François n'est pas un monstre non plus, il s'agit d'un fossoyeur qui vit à l'écart de la ville et qui s'occupe du cimetière où bon nombre d'entre nous vienne se retrouver. Il dit que tant qu'on ne dérange personne, on peut rester aussi longtemps qu'on veut. J'aurais du mal à le considérer comme un ami, il est tellement étrange et incompréhensible, qu'il est quasi inaccessible. Malgré donc les remontrances de François je suis quand même allé, au concert de Yéyé. Dès que j'ai abordé le petit village où il vit, je me suis senti immédiatement agressé par toutes les lumières et la vie qui s'y trouvait. Mais une main chaude est venu se glisser dans la mienne, pour me tirer loin de tous ça. Yéyé m'a conduit aux coulisses où il m'a laissé. Pendant deux heures j'ai pu me laisser bercer par la voix grave du brun, j'étais sur un nuage. À tel point que j'ai juste eu envie à la fin du concert de courir me lover dans ses bras. Mais alors que je dirigeait vers lui, je l'ai vu enlacer une jeune fille en riant. Je me suis stoppé, le regard vissé sur eux comme hypnotisé. Et mon cœur s'est brisé quand je l'ai vu poser ses lèvres, les lèvres que je convoitais tant, sur celles de la fille. Avec un peu d'humour je me dis que j'aurais pu me décomposer sur place, enfin plus que d'habitude quoi. J'ai fui parce que je sentais monter en moi une vague de haine et de tristesse d'une intensité que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. J'avais envie de dépecer sur place les deux tourtereaux qui riaient, ils riaient, ils riaient de moi !

Depuis je m'enfonce dans la forêt, plus profondément chaque jour. De temps en temps j'entends la voix de Yéyé qui m'appelle, qui me cherche et me demande de revenir. Chaque jour la colère me percute plus violemment que la fois précédente et je me laisse glisser vers une douloureuse folie.

Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween, jour de fête chez les monstres, mais je ne suis pas de la partie. Je me promène dans la forêt sauvage. Soudain un bruit m'attire vers le chemin principal, et je me trouve face à une jeune femme d'environ la vingtaine. Elle hurle au monstre et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. C'est à cause de ma putain de condition que je ne pourrais jamais être avec l'homme que j'aime. Je me jette sur elle et mes bras décharnés griffent, arrachent par pans des morceaux de sa jolie peau chaude, vivante, que je n'aurais jamais. Ma bouche produit un hurlement inhumain, celui du monstre que je suis.

Mais à force, mes hurlements et ceux de la fille ont dû attirer quelqu'un car je sens une poigne puissante me tirer en arrière, avant de me recevoir un coup sur le visage. Mes os avec le temps sont devenus fragiles et ceux de mon nez se brise sous la force de l'uppercut. Sonné, je reprend mes esprits et le voile rouge qui était tombé sur mes yeux se lève. C'est François qui est intervenu et qui est maintenant penché sur la fille ensanglantée.

« Ne bouge pas », m'ordonne sa voix froide alors que je tremble.

C'est moi qui ait fait ce carnage ? Je sais que nous les monstres avons l'habitude du sang et de la chair mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas succombé à mes instincts. Maintenant je me sens vidé et le spectacle devant moi me dégoûte presque. Alors je m'enfuis. Même si François est impressionnant, il en faut plus pour me faire peur. C'est pour cela que je me cache actuellement dans un vieux parc abandonné de l'autre coté de la forêt, près d'un autre village que je ne connaît pas. Je n'en reviens pas de m'être laissé aller comme ça sur une inconnue. Par chance pour elle, François a pu la secourir. Découragé, je me laisse tomber sur un banc défoncé et regarde les balançoires se balancer dans le vide.

J'ai perdu Yéyé, j'ai perdu ma monstruosité à son contact pour devenir une espèce de larve, puis quand je l'ai quitté j'ai perdu le peu d'humanité que sa présence m'avait apporté, j'ai tout perdu. Je ne sais qui j'étais quand j'étais en vie mais je me déteste pour avoir tout fait foirer d'une façon ou d'une autre et de m'être retrouvé ici. Un mouvement attire mon attention et je vois un autre zombie s'asseoir tranquillement près de moi , bien que lui tienne plus du squelette que du zombie vu son état de décomposition.

« Salut, me lance t-il.

\- Dégage, lui répond ma voix fatigué.

\- Je m'appelle Gydias.

\- Tant mieux pour toi.

\- Et toi ? »

Je soupire longuement, cet imbécile ne va pas me lâcher.

« À quoi ça te sert te savoir un mon nom ? Je n'en ai même pas ! Je suis une loque inhumaine, tout comme tu es une loque emmerdante et je n'ai pas envie de discuter ni avec toi, ni avec qui que ce soit ! On est juste des monstres qui ne méritent pas de vivre et qu'on aurait dû achever depuis longtemps parce que la vie d'un monstre n'a rien d'une seconde chance ! »

Je suis à bout de souffle mais je suis satisfait, au moins cet imbécile va pouvoir me foutre la paix.

« Alors on est pareil...

\- Hein ?!

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, me dit calmement Gydias, on est des monstres, pas des humains bla bla bla... Cependant ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des monstres, des condamnés qu'on doit se morfondre de notre condition et ne plus rien faire. Au fond tu ne veux pas qu'on te laisse seul, tu aimerais bien au contraire avoir quelqu'un qui t'accompagne. »

Je ne dis plus rien et le regarde longuement. Un petit sourire s'est dessiné sur son visage pendant qu'il me contemple comme un enfant curieux de voir la suite. Je soupire.

« J'avais une personne qui m'accompagnait, mais au final nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Alors peut-être que cette personne n'était pas la bonne.

\- Cette personne, dis-je en sentant la colère remonter en moi, était plus méritante et incroyable que tu ne peux l'imaginer !

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. J'ai juste dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pour toi.

\- Alors personne n'est fait pour moi.

\- Quel pessimisme...

\- Merci. »

Gydias laissa un silence couler avant de reprendre.

« Soit personne n'est fait pour toi, dans ce qu'à je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi, dit-il en commençant à partir.

\- Attends !

\- Ah tiens tu ne veux plus que je dégage ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « plus rien à faire avec moi » ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je suis venu te voir ? Il se trouve que moi aussi je suis seul, et depuis trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Comme toi je ne me fais pas à ma condition. Alors en te voyant seul j'ai eu l'espoir que j'avais trouvé un compagnon qui pourrait me tenir compagnie. Mais si tu as renoncé à tout je ne vais pas te forcer. La vie de monstre n'est peut-être pas une seconde chance, mais elle vaut la peine qu'on essaye d'en trouver le sens. Pour moi son sens c'est qu'il ne faut pas la vivre seul. Mais c'est ton choix, je respecte. »

Et Gydias partit. Je resta ainsi un moment, avant de me tourner vers la forêt. À l'intérieur il y avait Yéyé et François à présent que je fuyais, les autres monstres qui étaient presque comme des étrangers pour moi et les mauvais souvenirs. Peut-être que je pouvais quitter tout ça et aller ailleurs, dans un endroit où j'aurais vraiment ma place ? Je courus à la suite de Gydias et le rattrapa.

« Tu vas aller où ?

\- J'sais pas... Sûrement vagabonder dans la région quelques jours puis aller voir ailleurs.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- ...Quoi ?

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Gydias eut un sourire.

« Aller viens ! »

* * *

 ** _Joyeux Halloween à tous ! Ayumi._**


	13. Une malédiction meurtrière

**Titre : Une malédiction meurtrière**

 **Auteur : Nahira**

 **Rating : M **

**TRIGGER WARNING : description gore et présence de beaucoup de sang**

 **Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, bien qu'Antoine soit particulièrement OOC. (UA oblige)**

 **Pairing : Matoine (Antoine Daniel/Mathieu Sommet)**

 **Univers Alternatif : Loup-garou**

 **Genre : Horror/Romance/Tragedy**

 _ **Hello les amis ! On a eut la possibilité d'écrire un OS spécialement pour Halloween, regroupant plein de gens de la fanbase ! Du coup, je me suis lancée ! Sachez que j'ai écrit cet OS d'une traite et qu'il est... Un peu gore x) Je tiens juste à vous mettre en garde : Attention à vos feels ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Une malédiction meurtrière

Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une vie comme ça. Je voulais être normal, juste... Être humain... Mais le destin en a décidé autrement... Un malheur peut en entraîner d'autres à sa suite et... Putain, j'ai été garni ce coup là !

Et me voilà. Entre la vie et la mort. Mais je ne regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire je le referai. De toute façon, je pense que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde...

* * *

 _Huit mois plus tôt_

Je stressais. Comme à chaque pleine lune du mois. Je devrai avoir l'habitude pourtant, après tout ce temps... Mais non, je détestais toujours autant ces nuits et elles me rendaient fou d'inquiétude...

Je suis Antoine Daniel, jeune homme de 26 printemps, vidéaste de profession et balais à chiotte officiel des Internets. J'aurai bien aimé que ma présentation s'arrête là, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas... Cette image, ce n'est qu'une face de moi même, la partie immergée de l'Iceberg... Une deuxième... Comment dire... Personnalité ? Identité ? Bref, une deuxième facette vit en moi depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Il y a des mois de cela, voir même des années, je m'étais baladé tranquillement dans les rues de Paris. Une petite balade en plein air, au clair de la pleine lune. Je regrette chaque mois d'être sorti de chez moi ce jour là... Une énorme bête poilue avait sauté sur moi et m'avait violemment plaqué au sol...

Elle ressemblait à... Comment dire ? Un genre de loup humanoïde à poil gris poivré, avec des griffes acérées et des dents tranchantes... Quand j'ai ressenti les griffes s'enfoncer dans ma peau et vit les dents se rapprocher dangereusement de ma chair, je crus que ma dernière heure était arrivée... Et bon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas...

La créature s'était juste contentée de me mordre douloureusement le bras, ni plus ni moins, et elle est repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée... Je suis allé à l'hôpital par la suite, et je pus me faire soigner de mes blessures physiques... Mais je ne pus jamais retrouver ma vie normale...

J'ai vite compris que c'était un loup-garou qui m'avait mordu, et c'est dans une crise de panique que j'appris que ce genre de blessure laissait des séquelles irrécupérables... Comme une malédiction par exemple...

Depuis ce jour, à chaque nuit de pleine lune, je me rendais inconsciemment dans une forêt pas trop loin de Paris. Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était que des dizaines de personnes se rassemblaient au même endroit, le regard vide comme le mien. À ma première apparition, un homme d'une trentaine d'année était venu me voir. Au vu de ses yeux qui reflétaient des scintillements dorés et à la griffure qu'il possédait à l'œil, il n'en était sûrement pas à sa première nuit. J'appris plus tard que c'était le chef de la meute. De ma meute. Il m'expliqua les règles du clan à respecter si je ne voulais pas finir éviscéré... Obéir au loup blanc, accomplir sa mission à chaque pleine lune, et ne jamais s'en prendre à un autre loup-garou de la même meute - seul le chef pouvait décider d'en blesser un membre ou même de le tuer. Il m'initia aussi aux deux groupes qui composaient notre clan. Les chercheurs et les tueurs.

Les premiers étaient chargés de rechercher des humains inconscients pour les mordre et ainsi les contaminer. Ainsi, la meute s'agrandissait de mois en mois nous permettant d'ajouter toujours plus de victimes sur nos listes. Ces loups-garous étaient peu nombreux, mais c'était suffisant pour leur type de mission.

Les seconds n'avaient quant à eux qu'une seule chose simple à faire. Tuer. Bien sûr. Le chef donnait à chacun d'entre eux une cible à assassiner, et ils devaient tous accomplir leur tâche, qu'importe la manière. Mais si l'un d'eux n'obéissait pas, c'est lui qui était tué à la place. Cette meute n'acceptait aucun écart de conduite.

Je fus intégré à cette dernière catégorie.

Depuis, je ne faisais que ça.

Tuer.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et à chaque lendemain d'une nuit de carnage, je me sentais faible.

Triste.

Au bord de la déprime.

Chaque meurtre que j'ai commis... Je ne l'ai jamais voulu...

Mais à chaque transformation, je deviens une bête sauvage.

Juste une bête.

Un animal.

Je ne me rend même plus compte de ce que je fais. Je fais juste ce pourquoi je me métamorphosais chaque nuit. Pour tuer.

Et tout cela me dégoûtait.

Par chance, je ne me souvenais jamais de ce que je faisais après chaque mutation. Je n'avais pas à supporter toutes les visions d'horreur, tout le sang, tout... Ça...

Oui... Enfin... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Il était très tard, et la lune pleine et argenté pointait doucement d'entre les nuages. Je me dirigeais vers la forêt comme à chaque fois à la même période du mois. Je l'atteins bien rapidement, et je retrouvais bien vite ma meute. Nos missions furent distribuées, et nous nous transformâmes tous en même temps, une fois minuit sonnant la deuxième partie de la nuit.

À partir de là, je n'aurais jamais dû connaître la suite de la nuit.

Seulement voilà.

Celle mission sonnait le début de mon véritable supplice.

Le début de la soirée en tant que loup-garou resta banale... Enfin, tout dépend du point de vue... Bref, je fus chargé de tuer une vieille dame. Une victime simple.

Je l'ai trouvé facilement de plus. Elle vivait dans un milieu isolé des villes, dans une petite cabane de bois. Je défonçais la porte d'un coup de patte et je la trouvais attablé dans son salon, prête à manger une cuillère de potage qu'elle avait sûrement cuisiné dans l'après midi.

Je me suis approché d'elle en un bond, toutes griffes dehors, mais je fus stoppé net dans ma progression par une onde de choc venue de nulle part. Je me suis retrouvé étalé sur le sol, un peu étourdit, mais je m'en remis bien vite. Alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir à l'assaut, la vielle dame hurla une phrase incompréhensible en me pointant avec un bâton qu'elle avait récupéré pendant que je me remettais du choc.

« Tu as osé t'attaquer à moi loup-garou ! Tu en payeras les conséquences ! »

Soudainement, tout les souvenirs du début de ma soirée me revinrent en mémoire. J'étais à nouveau moi-même sauf que... J'avais toujours ma forme de loup...

« Quitte à tuer et à repeindre le sol de rouge, autant le faire de tes propres souhaits ! À partir de maintenant, tu te transformeras en Loup sans jamais perdre le contrôle de toi même, et tu verras de tes propres yeux ce que tu fais à tes victimes ! Maintenant déguerpis ! »

Complètement perdu dans ce qu'il m'arrivait, je repartis en courant, la queue entre les pattes. Qu'allais-je faire ? Fallait-il que je rentre dans ma forêt ? Oui. Sinon on me prendrait pour un déserteur et je serai chassé sur le champ... J'étais vraiment mal... Je n'avais pas tué la sorcière, j'allais me faire déchiqueter par mon chef...

Et ce fut le cas.

Une fois rentré, je dus faire mon rapport non glorieux de ma nuit... Et je fus raillé par toute ma meute et engueulé par le loup blanc... Celui-ci me griffa violemment la joue par ailleurs, laissant une blessure qui restera à tout jamais sur ma peau en tant que cicatrice... Mais finalement, j'eus de la chance. Une blessure n'était rien comparé à la mort qu'il aurait pu me faire subir... Je pus rentrer chez moi, avec comme avertissement de ne plus jamais faillir à ma tâche.

Je repris donc ma vie normale durant le mois qui suivi, une cicatrice flamboyante défigurant mon visage.

...

La nuit de pleine lune suivante fut la pire de toute ma vie.

J'avais comme mission de tuer une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'année qui se baladait dans les banlieues de Paris, vides par l'heure avancée.

Encore une mission simple pour un loup-garou banal.

Mais pas pour un loup-garou ensorcelé.

J'étais absolument conscient de tout ce que je faisais.

Et ce fut l'horreur.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais tuer si je ne voulais pas mourir à la place.

Alors je sautais sur la petite fille qui cria d'effroi et de douleur. En un coup de griffe, je lui tranchai la gorge, étalant des litres de sang sur le sol et m'éclaboussant le museau au passage. Ce fut la première fois que je voyais autant de sang de mes propres yeux, causé par mes propres actes.

Un carnage bestial causé par une bête à l'esprit humain et non plus par une bête sauvage.

Mais étais-je humain ? Le suis-je à présent ?

Prendre la vie de cette manière... Non ce n'était pas humain.

Je ne suis plus humain. Tout ça à cause d'une sorcière.

L'odeur... La couleur... Le goût du liquide poisseux m'écœuraient.

Je voulais vomir, mais un loup-garou ne vomit pas.

Alors je me suis contenté de fuir, et de rejoindre les autres. J'avais fini ma nuit. Mon rapport terminé, je me retransformais et je rentrais chez moi.

...

Je ne fus plus jamais le même depuis. Je prenais du retard dans mes vidéos. Je restais terré chez moi, craignant le monde extérieur. J'appréhendais la moindre vision de sang.

Je ne vivais presque plus.

Et je dus retourner à la chasse à la pleine lune suivante.

De même que pour celle d'après.

Et encore les suivantes.

Plus le temps passait, plus je me refermais sur moi-même. Je tremblais à tout moment, je faisait des crises de paniques au moins cinq fois par jours, je ne passais plus que des nuits d'horreurs et sans repos.

Je déprimais.

Je mourrais.

Je pensais de plus en plus à me supprimer le reste de mon étincelle de vie.

Tuer. Mais pas autrui cette fois.

Juste, libérer ce monde de mon existence, de mes horreurs.

J'ai volé un flingue alors que j'étais en loup et plus tard en journée, je me suis acheté une balle en argent. J'allais en finir quand...

Il est apparu...

Il s'appelait Mathieu Sommet, il a connu la vie un an plus tôt que moi et il exerçait le même métier que le mien.

Il m'est apparu quand je lisais pour la dernière fois mes mails avant de m'abattre.

Et il a réussi à repousser ma décision.

Il possédait une émission semblable à la mienne et il souhaitait faire une collaboration, appréciant mon humour et ma présence dans mes vidéos. Curieux, je lui ai répondu et l'on s'est échangés nos coordonnées. On a appris à se connaître.

Et il a réussi à me redonner goût à la vie.

Chaque jours, il venait me parler que ce soit sur skype, par sms ou même en face. Il appréciait ma compagnie, et moi donc ! Il me faisait repousser toujours un peu plus mon choix d'en finir, jusqu'à l'effacer de ma mémoire.

Je me remis de ma dépression et, même si je continuais mes meurtres, je pouvais compter sur lui pour me remettre sur pied. Il n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi je me mettais à déprimer de façon aussi régulière mais il ne m'a jamais demandé de détails. Juste dit ces quelques mots « Si un jour tu souhaites en parler à quelqu'un, surtout n'hésite pas, je suis là pour toi. »

Si seulement c'était aussi simple...

Jamais je ne lui en aurai parlé si je n'en avais pas été obligé.

Parce qu'un jour, la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver arriva.

Le loup blanc m'ordonna une fois de plus de tuer quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était Mathieu.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de sortir une nuit de pleine lune, offrant sa vie à n'importe quelle créature ?

L'ordre m'anéantit de l'intérieur. Jamais je ne pourrais le tuer... Jamais...

Et pourtant, il le fallait.

Alors je sortis de la forêt et je me rendis auprès de Mathieu, caché, attendant le moment opportun pour lui sauter à la gorge.

Et je le plaquai au sol en un bond, mes griffes déchirant ses vêtements et sa peau.

Il hurla à la mort sous la douleur.

Je levai une patte.

Et je la reposai aussitôt sur le sol.

Mes oreilles plaquées, la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes, je libérai Mathieu de mon étreinte, et je m'assis en face de lui.

« Excuse moi... » chuchotais-je avec ma voix légèrement modifiée par la métamorphose.

Mon ami resta planté au sol, tétanisé par la peur mais surtout par la surprise et l'étonnement.

« An-Antoine... ?! »

Je relevai la tête à l'entente de mon prénom. Il m'avait reconnu ? Mais comment ? M'avait-il reconnu à la voix ?

« C'est bien toi ? »

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Peu importe comment il avait réussi à me reconnaître, je me contentais de lui répondre.

« Mais... Comment... Qui... Quoi ?! »

Je baissais à nouveau la tête, honteux de me montrer ainsi à mon meilleur ami, mais je finis par lui répondre.

« Tu vois quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je déprimais tout les mois ? »

Il répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Ben voilà... Je suis un loup-garou... Et... »

Et je lui racontai toute l'histoire... Mes meurtres, la sorcière, mon ensorcellement, mon supplice, les menaces de mon chef de meute... Tout y passa. Une fois mon récit terminé, je regardai Mathieu dans les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'il prenne la fuite.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire.

Il se releva difficilement, grimaçant face à la douleur des blessures que je lui avait infligé, et il me prit dans ses bras. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

« Tue-moi... » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Quoi ?!

\- Tue moi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

\- Mais...

\- Écoute Antoine... Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer à cause de moi...

\- Mathieu... Je t'ai dis que c'était toi qui m'avait sortit de ma dépression... Je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre si je te tue et... Tu n'as aucune raison de mourir... Moi si... Je tue toutes les pleines lunes, il faut arrêter ce massacre...

\- Antoine...

\- J'ai pris ma décision... Tu pourras vivre sans moi et...

\- Je t'aime Antoine ! S'il te plaît ! »

Surpris mais attendri par cette déclaration, je lui offris une petite léchouille dans le cou (museau oblige). Moi aussi je l'aimais. Sincèrement. Tout ces moments passés ensembles avaient développé mes sentiments, et les siens aussi visiblement. Mais jamais je ne lui aurais demandé de vivre avec moi. Par honte de ma véritable nature.

« Moi aussi... Et c'est précisément pourquoi je ne te tuerai pas...

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre... »

Je repris soudainement ma véritable forme. Ma nuit été terminée... Et je n'ai pas tué.

Mathieu se mit doucement à pleurer, comprenant ce qui allait bientôt se passer... Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et me dit sur un ton suppliant.

« On-on peut peux partir loin d'ici e-et vivre à deux sans menace n-non ?

\- Ils finiront par me retrouver... Loup blanc est sans pitié... Il refuse de laisser vivre les membres qui faillissent à leur tâche... Ils connaissent mon odeur et je suis marqué... ils me retrouveront... »

Ses larmes se multiplièrent et il fondit à nouveau dans mes bras. Mon cœur se déchira à cette vision. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer à leur tour et je resserrais mon emprise autours de sa taille. Si peu de temps passé ensemble avait suffit à faire naître des sentiments réels et profonds. Mais notre relation allait se terminer avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé.

Des bruit résonnèrent autours de nous. Des grognements.

Pris de panique, je relâchai Mathieu. Loup Blanc était là... Il avait la particularité de rester transformé bien plus longtemps que les loups-garous ordinaires, lui laissant plus de temps pour s'occuper des loup dissidents.

« Math', casse-toi !

\- Mais...

\- Vite ! »

Mon compagnon me regarda avec un air triste et désolé avant de prendre mon cou pour me tirer et de m'embrasser. Je lui rendit bien vite le geste, des larmes réussissant à couler malgré mes tentatives pour les en empêcher, puis Mathieu me lâcha pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Les grognements se rapprochèrent dans mon dos, et lorsque que je me retournais, je vis mon chef, terriblement en colère me montrer ses crocs.

* * *

Ma vie n'a été que malchance sur malchance. Elle a répandu plus d'horreur que n'importe quel criminel. Mes mains sont tachées de sang. Il est temps pour moi de payer.

J'aurai pu rester en vie, et continuer la boucherie, mais j'ai quelque chose que les autres loups-garous n'ont pas. De l'humanité. J'ai assassiné, mais j'ai souffert en contre partie. J'ai chassé et blessé, mais j'ai refusé de tuer ce qui protégeait mon côté humain de la bête.

Et alors que des griffes d'acier transperçaient ma chair et que des dents d'argents arrachaient mes muscles, je repensais aux bons moments que j'ai pu passer avec la seule personne qui m'aimait vraiment. Je ne regrettais pas mon choix. Plutôt mourir que de continuer à tuer. Plutôt mourir que de laisser place à la bête. Plutôt mourir humain que de vivre monstre.


	14. Debout les morts !

**Titre : Debout les morts !**

 **Auteur : Lev (aka Le Changenom)**

 **Rating** **:** **T**

 **Personnages : Mathieu Sommet - Antoine Daniel - LinksTheSun (+ Jérémy  & David) - le Fossoyeur de Films - Bruce (E-penser) - FloBer - Bob & Fanta - Durendal - Théo - le Docteur Nozman - InThePanda - Golden Moustache - Olydrie - Fred & Seb (JDG)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages s'appartiennent tous en bonne et dû forme !**

 ** _Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Debout les morts !

.

.

La nuit venait de tomber sur le cimetière au milieu de la forêt d'arbres morts. Une brume verte planait à hauteur du sol, seulement dérangée par les courses des insectes et les bottes du fossoyeur. Son long manteau noir volait à la fraîche brise d'automne. Sa pelle luisait à la lune, ses doigts d'os refermé autour du manche ne frissonnaient plus depuis longtemps. Il s'arrêta pour regarder le ciel et gratter son crâne où il restait un vestige de ses beaux cheveux. Les démangeaisons étaient le pire dans sa condition actuelle. Il passa entre les tombes, sachant exactement où se trouvait celle par laquelle il devait commencer. De toute façon, il n'avait plus d'yeux, donc pas tellement le choix.

Il s'arma de son fidèle outil et commença à creuser.

.

.

.

Links sentait le bout de son nez le gratter terriblement et débattait du pour et du contre se gratter quand un « toctoc » métallique se fit entendre à sa porte. Il grogna.

\- Debout là dedans !

\- Aghhhhrrrrrr

\- Fais pas ton zombie avec moi, Links. J'ai une pelle et je sais m'en servir.

Putain de mâchoire. Toujours à s'affaisser pendant leur sieste d'été.

Il mit un moment à tenter de replacer les choses. Son cerveau n'était plus ce qu'il était depuis l'explosion de cette bombe nucléaire a Caen quelques 20 ans plus tôt.

Il entendit François frapper sur le cercueil d'à côté.

\- Jeremy ! Debout ! C'est jour de fête !

Links remonta sa main momifiée par la radioactivité contre son nez et gratta juste assez fort pour ne pas se décoller la peau. François n'était plus qu'un squelette sur pattes à force de trop gratter. Mais Links ne pouvait pas le blâmer, François restait éveillé et à la surface toute l'année.

Il poussa le couvercle de son cercueil, qui grinça. Il faudrait qu'il démonte une voiture pour trouver de l'huile de moteur.

Il étira ce qui lui restait de muscles et se redressa. Bon dieu. Quatre mois de sieste. Il devait avoir une mine affreuse.

Il tourna la tête à gauche et croisa le regard opaque de son frère.

Un grognement pouvant s'interpréter par « Ta tronche me révulse » sortit de la bouche distendue de celui-ci.

\- J'en ai autant à ton service, gueule de revenant.

Il tenta de faire fonctionner ses rotules et échoua lamentablement. Une main secourable et verdâtre rattachée au corps d'un être tout aussi secourable et verdâtre se tendit vers lui. Il l'attrapa et se mit debout, puis entreprit de monter à la surface.

Mathieu, verdâtre, attendit tranquillement qu'il se soit hissé hors de son trou pour lui faire une accolade amicale.

\- Hey vieux, dit-il.

\- Salut Math.

Mathieu avait la particularité d'avoir muté et outre la couleur de sa peau assortie à la brume radioactive, il avait à présent deux lots de cordes vocales au lieu d'un, ce qui donnait l'impression que deux personnes parlaient en même temps. C'était assez beau à entendre.

Mathieu se réveillait en septembre, avec Antoine, Bob et Fanta, pour faire les préparatifs.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls « survivants », mais être en contact avec des êtres humains moins affectés leur donnait l'eau à la bouche, et il est très dur d'avoir une conversation construite avec quelqu'un quand votre estomac gargouille et que vous bavez littéralement d'envie devant sa petite bouille de chair fraîche. Et bon, après le massacre de la Saint-Valentin, quelques 17 ans auparavant, ils préféraient éviter. Ils y avaient tous perdu une part de leur humanité, à quoi bon retourner parmi eux ?

Il suivit Mathieu qui lui racontait les aléas du monde, de la météo jusqu'à ce que le rire tonitruant et dément de Bob résonne enfin dans les bois, signifiant qu'ils se rapprochaient des mines et de la grande clairière.

\- Il a encore agrandi son armée de squelettes, tu sais, dit Mathieu comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Et ils creusent toujours plus profond.

\- Eh bien, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de mines ici, sinon bonjour les éboulements.

\- Oui.

\- Leur voyage avec Fanta sur l'île de Ré s'est bien passé ?

\- Ils avaient l'air plutôt content, apparemment les réfugiés ne les ont pas trop fait chier.

\- Ils en ont rapporté un morceau ?

\- Non, tu sais comme ça se conserve mal.

\- Zut. Du coup, on fait quoi, cette année ? On avait voté pour les contes l'année dernière, non ?

\- Si, c'est ça. J'ai déjà une bonne histoire !

\- Cet enthousiasme cache quelque chose, Math…

\- C'est une surprise. Mais ça va être bien cette année. Hé ! On fête tes 50 ans après tout !

Links bugua un instant…

\- Mais… Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Seigneur, vous y avez pensé ?!

\- Bien sûr ! Tu as bien pensé à moi l'année dernière.

Alexis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mathieu, ému, et le plus petit lui fit un beau sourire, plissant ses yeux lumineux.

Jérémy et David les rattrapèrent bientôt suivit des JDG, déjà en train de remplir la forêt, si silencieuse l'été, de leurs grosses voix joyeuses.

Links aimait la pluie et la neige depuis la catastrophe. Il aimait l'hiver, où sa carcasse éprouvait enfin quelques sensations, et où il pouvait se blottir auprès du grand feu dans la clairière et regarder les flammes danser pendant des heures en discutant avec ses amis.

Ils arrivèrent à la clairière, toujours aussi désolée, même après toutes ces années. L'arbre au centre plongeait ses racines dans une sorte de nappe de déchets toxique qui lui permettait de se consumer depuis des années.

Il se sentit réchauffé à la vue du décor familier.

Quatre grandes tables avaient été disposées autour de l'arbre à feu pour l'occasion et des vieilles poubelles en métal noircies avaient été recyclées en pseudo-citrouilles d'Halloween.

Des guirlandes de canettes pendaient aux branches des arbres, tintant légèrement, remplaçant le bruit des feuilles, qui ne poussaient plus dans la zone contaminée.

Il s'assit tranquillement avec ses frères et Mathieu, qui leur servit un verre d'eau irradiée, toujours très bonne pour vous ouvrir le système digestif après quatre mois de « coma ». Pour autant qu'on puisse les qualifier d' « en vie ».

\- Sous l'océaaaan, sous l'océaaaaan, y a des gros poissons à pécheeeerrrr et les arrêtes on peut mâcheeeerrrrrr, et on peut aussi les grillleeeeerrrrrrrr… Hey, Alexis !

Antoine Daniel était celui qui, physiquement du moins, avait prit le moins cher. A l'entrée opposée de la clairière, Links le distingua agitant un bras gauche et trainant à sa suite un cadavre d'une sorte de narval géant et orange.

\- Hey ! Lex, bien dormit ? Regarde, je ramène le plat de résistance !

\- Et bien, que de poisson.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement du poisson, puisqu'il a des pattes.

Mathieu se pencha pour regarder, dubitatif.

\- J'appelle ça des moignons, moi.

\- Ma petite luciole, ta gueule.

\- T'es pas gentil avec moi, je vais pleurer.

\- Tu n'aura qu'à aller te plaindre chez les Lloyd.

\- … Sérieux, Antoine, demanda Alexis en pensant que certaines histoires ne s'enterraient jamais.

\- Laisse, il est grognon parce qu'il a du traîner le repas depuis la plage, ça doit faire deux jours de marche non ?

\- Je confirme. C'est chiant. C'est long, et puis merde, j'ai dû traverser deux villages de péons.

\- Tu t'es prit des flèches ? demanda Mathieu, subitement inquiet.

\- Non, mais j'ai dû en mordre un ou deux, Bob va avoir de la nouvelle main d'œuvre.

Links leva ses yeux morts vers le ciel. Qui aurait cru qu'ils se retrouveraient du côté des zombies dans l'apocalypse ? Rêveusement, il regarda ses frères. Au moins ils étaient ensembles.

Antoine empala le narval rouge à moignon sur une des branches de l'arbre feu et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté d'eux. Fred et Seb le saluèrent rapidement avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la mine de Bob et Fanta.

Le crépitement sec du feu dans l'air embrumé accompagna leur discussion au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. Durendal, Théo, le Docteur Nozman, Bruce, Victor et bien d'autres, comme les ex-membres d'Olydrie et de Golden Moustache se joignirent à eux au fur et à mesure que François les déterrait. Ceux qui avaient encore la faculté de rêver racontaient leur hibernation d'été, les autres écoutaient et riaient, cacophonie discordante à toute oreille extérieure.

Ils dévorèrent, ingurgitèrent le plat de résistance, agrémenté de quelques pépites d'uranium, burent jusqu'à plus soif l'eau de refroidissement importée du réacteur nucléaire tout proche, rièrent à de vieilles blagues, se remémorèrent quand ils étaient vivants, quand tout était confortable, quand tout leur corps ne les suppliaient pas de se tremper dans de l'acide pour faire cesser les démangeaisons. Et le papier toilette. Ah, le papier toilette. Si doux. Si délicat. Si regretté. Bref.

Quand la Lune en fut aux trois quarts de sa course dans le ciel vide, Mathieu se mit debout sur la table :

\- Mes chers amis, il est l'heure de fêter convenablement l'anniversaire de notre estimé Linksthesun ! Pour ces 50 ans, dont 23 de mort active, mon cher Links, nous t'avons concocté une surprise de taille !

Et en effet. Six minions de Bob firent leur entrée en poussant une grande cage de ferraille où… Où 6 adolescents et adolescentes se tenaient, recroquevillé les uns sur les autres, terrifiés, mais en excellente santé.

Avec émotion, Alexis se gratta le nez, jusqu'à ce que Mathieu l'arrête avec un petit sourire.

\- Et oui. Tous frais sortit du Bastion de Brest. Tous beaux tous cons. Ils ont tenté de pénétrer dans la forêt hier, je les guettais depuis fin septembre.

\- Et… Je peux… Je peux vraiment ? demanda Links, la voix tremblante.

Mathieu était presque sur que si son visage pouvait encore exprimer un sentiment, ce serait celle d'un enfant à Noel.

\- Ils ont entre 16 et 19 ans, pile poil ce qu'il te faut ! … Alexis ? Arrête de baver.

La cage s'arrêta près d'eux, et tous les anciens youtubers se regroupèrent autour, avides, affamés, même, se retenant à grand peine de violer le cadeau de leur ami.

Pour occuper leurs mains, ils se mirent à les frapper en cadence, pressant l'heureux élu de commencer.

Links s'approcha de la cage, fixant les six adolescents, les détaillant avec un grand sourire. Il se retourna vers Mathieu qui semblait les hypnotiser avec sa fluorescence.

\- Vous avez prévu des jeux ?

\- Et bien, nous avons trois manches : d'abord, le quizz des top 20, ou une équipe de trois d'entre eux jouera contre trois d'entre nous, puis une épreuve d'improvisation, ou les trois autres feront une partie contre une équipe des nôtres, et enfin, une course d'orientation dans la forêt ! Et bien sûr, tous ceux qu'on attrape, on les mange !

Links se retourna vers la cage, le regard fixe, salivant. Un gargouillis d'horreur sortit de la bouche d'un des plus jeunes, pendant que l'audience scandait joyeusement « Manger, manger ! »

\- Faites-les sortir, asseyez-les et que le test commence, beugla Bob Lennon, maître de cérémonie désigné pour le premier jeu alors qu'on demandait poliment aux prisonniers de choisir trois d'entre eux pour répondre à des questions et que Bruce, Links et Flober prenaient place de l'autre côté, main sur les grosses grenouilles visqueuses qui leurs servaient de buzzer.

\- Alors, tonitrua le Pyrosquelette, VOUS AVEZ DEUX MINUTES POUR ME TROUVER DIX MOYENS DE RANGER DES PIERRES !

Les trois « adultes » réagirent immédiatement, pendant que les jeunes humains restaient tétanisés de surprise et d'effroi.

Bien entendu, l'équipe monstre gagna haut la main. Après tout, ils avaient tous joué à Minecraft.

Bob jaugea les gigots.

\- Allons bon. Je ne suis pas connu pour ma clémence, mais il faut un peu de challenge. DONNEZ-MOI 20 MANIÈRES DE TUER UN ZOMBIE ! Links, tu ne répondras que s'ils échouent.

Et ils échouèrent, par redondance.

Links prenait son pied. Un pied d'enfer, un pied intellectuel. Bon dieu. Ça faisait si longtemps !

Bob lui, était très déçu.

\- Vous pourriez faire un effort pour sauver vos peaux ! Des moutons irradiés, on en mange déjà toute l'année ! Bon, dernière manche de ce jeu, essayez de sauver l'honneur, au moins. DONNEZ-MOI 30 ANIMAUX COMMUNS QU'ON NE TROUVE PAS DANS LES LIVRES !

\- Arh, pfff, trop facile, laissa tomber Antoine.

Un des adolescents tenta sa chance, en commençant par l'axolotl, mais Bob l'exclu immédiatement. L'Axolotl n'était ni commun ni absent des livres.

\- Non, mais franchement, renifla Flober, c'est quoi ces jeunes ? Déjà, le Narval rouge à moignon, c'est dans aucun livre et ils en avaient un sous le nez !

\- Oui, et puis il y avait aussi le cafard géant, la termite mangeuse de pétrole, le poisson d'argent… Sans compter le mouton à cinq pattes, y en a partout en plus !

\- Ils n'ont aucune imagination, ces gosses. Je me demande si c'est vraiment intéressant de continuer, dit Durendal, on devrait les manger maintenant.

Le deuxième jeu était le concourt d'improvisation, dont les trois thèmes, pas piqués des hannetons, étaient « Les bilingues », « Les profs » et « les ruptures amoureuses ». Et Durendal, arbitre de cette manche, leur attribua deux points, pour les deux derniers rounds, pour une réalisation de la PLS très réaliste, avec un bon jeu d'acteur, même si c'était un peu Ben Aflek, cette mono-émotion.

Quand à la troisième manche…

.

.

Les rires, rauques, éraillés, étouffés, crachés, résonnent encore dans la forêt. Jadis, six adolescents sont sortis de l'antre des morts après la pire nuit de leur existence. Épuisés, contusionnés, traumatisés.

Ce sont maintenant les six citoyens les plus efficaces du Bastion de Brest.

On dit aux enfants que des fantômes règnent sur le monde désormais, que personne ne meurt jamais vraiment, mais que les gens changent. Qu'il n'est rien de plus dangereux que leur propre folie, ou leur propre imagination, mais que c'est peut-être ça qui les sauvera, à défaut de sauver le monde.

.

.

Les rires résonnent, échos d'une fête éternelle entrecoupée de longues siestes, de forage pour certains, de contemplation pour d'autres.

Lorsque le vent souffle, la brume se lève et depuis la muraille du Bastion, on peut parfois apercevoir sur les murs du vieux cimetière sur la colline, la mort assise avec sa pelle, qui surveille ce qu'il reste des vivants de ses orbites vides.

.

.

Jusqu'à ce que le dernier s'éteigne…

Jusqu'à ce que les morts n'aient plus rien à partager…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus qu'à enterrer définitivement le monde tel qu'il fut.

.

.

.

Joyeux Halloween, petits humains.


	15. Cinéphilie et Enfers

**Titre :** **Cinéphilie et Enfers**

 **Auteur : Siffly**

 **Rating : K+ (je rajoute un + pour les injures joliement brodées)**

 **Personnages : Karim Debbache, Gilles, Jérémy (je sens un pangolin qui me guette)**

 **Disclaimer :** **C** **es gens et les films cités ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage, seule l'histoire est de moi et de mon cerveau fatigué xD**

 ** _OYEZ OYEZ HABITANTS DU FANDOM c'est votre petit poulpe qui vous parle !_**

 ** _En ce jour festif je remercie notre cher lapin pour avoir organisé ce recueil cette année encore, et je vous remercie vous pour y avoir participé et pour lire nos textes fait d'amour et de frisson._**

 ** _Bonne lecture :D !_**

* * *

Cinéphilie et Enfers

Karim Debbache fixait son écran, complètement béat. 10 jours que son Ulule avait été lancé, et ils avaient récoltés bien plus d'argent qu'ils n'en espéraient : leur objectif avait été atteint en une heure - _une heure_ , bordel ils avaient cassé Internet - , et les gens donnaient encore. C'était bien trop beau.

Le vidéaste sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Oui, tout s'annonçait parfaitement bien pour Chroma, et cela le comblait de bonheur.

La porte de son salon s'ouvrit, laissant entrer ses chers Gilles et Jérémy, qui arrivèrent vers lui, heureux comme deux enfants qui venaient de faire une grosse bêtise.

\- Alors, vous avez pris de quoi passer un bon Halloween ? demanda le créateur de Crossed en détachant les yeux de son écran pour regarder ses amis.

\- Effectivement, répondit Jérémy en agitant devant eux un sac plastique, qu'il commença à vider de son contenu – des DVDs, ce qui ne surprendra personne de la part de ces cinéphiles. Nous avons décidé de faire une programmation de classiques : Psychose, Seven…

\- Toujours avoir un Fincher sur soi, approuva Karim.

\- … Shining, Alien, Massacre à la Tronçonneuse, L'Exorciste, Halloween…

\- Jurassic Park aussi, le coupa Gilles, s'attirant le regard las de ses camarades. Il baissa la tête, penaud, permettant au dégarni de l'équipe de conclure :

\- … L'étrange Noël de M. Jack, et enfin Rosemary's Baby.

\- Eh bien cela me semble excellent tout ça ! lança le chef de file. Installons-nous !

En deux temps, trois mouvements, et cinq Charles en arrière-plan, les trois créateurs étaient vautrés sur le canapé vert pomme du salon, devant un magnifique écran, prêts à faire un marathon de films – ils avaient même prévu les cailloux à balancer sur les gosses qui viendraient les déranger pour réclamer des bonbons. Mais, au moment où Gilles allait lancer le premier film – Jurassic Park, n'en déplaise à ses camarades – la pièce se mit à tanguer dangereusement, et leurs visions à tous les trois devinrent floues, comme s'ils étaient en plein trip sous acide – ce qui était surprenant, ils étaient presque sûrs que leurs bouteilles ne contenaient que de la bière.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pâte à fix… voulut dire Karim avant d'atterrir brusquement sur un matelas rouge sang, la tête la première. Il tenta de se relever, mais Gille atterrit violemment sur lui, suivit de Jérémy, formant une pile de crêpes humaines. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Karim retentisse :

\- Surtout, si je vous gêne, vous me le dites.

\- Okay, répondirent les deux autre hommes.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent de nouveau. Las d'être entouré d'abrutis – en toute objectivité, évidemment -, Karim se dégagea et fit tomber ses deux acolytes. Les trois cinéphiles se redressèrent, et levèrent les yeux… Pour se retrouver face à une grande silhouette noire encapuchonnée, une faux accrochée dans son dos, en train de lire un exemplaire d'un livre de jardinage.

\- … Bonjour ?

\- Oh pardon, répondit l'ombre en posant les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas sur eux, je vous attendais plus tard.

Sans plus attendre, elle rangea son livre (enfin, le fit disparaître d'un mouvement de son bras squelettique), saisit sa faux et récita, d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- Je suis la Mort et vous voici en Enfers, là où le temps n'a plus d'emprise, là où tout n'est que désillusion, là où la joie et le bonheur ne sont que des pokémons légendaires…

\- Ça connait Pokémon les gens de l'Enfer ?

\- Chut Jérémy, je veux entendre la fin du monologue absolument pas improvisé.

\- Mais tu crois que c'est sensé faire peur ? Auquel cas, c'est un peu raté.

\- Attends de voir la fin pour conclure.

\- … Le sang et la souffrance sont les maîtres. Vous êtes ici par la volonté d'un homme, un fils de Dieu, et vous allez désormais mourir.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, les concernés préférant observer leur environnement plutôt que d'écouter ce vieux fantôme. La pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri était immense et circulaire, si bien que les murs semblaient minuscules tant ils étaient loin. Le rouge et le noir dominaient, avalant tout autre couleur qui ne serait pas de ces nuances. Mais, plus effrayant encore, à l'exception d'eux-mêmes, de l'ombre et du matelas, la pièce était entièrement vide. Vide, et silencieuse, les faisant se serrer les uns contre les autres.

\- Si je vous dérange, vous me le dites hein ! gronda l'ombre.

Ils sursautèrent violemment, tandis que la Mort soupirait. Cela s'annonçait compliqué.

\- Mais pourquoi on est là ? Karim a encore craché sur Uwe Boll ? demanda Jérémy en jetant un regard en biais au concerné.

\- Ou il a osé critiquer Jurassic Park ? reprit Gilles en regardant à son tour l'homme.

\- Pourquoi ce serait forcément de ma faute ? râla l'accusé en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui nous attire toujours des ennuis, t'es même responsable de la mort d'un gars dont on ne sait pas le nom.

\- Il a pas tort, appuya la Mort, participant au débat, sans même s'interroger sur son utilité dans cette discussion.

\- C'était pas de ma faute, il avait regardé House of the Dead, je ne suis pas responsable ! se défendit Karim. Bref, reprit-il en se tournant vers la Mort, qui reprit immédiatement un air sérieux en brandissant sa faux. Vous avez parlé de notre mort et d'un fils de pute ?

\- Un fils de Dieu, corrigea la Mort, sans même relever l'injure.

\- Certes, répondit-il, mais que nous veut-il exactement ? Parce que la mort c'est bien joli, mais après l'acte en lui-même, l'intérêt est assez limité. N'y a-t-il pas moyen de rencontrer votre supérieur, pour discuter, en adultes responsables ?

Ses deux acolytes hochèrent la tête, espérant rentrer chez eux, et vivants. La Mort les observa de longues secondes, réfléchissant. Elle voulait se débarrasser rapidement d'eux, après tout c'était Halloween, et elle aussi voulait aller dans la rue pour récupérer des friandises – et faucher quelques vies au passage. Mais tuer aussi froidement ne lui ressemblait pas, et, il fallait bien le dire, c'était beaucoup moins drôle. Elle eut alors une idée, qui allait régler tous ses problèmes.

\- Je vais vous donner une énigme, et si vous trouvez la réponse, je vous laisserai partir.

D'un geste théâtral, la Mort s'écarta, et apparut derrière elle une lourde porte en bois, sculptée et ornée de symboles démoniaques. Elle dégageait une puissance telle qu'aucun des trois mortels ne souhaitait s'en approcher. La Mort, elle, avait disparue.

\- Voici l'énigme…

Enfin, disparue, pas tout à fait, sa voix résonnait désormais dans l'immense pièce où étaient perdus les cinéphiles.

\- Oh génial, voilà qu'elle se prend pour le père Fouras, maugréa Karim, que cette histoire privait d'un marathon composé de ses films préférés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est petit et marron ?

Et sur cette question, la Mort se fendit d'un rire diabolique, et disparut pour de bon fêter Halloween comme il se doit. Restèrent les trois cinéphiles, hésitant entre perplexité et inquiétude. Gilles et Karim se levèrent du matelas, s'approchant de la porte.

\- Il faut lui dire notre réponse ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Tu crois que c'est une blague à caractère scatophile ?

\- Non Gilles, c'est sûrement bien plus subtil que ça.

\- Tu penses à une métaphore ou une allégorie ?

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais je songe plus à…

\- Un marron.

Les deux apprentis détectives se tournèrent vers Jérémy, qui s'était à son tour levé. Il avança jusqu'à la porte, qui le dominait de toute sa grandeur, et répéta, distinctement :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est petit et marron ? Un marron.

Dans un grincement sinistre, la porte pivota sur ses gonds, révélant une nouvelle salle, elle aussi immense. Karim et Gilles, eux, observaient leur ami comme s'il s'agissait du messie.

Mais le moment n'était pas aux interrogations, il fallait sortir d'ici, et vite. Ils s'engouffrèrent donc dans la salle, la porte se refermant lourdement sur leur passage. Devant eux s'étendait deux rangées de colonnes, qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Ils arrivaient à discerner, au bout de la pièce, un trône, où quelqu'un était manifestement assis. Une lumière blanche éclairait la pièce, créant des jeux d'ombres et de lumières qui instauraient une ambiance étrange, presque surnaturelle. Les trois amis s'approchèrent lentement du trône, prenant peu à peu peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Qui était donc ce fils de Dieu qui les avait capturé ?

Et, quand ils reconnurent la personne endormie, ils ne purent s'empêcher de crier en cœur :

\- Fred ?!

C'était en effet le Joueur du Grenier qui était vautré dans ce trône trop grand pour lui, profondément endormi. Ne comprenant plus rien à rien, Karim gravit les quelques marches qui le séparait de son ami et commença à lui tapoter le visage, cherchant à le réveiller.

\- BORDEL ! gueula le gamer en se réveillant brusquement, faisant reculer le vidéaste. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, PUTAIN ?

Les interpellés se regardèrent, incapables de prendre une décision sur ce qu'il fallait répondre pour assurer leur survie, qui semblait de plus en plus incertaine.

\- Fred, demanda Jérémy, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Y a pas de Fred ici, MERDE ! cria son interlocuteur, qui semblait incapable de parler à volume normal. J'suis l'enfant de Juron moi, BITCH !

\- Tu vois Karim, chuchota Gilles à l'oreille du concerné, c'est toujours à cause de tes idées qu'on s'attire des ennuis.

\- Eh ! L'enfant de Juron était une idée de Fred ! protesta le concerné.

\- En attendant on fait quoi ? marmonna Jérémy, complètement perdu.

\- Mais barrez-vous, CONNARDS ! J'peux savoir ce que vous foutez là, ENCULÉS ?

Ils restèrent interdits face à la question que ce fils de Dieu venait de poser.

\- … C'est pas toi qui voulait nous tuer ? finit par lâcher Karim.

\- Oh FAIS CHIER ! recommença-t-il, alors que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. C'est cette CONNASSE de Mort qui fait n'importe quoi, j'voulais qu'elle me ramène le pyrobarbare et le magicien de MES COUILLES !

L'enfant de Juron jeta un regard dégouté aux trois misérables humains devant lui, se demandant s'il fallait vraiment les tuer. Ce n'est pas que l'envie lui manquait, mais son arme était loin, et, à cet instant, il avait vraiment la flemme. D'un geste las de ma main, il appuya sur un bouton dissimulé dans l'accoudoir gauche de son trône, faisant apparaître une trappe.

\- Barrez-vous, z'avez rien à foutre ici ENFOIRÉS !

Karim, Gilles et Jérémy regardèrent la trappe, qui n'était qu'un trou noir au milieu du sol déjà sombre.

\- Ce n'est pas paradoxal de descendre alors qu'on est en Enfers et qu'on veut retourn… commença Karim.

\- VOS GUEULES ET DÉGAGEZ !

Sans plus se poser de questions, ils s'approchèrent de la trappe, et, prenant leur courage à deux mains, sautèrent. Ils tombèrent longtemps, tel Alice, finissant par confondre le haut du bas, perdant la notion du temps, alors qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait.

Ils finirent par atterrir brusquement sur leur canapé vert pomme, devant leurs DVDs. Essayant de se démêler les uns des autres en grognant, les trois cinéphiles s'écroulèrent au sol.

\- Eh bien, marmonna Gilles, on peut dire que c'était…

\- Extrêmement étrange, conclurent ses deux amis.

Un ange en trench coat passa, tandis que chacun retrouvait ses esprits et calmait sa respiration saccadée.

\- Bon, Shining ou L'Exorciste ?


	16. Un tour de manège

**Titre :** **Un tour de manège**

 **Auteur : Nyxox**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Mathieu Sommet (+ membres du fandom)**

 **Disclaimer : SLG appartient à Mathieu, j'utilise son image publique et je me fou de son image privée. Lucie appartient à Kali, Kali appartient à Phi, et Charlie est le maitre de son navire et capitaine de son âme.**

 _ **Yop ! Ici Nyxox à la barre ! Je voudrais commencer cet os en remerciant la lapine pondeuse de citron pour avoir repris le concept du recueil et pour l'avoir organisé, mais aussi Titi pour avoir créer tout ça. Des bisous sur vos bouilles, du sang sur vos pieds.**_

 _ **Bref. Je suis une grande fan d'urbex, ça me fascine, et ça fait un moment que je voulais écrire là-dessus. Halloween était plutôt une bonne occasion. Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, cherchez des photos de Naradream-land. Promis, rien d'effrayant là dedans. Juste de la fascination un peu dérangeante. Désolée d'avance, ce texte est de piètre qualité.**_

 ** _(Wesh, un dernier merci à Lucie, Charlie et Kali pour avoir donné de leur personne._ )**

* * *

Un tour de manège

Ça faisait plusieurs années que Mathieu pratiquait l'exploration urbaine. Il avait commencé enfant, en s'infiltrant dans de vieilles maisons de son quartier pour tester l'appareil photo que ses parents lui avaient offert. Puis c'était devenu comme une drogue. Il avait recherché tous les meilleurs lieux, les plus fascinants, allant des hôpitaux désaffectés aux vieux internats catholiques laissés à l'abandon.

Son matériel avait changé. Le petit appareil numérique avait laissé place au Canon et à ses objectifs, ses poches vides s'étaient remplies d'outils en tout genre pour se glisser n'importe où sans se faire repérer. Mais sa passion, elle, n'avait pas changée. Elle ne s'était pas amoindrie, s'accroissant un peu plus chaque années. Il avait même réussi à en vivre, publiant sur un site des photos de ses explorations.

Cependant, plus le temps passait, et plus Mathieu avait du mal à trouver des spots. Les urbexers gardaient leurs trouvailles, jalousement. Mais aussi par soucis de sécurité. De nombreux trésors avaient été détériorés par des gamins du voisinage ou par des taggers, enlevant aux lieux leur aura si précieuse qui les caractérisaient. Tous voulaient éviter ça. Et la recherche de spot se transformait en véritable chasse au trésor.

Ce soir là, Mathieu s'était garé sur le bord de la route, prêt d'une foret. Il avait récupéré son équipement dans le coffre, le hissant sur son dos et avait verrouillé sa voiture avant de s'engouffrer dans le bois. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il arriva devant un Parc d'attraction vieilli par les années. Le jeune homme avait mis des jours à trouver son emplacement exact, mais ça en valait le coup. De là où il était, Mathieu pouvait voir les montagnes russes au loin qui semblaient en assez bon état. Jetant un regard aux alentours, il s'élança, grimpant au grillage qui protégeait les lieux et passant par-dessus. Il faudrait maintenant faire attention aux éventuels gardes qui surveillaient les attractions. Là était tout le problème des lieux privés. Mais les endroits les mieux gardés étaient aussi les meilleurs à savourer pour les yeux.

Armé de sa petite lampe, Mathieu débuta sa route. Il aimait cette ambiance étrange. Les lieux étaient très bien conservés. Mais il manquait l'âme. Les cris d'enfants. Les musiques des attractions. Les couleurs vivent ne suffisaient pas à donner à cet endroit de la bonne humeur.

Le jeune homme commenca d'abord par le carrousel. L'objet était un peu abimé par la pluie et les années, mais ça lui donnait un cachet incontestable. Mathieu sortit son appareil photo et le mitrailla avant de continuer son chemin, avide de connaitre les autres lieux. Il regardait fréquement derrière lui pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi. La chance semblait lui sourire ce soir là. Il était seul dans cet endroit immense. Et le seul bruit qu'on pouvait distinguer était le son de ses pas sur le sol et le chant du vent au loin.

D'habitude, Mathieu prenait le soin de chercher des informations sur ses spots. La raison de cet abandon, les gens qui y avaient vécu. Aram-Land semblait avoir été fermé pour faillite et d'autres incidents plus ou moins farfuleux. C'était dommage. Après cinq attractions , le jeune homme remarqua que tout était vraiment en bon état. Un bon coup de peinture et une re-ouverture de l'électricité aurait suffit à refaire démarrer tous ces manèges. Tout ça était vraiment du gâchis.

Mathieu parcourut les lieux durant deux heures, furetant d'un endroit à l'autre. Sa visite se terminait et pour conclure en beauté, il décida de se rendre au roller coster. Ceux-ci étaient en bois. Le genre de montagne russe qui bougeait au passage des véhicules et qui tremblait sous le vent. Cet endroit avait dû en voir des tourristes en manque de sensation.

Mathieu se rapprocha des bouts de bois et posa ses pieds dessus afin de les tester. Puis sans aucune hésitation, il grimpa. La vue en haut devait être magnifique. L'attraction surplombait le parc. Il sentit la structure craquer sous ses pieds et vérifia à chacun de ses pas ses appuis. Certes, ce n'était pas très malin de faire ça en pleine nuit. Certes, monter à plusieurs mètres de hauteurs sans aucune protection en s'appuyant sur des structures non entretenues depuis des années n'était peut être pas l'idée du siècle. Mais Mathieu était prudent. Et il voulait vraiment cette photo. Ce parc était un bijou à lui tout seul. Arrivé en haut après s' être fait plusieurs frayeurs, il prit le temps de se trouver un point stable afin de prendre sa photo.

Son instint ne lui avait pas menti. Il distinguait tout. Des auto-tamponeuses au carroussel, du château de princesse délabré au pédalo rempli de vase. Tout était parfait. Mathieu testa plusieurs réglages sur son appareil et décida qu'il trierait ses photos une fois chez lui. La descente fut plus effrayante que la montée. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était rendu si haut. Il finit par retrouver sa voiture sans aucune casse.

Avachi dans son fauteuil, le Macbook posé sur ses genoux, Mathieu faisait défiler les photos qu'il avait prises à Aram-Land, prenant soin de les modifier et de jouer avec la luminosité pour les rendre parfaites. Cependant, quelque chose clochait dans ses photos. Peut être qu'il avait besoin d'une heure ou deux de sommeil en plus, mais en faisant défiler ses images, Mathieu sentait une sueur froide l'envahir. Il avait l'habitude de l'atmosphère étrange que dégageaient les lieux abandonnés. Il les accentuait même avec ses angles de vu et ses retouches. Mais cette fois, c'était tout autre chose. Sur chaque photo, Mathieu pouvait distinguer des enfants sur les manèges. Enfin. Des silhouettes. Floues.

Sur les auto-tamponeuses, il pouvait voir une forme humaine. Enfin presque. Des oreilles de lapin semblait pendre de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle était au volant d'une voiture rouge. Etait-ce un jeu de lumières avec le flash ? Mathieu appuya sur le bouton de défilement et passa à la prochaine. Le carrousel rendait vraiment bien. Le jeune homme avait su en saisir toutes les subtilités. Y compris cette enfant assise sur l'un des chevaux de bois qui semblait fixer l'objectif en souriant. Mathieu frissonna. Contrairement au manège précédent, il pouvait distinguer parfaitement les traits des la silhouette. Il voyait même le pull de cette petite où était brodé le nom de Lucie. Il se dépêcha de passer à la suivante, frissonnant de peur. Il était seul ce soir là. Il n'y comprenait rien. Des hackers avaient-ils réussi à pénétrer sur son pc et à retoucher ses photos ? C'était impossible ! Heureusement, les autres images lui parurent normales. Il distingua ainsi les rues du parc, les magasins délaissés, le château délabré. Il en oublia même les deux photos étranges avant d'arriver aux images du roller coaster. Ce n'est que le prix de l'appareil qui empêcha Mathieu de jeter son ordinateur au sol. Sur la structure de bois, Mathieu pouvait voir un charriot qui n'y était pas avant. Dans ce charriot, il y avait trois enfants. Il crut reconnaitre la petite des auto-tamponeuses. Celle-ci était plus nette et l'on pouvait voir ses cheveux bouclés sous son pull aux oreilles de lapin. La deuxième avait des cheveux courts et était posée à l'avant du wagon. Elle tenait la main de la plus petite tandis qu'à ses côtés, une troisième personne semblait hurler. Une troisième personne que Mathieu n'avait pas encore vu à présent. Elle était plus grande que les deux autres. Plus âgée aussi, indubitablement. Elle fixait l'horizon, terrifié. Seule la plus jeune ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Déglutissant, Mathieu passa à l'image suivante. Les filles étaient toujours là, mais le charriot avait changé de position, penchant dangereusement vers le vide.

Prenant une grande respiration, Mathieu se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait peur de la prochaine image. Mais poussé par une curiosité malsaine, il cliqua, laissant apparaitre le chariot qui chutait vers le sol avec à son bord des enfants qui tentaient vainement de se détacher. Mathieu ferma l'ordinateur dans un geste sec. Il le posa le plus loin de lui possible sur la table et fila dans sa chambre, se recroquevillant sur son lit.

C'était quoi, ça ? Le parc était-il fermé à cause de vapeurs toxiques ? Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les tic tac de l'horloge. Il se calma, visualisa des histoires dans sa tête, tentant d'oublier le visage des trois gamines. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il poussa un hurlement en constatant que dans un coin de sa chambre, la gamine aux oreilles de lapin l'observait. Celle-ci était couverte de sang. En voyant que le propriétaire de la maison se concentrait enfin sur elle, elle murmura.

« Où est Charlie, monsieur ? »

Mathieu sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure. Il se demandait combien de temps réussirait-il à tenir à ce ryhtme.

« Où est Charlie, monsieur ? » demanda une autre voix derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas la force d'hurler cette fois. Il recula, se cala contre le mur tandis que les deux enfants l'observait, l'une couverte d'hémoglobine, l'autre dont les membres étaient dans une position douteuse.

« Où est Charlie ? » répétèrent-elles en cœur en s'approchant du lit.

Mathieu ferma les yeux. Elles n'existaient pas. Elles n'étaient qu'une hallucination. Pourtant, la main qui entoura sa gorge était bien réelle. Son manque d'air aussi. Son corps eu des sursauts tandis qu'il cherchait à se débarasser de son agresseur tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Ah, commença la plus jeune.

\- Charlie est là, continua la seconde. »

A l'agonie, Mathieu rouvrit les yeux, tombant face à face avec une silhouette noire aux yeux rouges. Il n'hurla pas. Il sentit juste son cœur émettre son dernier battement tandis que sa vision devenait trouble.

« Charlie….

\- On va faire un tour de manège ? »


	17. Spooky Night

**Titre** **: Spooky Night**

 **Auteur : Merle**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : InThePanda - Bruce (E-penser) - Mathieu Sommet - Antoine Daniel - Kriss (Minute Papillon)**

* * *

Spooky Night

Victor se baladait dans les rues de Panam, tranquille. Malgré sa mauvaise farce de l'année dernière il ne craignait pas la vengeance de ses amis. Car en effet, en découvrant qu'il était le "Tueur" qui les poursuivait dans la capitale pour soi-disant les découper et les donner à son chien, les vidéastes essoufflés avaient juré de lui flanquer la frousse de sa vie l'année suivante.

"Décidément, Halloween déclenche bien des passions !" pensa le jeune homme en regardant des couples de zombies, sorcières et autres loup-garous se bécoter, perchés sur des escaliers de béton.

Son téléphone sonna. "Mathieu". Il décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Vic' ! Ça fait dix minutes qu'on essaie de te joindre !

\- J'ai rien reçu pourtant.

\- Merde...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le ton alarmé du petit vidéaste commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans son discours, qui en deux mots était "rien de grave mais fait gaffe à toi veux-tu". Mathieu lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, sûrement.

Une main froide se posa sur sa nuque. Le vidéaste se retourna, laissant tomber son téléphone. Il le regretta bien vite.

Devant lui se tenait un corps humain méconnaissable, ensanglanté, enragé.

Il failli ne pas reconnaître l'homme. Seuls les yeux d'un bleu perçant rappelaient ce que ce cadavre avait été.

\- B-Bruce ? C'est toi ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Les muscles de l'ancien scientifique se eût à peine le temps de s'écarter.

Les dents de son ami déchirèrent sa manche.

Affolé, Panda se détourna et pris la fuite. Il avait rarement couru si vite, même pour un bus ou un train. Bientôt, son souffle se tarit, et il dût cesser sa course. Se jetant dans une ruelle, il vérifia que le zombie qui fut un compagnon de tournage était semé.

Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, haletant, quand le lien se fit. Ce que lui cachait Mathieu, c'était ça ! Et si d'autres camarades avaient changé ?

Paniquant, il mis la main dans la poche. Appeler l'autre vidéaste était sa seule solution.

Hélas ! son portable n'y était pas. Il l'avait laissé à terre.

Seul, dans une ruelle crasseuse, avec au moins un zombie à ses trousses, il voyait difficilement comment la situation eût pu empirer.

Et la situation empira. Le soleil, depuis longtemps déclinant, disparu de l'horizon et le crépuscule le priva de ce réconfort qu'est la lumière. Tremblant, il espéra un miracle.

Un ricanement s'éleva sur sa droite. Il pivota, et après un bref arrêt, le bruit recommença. De l'autre côté. Il pâlit. Ce rire malsain le saisit d'effroi, et il tenta de rejoindre la rue principale.

Il n'y parvint jamais.

Un poids s'écroula sur ses chevilles, et il chuta lamentablement.

Avant même qu'il eût pu crier, il se fit bâillonner par une main tachée d'un liquide suspect.

Poisseux, avec une étrange odeur de fer... Même sans voir la couleur, il reconnût le sang pour ce qu'il était.

Victor ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser mourir.

Le poids disparu soudain de ses épaules. Le vidéaste mordu de cinéma resta prostré un moment avant d'enfin se relever, lentement, comme pour ne pas ameuter son prédateur.

Lorsqu'il regarda vers la large route passante, il plongea le regard dans des yeux d'un étrange brun qui tirait sur le carmin.

\- Kriss...

A l'entente de son nom la créature, ou ce qui semblait être encore le créateur de Minute Papillon, tiqua légèrement. Il commença à courir vers le cinéphile qui ferma à nouveau les yeux, et mit ses bras devant son visage.

Lorsqu'il osa rouvrir les yeux, il était seul dans la ruelle.

Il courrait. Il courrait tant qu'il pouvait, loin de ses amis- morts ? Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il courrait pour sa vie.

Il s'arrêta près d'un bar, essoufflé. Pince sans rire, il pensa soudainement que jamais, au grand jamais il ne fallait effrayer ses amis, car ils risquaient l'année suivante de vous pourchasser en voulant votre peau. Enfin, à condition qu'ils se transforment en zombies et perdent la raison s'entend.

Il décida de se rendre chez Mathieu, présentant qu'il s'agirait de son seul refuge. Trottinant dans les rues de Paris, Victor ne pouvait se décider à marcher. Trop d'angoisse, trop de peur. Il arriva devant le petit vidéaste et tapa le digicode en un temps record. Il faut dire qu'à force de squatter chez son ami, il l'avait appris par cœur. Même plus besoin de vérifier sur son mémo.

Une fois en sécurité dans la cage d'escalier, il s'autorisa une pause. Tout irait bien à partir de ce moment. Tout irait bien.

Il commença la pénible ascension jusqu'au quatrième.

Les lumières palottes n'éclairaient presque rien, sans compter celles qui avaient grillé.

Arrivé au second, toutes s'arrêtèrent carrément.

Il poussa un petit cri de surprise qui se répercuta sur les murs.

Un frôlement le fit sursauter.

\- Qui... Qui est là ?

Seul l'écho répondit.

Il dégringola deux marches, poussé par une main invisible dans l'obscurité et s'écorcha le coude en tentant de se rattraper au mur.

\- C'est vraiment pas drôle !

\- Mmm... Du sang frais. Ça tombe à pic, je meurs de soif.

\- Antoine... ?

\- C'est moi ? Oh mais suis-je bête, non, c'est pas moi ! C'est le nom de ce charmant jeune homme qui me prête son corps. Un très bon cru, sang aux notes corsées et florales sous certains aspect... Oui, délicieux.

Sans chercher à comprendre ce que Ant- l'être voulait dire par là, Victor se mit à courir à l'aveuglette dans l'escalier. Il arriva au quatrième étonné d'être toujours en vie alors que cette créature... Bref. Il traversa le couloir en grandes enjambées rapides et arriva devant la porte de son ami.

Il récupéra le double caché sous le paillasson par un Mathieu peu -pour une fois- imaginatif et entra le plus vite qu'il pût.

L'appartement était vide et froid.

Un frisson lui courrut dans le dos.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici...

La voix geignarde le fit se retourner d'un coup sec. A terre, derrière lui, se trouvait une casquette. Un T-shirt rouge disparaissait à l'angle. Il fronça le nez.

\- Ça pue... Je f'rais mieux de me casser d'ici.

\- Mouais Gros !

\- AH !

Le marmottement avait été prononcé tout contre sa nuque. Figé, il n'osa se retourner avant de longues secondes.

Au sol un T-shirt beige et un chapeau déformé indiquaient l'horreur de sa situation.

\- Oh non... Pas toi aussi Mat' !

\- Oh que si. Je suis enfin devenu roi !

Cette fois, Victor savait à quoi s'attendre en se retournant.

Un kigurumi noir et blanc le lorgnait avec accusation de ses yeux pelucheux.

\- C'est la fin... Je n'aurais donc jamais pu la réaliser cette saison trois.

Sa voix mourut dans le silence. Un claquement sec le fit sursauter.

\- Nom d'une pipe !

\- Tu veux m'en tailler une avant de clamser ? Avec plaisir, mais n'espère pas survivre grâce à ça mon mignon.

Victor prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers son destin.

Face à lui, un homme semblable à Mathieu. Habillé d'un costume noir, avec un pistolet braqué sur le cinéphile, il ouvrait de l'autre sa braguette.

\- Allez... Viens donc voir papa, gamin.

Sans trop réfléchir, Victor s'approcha. Arrivé devant l'autre homme, il s'agenouilla et-

\- SÛREMENT PAS VIC', T'ESSAIE MÊME PAS DE T'APPROCHER D'MON ZOB !

\- ... ! Mathieu tu- le Patron il- et les autres ... ?

Mathieu poussa le vice jusqu'à lâcher un petit rire condescendant avant de déclarer le plus calmement du monde :

\- Mais enfin Victor. Tu le sais bien pourtant, qu'il ne faut jamais provoquer des comédiens, scénaristes et autres maquilleurs. Tu risquerait d'avoir grand peur...

FIN


	18. Terreur nocturne

**Titre : Terreur nocturne**

 **Auteur : Sangoha**

 **Rating : T (violence physique et psychologique)**

 **Émissions mentionnées : Unknown movies, Minute papillon, SLG, WTC, Le point culture, Nyo (oui, il n'est pas une émission, mais bon...)**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages que je mets en scène ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent totalement à leurs créateurs (qui s'appartiennent eux-mêmes d'ailleurs).**

 _ **Hello les gens ! C'est un rapide coucou pour remercier Kalincka et Titipo pour avoir eu une idée aussi géniale que de rassembler tout le fandom et de mettre ceci en oeuvre. De plus, je tiens à m'excuser de mon léger retard (bah ouais, Halloween, c'est passé. Pardon.).**_

 _ **Voilà, sur ce,**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Où suis-je ? Qu'ais-je fait pour me retrouver là, sur cette chaise, attaché ? Pourquoi tout est noir ? Une cigarette s'alluma, dévoilant le visage sombre de Mathieu. Ouf…

Attendez. Depuis quand Mathieu fume ? Pourquoi porte-il ses lunettes de Patron ?

Une autre flamme rougeoyante combla le noir pesant de la salle, illuminant les traits de Victor, son regard orage beaucoup trop sombre.

Pourquoi un sourire carnassier déformait-il son visage rond ?

\- Arrêtez de lui faire déjà peur, ça va pas être drôle, lança une voix dans l'obscurité.

Richard. Comment Richard pouvait-il être ici, parlant ainsi ? Je croyais que ce n'était que la peluche d'Antoine… La lumière, beaucoup trop vive, s'alluma, enflammant mes pauvres yeux devenus habitués à l'obscurité.

\- Question NUMÉRO 1 : tu sais quel jour on est ? me demanda une figure en carton pâte, blanche et avec des contours mal dessinés.

Plectrum ?

\- La ferme le croquis, tonna Victor. Ou était-ce le Tueur ? Je ne savais pas. Plus. Qui sont tous ces inconnus ? Les visages si familiers de mes collègues ne sont plus que des créatures de cauchemar voulant ma peau.

\- Bah alors, gamin, on a peur, s'amusa le Patron, s'approchant beaucoup trop près à mon goût, jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son parfum de mort.

Un frisson parcourut mon dos, il en rit.

\- Bon, on peut commencer à tourner, s'impatienta le sosie de Victor en lançant son mégot de clope sur le sol.

\- Oh, le cinéphile, tu te calme, grogna Richard en tournant son regard vide vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu veux peut-être faire partie de mon prochain épisode, la peluche ?

Ils se chamaillaient devant moi, sans faire attention au pauvre être que j'étais devenu. Totalement perdu, aucunement rattaché à la réalité, je me suis mis à rire. D'un rire nerveux, incontrôlable, soulevant mes épaules au rythme saccadé de la folie qui s'emparait de moi, engloutissant tout, même le sang sur les murs, même les assassins devant moi. Plus rien n'existait que la peur, faible face à la folie qui finissait de grignoter ma raison, qui me recouvrait tout entier d'un voile malsain. D'un voile si sombre…

\- Je crois qu'il a pété un câble, le petit, grogna quelqu'un, quelque part.

Dans la réalité peut-être ? Comment en être sûr alors que tout autour de moi s'était effondré ? Mes amis sont devenus des psychopathes sans cœur, je m'enfonçais doucement mais sûrement dans une folie pâteuse et pourtant agréable… Je m'y enfonce, je me perds, ils n'existent plus, ils ne sont plus là, à déblatérer leurs âneries. Le sang n'existe plus. Leurs sourires carnassiers n'existent plus. Plus rien n'existe. Je vais mourir, fou et solitaire. Ça me va.

\- Bienvenue dans Unknown movies, l'émission qui rend fou… Et aujourd'hui, en parlant de folie, on va se pencher sur _Kill list_ de Ben Wheatley… Mais avant de parler du film en lui-même, je vous présente des amis très chers : Patron, Richard et Plectrum, qui animeront l'émission à mes côtés.

Il déblatérait sa critique sans interruption, à mille à l'heure, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle et sans trop se faire interrompre par ses comparses qui lorgnaient mon corps, près à faire gicler mon sang sur les murs déjà rougis.

\- Sur ce, c'était Unknown Movies, abonnez vous, partagez, commentez…

\- Bon, on peut faire joujou, s'impatienta Richard, ou ça te dérange ?

Il accepta la requête, les yeux brillants, en coupant la caméra. Et ils ont commencé. Une lame dans le bras, sous la gorge, filant à toute allure sur ma peau nue, chatouillant ma chair brûlante. Une larme coula sur ma joue. La folie était partie sous la lueur rougeâtre de mon sang, ne manquait plus que le désespoir, qui me grignotait lentement les entrailles, pour finir pitoyablement comme toutes les victimes des UM. Comment survivre face à eux ? Ils étaient tous des meurtriers, des psychopathes en puissance, des menteurs fourbes et ignobles. J'en ai fait les frais quand Victor se lassa du couteau. Il passa délicatement à la cigarette, brûlant chaque mètre carré de ma peau blanche. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de ma gorge si sèche, étouffés par les rires sadiques de mes geôliers. Ce n'était toujours pas assez pour eux. Il avait fallu que le Patron descende mon pantalon, il avait fallu qu'ils ricanent, qu'ils s'amusent de mon corps maladif, qu'ils contrôlent chaque réaction, m'examinant avec attention pour faire le plus mal possible. Cela allait-il finir un jour ?

\- Tu sais quel jour on est ? murmura Richard, la peluche, mon Annabelle à moi, au creux de mon oreille.

\- Le jour des monstres, souffla la voix artificielle du carton blanc, mon pire cauchemar, avant que tout ne devienne noir de nuit.

* * *

\- On a fait quoi hier déjà ? J'ai la tête en compote…

Quoi ? La tête de qui ?… Que… Et mon crâne ! Que s'était-il passé ? Ils ne m'avaient pas… Je n'étais pas… Mort ? Tout ça n'était-il donc qu'un rêve ? Mon regard sonda la pièce autour de moi. La chambre de Mathieu… Antoine dormait même tout près de moi, ronflant comme un moteur, ses cheveux fous encore plus fous que d'habitude. Et ces voix dans la cuisine… Victor, Math' et… Nyo. Que faisaient des citrouilles sur les meubles ? Doucement, je me suis levé, la tête maintenue par un fil invisible sur le point de lâcher. Mon songe tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Tout m'avait semblé si réel… Cette haleine sur mon cou, ces rires, cette douleur insupportable et ce désespoir intense…

\- Ah bah tiens, quand on parle du loup ! Ça va Kriss ? T'as vraiment pas une belle tête !

\- Faut dire que c'est le premier à s'être écroulé hier ! Même pas démaquillé !

\- P'tite nature va, trois bières et puis KO !

Un rêve si réel mais heureusement faux… Un sourire éclata sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu peux parler, t'as pris que de la Monster le panda !

Après tout, les cauchemars post Halloween, ça me connaît.


	19. Halloween, mouche et perlimpinpin

**Titre : Halloween, mouche et perlimpinpin**

 **Auteur : JuStarTine**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Émissions concernées : What the Cut ?!, Le Visiteur du Futur, Salut Les Geeks, Point Culture et une autre surprise.**

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai fait que m'amuser (oui, oui : « m'amuser ») avec les images publiques des vidéastes présents dans cette fanfic' ainsi que certains personnages de leur univers. Le Visiteur du Futur est une web-série écrite et réalisée par François Descraques. Les personnages de cette émission que j'ai utilisés et leur univers lui appartiennent. J.K Rowling a aussi son mot à dire.**

 **Troller warning : Il vous est vivement recommandé de poser votre cerveau à bonne distance de votre ordinateur / tablette / portable avant la lecture afin de lui éviter tout dégât causé par l'illogisme de cette fanfiction. Toute ressemblance avec des événements ayant déjà eu lieu serait fortuite.**

 _ **Note de l'auteur : L'abus de bonbons périmés est dangereux pour la santé.**_

* * *

Halloween, mouche et perlimpinpin

\- Richard, quel jour sommes-nous, déjà ?

\- Le 31 octobre 2015.

Antoine qui avait jusque là l'esprit focalisé sur son écran d'ordinateur se retourne vivement sur son siège, le diamètre de ses yeux se retrouvant décuplé par un brusque accès de surprise.

\- Par la Sainte Patate ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Bah non, pourquoi ? lui demande son chien en peluche, couché sur son lit.

\- Mais c'est extrêmement grave, Richard !

\- Pourquoi ? s'excite soudain son compagnon. Il va y avoir l'apocalypse ? Une invasion de morts-vivants sortis tous droit du cimetière de Paris ? Une énorme inondation de sang et de larmes ? Une visite de ta belle-mère ?

\- Non, Richard, stresse Antoine en se mordant les doigts. C'est... C'est que...

\- C'est que quoi ?

\- Enfin, c'est horrible !

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la chambre du vidéaste. La tension dans la pièce devient lourde et palpable. Le chien en peluche retient son souffle, fixant les yeux exorbités du jeune homme paniqué.

\- J'ai oublié d'acheter des bonbons !

Toute la tension accumulée retombe aussitôt et Richard soupire d'irritation et de déception.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, ronchonne-t-il en reposant sa tête sur le matelas, tu n'avais aucune raison de me réveiller.

Mais son ami bipède ne l'écoute même pas.

\- Quel jour sommes nous? demande-t-il précipitamment.

\- Mais tu en fais exprès ou quoi ? s'énerve sa peluche.

\- Mais non, je ne demande pas quel jour on est. Je demande _quel jour_ on est !

\- Samedi, lui répond Samuel d'une voix lasse.

\- Ok. Et quelle heure est-il ? veut savoir Antoine en se levant pour prendre sa veste.

\- Il est dix-neuf heures et huit minutes, précise le ventilo.

Soudain accablé, le jeune homme se rassoit lourdement sur sa chaise.

\- Oh non ! Tous les magasins sont fermés, se dépite-t-il.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire une comédie pour des bonbons ? se courrouce à nouveau Richard. Tu n'auras qu'à dire aux marmots que tu n'en as pas et puis ça sera bon.

Cette excuse-là, Antoine l'avait déjà utilisée l'année d'avant car il avait encore oublié de s'approvisionner en friandises pour le soir d'Halloween. C'était donc poliment qu'il l'avait annoncé à tous les enfants en costumes qui étaient venus claironner à sa porte le fameux _trick or treat !_ Les gamins étaient alors repartis sans demander leur reste... sauf un qui, n'ayant pas reçu de _tr_ _i_ _ck_ , avait choisi l'option _trea_ _t_. En effet, quelques minutes après avoir fermé la porte au garçon, Antoine était retourné regarder des vidéos sur Internet, dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'à l'extérieur, il avait soudain entendu une voix enfantine crier : « Pee pee ! ». Il avait donc ouvert sa fenêtre et avait découvert, non sans une certaine surprise, que le gamin qui se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt sur le seuil de sa maison s'enfuyait en courant après avoir uriné sur la portière avant gauche de sa voiture, poignée comprise. Enfin, ça, il ne l'avait découvert que le lendemain, en voulant monter dans son véhicule...

\- … Oh que non ! Pas cette année ! déclare le grand chevelu en articulant bien chaque syllabe.

Dans un brusque regain d'espoir, il se dirige d'un pas décidé dans sa cuisine et se met à fouiller frénétiquement dans tous ces placards. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, après avoir fait disparaître la seule table de la pièce sous un amas de paquets alimentaires, qu'il retrouve un gros sachet de bonbons piquants à peine entamé, ouvert depuis plus de huit mois.

\- Bon, souffle-t-il, rassuré. Ça suffira au moins à sauver ma voiture, cette année.

Enfin apaisé, il s'en retourne aux côtés de Samuel et Richard.

o

Il regarde par la fenêtre : il croit bien avoir entendu quelqu'un pousser le portail de son jardin. En effet, trois petits monstres marchent en chahutant en direction de sa porte d'entrée, une sorcière, un garçon momifié avec du papier toilette, et un autre vêtu d'un ample habit noir ayant rabattu son capuchon sur sa tête, une faux en plastique à la main. Le youtuber s'empare alors de son sachet de bonbons dans le but d'aller à leur rencontre. Mais à peine est il sortit de sa chambre...

 _Pfvooouuuvv !_ _(_ _Ou pfiou ! ou_ _encore_ _pfouw !, c'est comme vous voulez._ _)_ Un parfait inconnu vêtu d'un vieux manteau marron et rapiécé apparaît comme par magie devant lui dans un flash lumineux rouge et bleu, les bras dressés face à lui, barrant le passage à Antoine. D'étranges lunettes noires à verres épais retiennent en arrière ses cheveux bruns en bataille dont certaines mèches sont poisseuses de sang. Son visage couvert de cicatrices et d'hémoglobine à la teinture claire affiche une expression d'extrême urgence.

\- NON ! lui crie-t-il alors. Surtout, ne donne pas de bonbons à ces enfants !

Ce qui a pour effet de faire bondir Antoine en arrière, totalement pris au dépourvu.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ? lâche-t-il précipitamment, son visage trahissant un intense sentiment d'affolement.

\- Là n'est pas le principal, lui explique l'inconnu, complètement essoufflé. Non, le plus important, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas que tu donnes ces friandises aux mômes qui arrivent.

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer...

L'homme en manteau prend une grande inspiration et lâche avec précipitation :

\- Les enfants qui vont venir sonner à ta porte sont, comme tu l'as constaté, au nombre de trois. Une fille et deux garçons, pour être plus précis. Tu vas leur ouvrir avec le sourire au lèvres et ils vont te scander (il emprunte un timbre de voix aigu) : _« Trick or treat ! »_. Tu vas donc leur offrir à chacun une poignée de sucreries que tu tiens là dans ta main, et ils seront très heureux et s'en iront sans demander leur reste... et ta voiture n'aura rien.

Il fait une pause, faisant penser à Antoine qu'il a enfin terminé.

\- Bon alors dans ce...

\- MAIS CE N'EST PAS TOUT ! se ravive soudain l'inconnu, le faisant de nouveau sursauter. Comme tu es peu pointilleux avec les dates de péremption sur les paquets de nourriture, tu te fiches bien de savoir que la date limite après ouverture du sachet que tu détiens est le _23/03/2015_...

Sidéré, le youtuber retourne machinalement le paquet de bonbons dans sa main et se rend compte que sa date de péremption correspond exactement à celle que l'autre homme lui a énoncée.

\- Alors, une fois que tu leur auras donné ce qu'il t'auront demandé, les enfants vont bien entendu les manger. Mais, fait totalement rarissime, une bactérie encore inconnue à votre époque s'est développée dans ces bonbons et les enfants, ne le sachant pas, vont tous les manger. C'est alors que cette bactérie dont je t'ai parlé va s'attaquer à leur système immunitaire avant d'aller se loger dans leur cerveau, au niveau de leurs synapses, ce qui va perturber les messages perçus par leur organe directeur et les transformer en...

\- … zombies, achève Antoine.

\- Exactement ! s'exclame l'intrus mystérieux.

\- Mais les zombies, c'est coo...

\- NON ! Ça n'est pas cool du tout, l'apocalypse, mon cher ! Car, oui, tu te doutes bien qu'une fois que ces enfants seront métamorphosés, ils seront pris d'une irrésistible envie de dévorer de la chair humaine vivante, et qu'ils mordront tous ceux qui auront la malchance de se trouver sur leur chemin, les contaminant à leur tour. Et cette action va se répéter sur d'autres gens encore, répandant l'épidémie de zombification _(ce mot existe dorénavant)_ dans tout Paris en seulement trois heures et onze minutes. Et ce n'est pas tout car, une fois que tous les Parisiens auront été contaminés, crois-tu que ces monstres de chair putréfiée vont s'en arrêter là ? Non ! Ils vont continuer leur défilé macabre et mordrons tous les humains de la France, ta chère maman comprise, puis de la Terre entière ! Ça sera la fin de l'humanité et les quelques survivants de cette terrible apocalypse seront condamnés à vivre constamment sur leur garde dans la peur la plus totale en guettant le moindre zombie aux alentour et seront obligés de passer le restant de leurs jours sous terre pour survivre – comme moi, achève l'inconnu d'un ton dramatique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Attendez. Vous venez du futur ?

La réflexion d'Antoine a pour effet de surprendre l'autre :

\- Euh... Oui. Mais euh... Mais là n'est pas le problème ! reprend-il en pointant le chevelu du doigt.

\- D'a... D'accord. Alors... euh... J'en étais où, moi ? Ah oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour éviter ça ? S'affole son interlocuteur qui s'est plaqué contre le mur derrière lui, une expression d'effroi affichée sur le visage.

\- C'est très simple, tu ne dois pas donner de bonbons à ces enfants, lui explique l'homme mystérieux en l'agrippant sans ménagement par les épaules. Tu m'as bien compris ?

 _Quand le mystère est trop impressionnant, on n'ose pas désobéir._

\- Oui, oui, oui... ! lâche le pauvre vidéaste en tremblant.

\- Bien.

Le perturbateur recule ensuite en levant son bras gauche devant son visage. C'est alors qu'Antoine remarque l'étrange machine munie d'un petit écran qu'il porte en bracelet. Puis l'homme qui la détient place un doigt sur l'un des multiples boutons qui la constituent et dit encore :

\- Je te fais confiance. Oh ! ne t'inquiète pas, je vais disparaître, c'est tout à fait normal. Surtout, ne donne pas de bonbons à ces enfants !

Son image oscille soudain et se brouille avant de disparaître dans le même flash qu'à son arrivée avec un bruit de jouet qui couine en mauvais état.

Mais Antoine reste planté là, tétanisé par ce brusque événement tandis que son cerveau fonctionne aussi vite que son cœur bat. Haletant, il passe une main sur son visage en sueur, encore complètement sonné.

Justement, la sonnette vers sa porte d'entrée retentit, le faisant bondir de nouveau. Son esprit s'est figé mais pas son corps qui, tel un automate, se dérouille et s'en va immédiatement ranger le paquet qu'il détient dans la cuisine, bien au fond d'un placard. Il éteint ensuite toutes ses lumières, se dirige à pas de loup du côté de la porte principale et tend l'oreille. De l'autre côté de la lourde surface faite en bois et en verre translucide, il perçoit trois ombres bien distinctes dont l'une est surmontée d'un chapeau pointu. Silencieusement, il écoute les voix infantiles étouffées qui parviennent à ses oreilles :

\- 'Y a personne, tout est éteint.

\- Mais non ! J'ai vu de la lumière, tout à l'heure.

\- Il est peut-être parti se coucher.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai vu une silhouette regarder par la fenêtre, là-haut. Il nous a vus.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas nous donner de bonbons ?

L'ombre d'un doigt s'élève et un nouveau bruit de sonnette retentit. Persuadé qu'ils finiront par s'en aller, Antoine ne bouge pas d'un iota.

\- Laissez tomber, il ne nous ouvrira pas.

\- Alors nous repartons ?

\- Oui. Mais pour le punir, je vais faire pipi sur sa voiture !

 _Quoi ? Comment ?_ Le chevelu se redresse brusquement et se précipite sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

\- Hey hey ! Les p'tits monstres ! s'exclame-t-il alors en prenant un ton faussement enjoué. Pardonnez-moi pour cette attente, je viens d'avoir une panne d'électricité et j'étais justement descendu dans ma cave pour jeter un coup d'œil au disjoncteur quand vous avez sonné. Ah ! Mes pauvres ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas de bonbons pour vous, ce soir. Je suis arrivé trop tard devant le magasin.

Il remarque alors que le plus petit des garçons, celui qui est enrubanné dans du papier blanc, se penche vers son camarade vêtu de noir pour lui souffler à l'oreille quelque chose du genre :

\- Je prends la portière de gauche. Toi, tu t'occupes du pare-brise.

A ces mots, le visage d'Antoine perd toute trace de jovialité pour se décomposer en une moue grave. C'est en regardant le plus petit des garçons qu'il se dit qu'une apparence de zombie lui siérait à merveille.

\- Ah non, attendez ! Je crois bien que j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous, dans l'un de mes placards. Ne bougez pas, je vais le chercher.

Il repart d'un pas précipité en direction de sa cuisine et ouvre le casier dans lequel il avait rangé ses bonbons quelques minutes auparavant. Mais alors que sa main s'apprête à se refermer sur le paquet désiré, il se stoppe net : le type bizarre lui avait bien dit de ne pas les donner. Et s'il n'avait été qu'une simple hallucination de sa part ? Pourtant, il ne boit pas souvent. Mais préférant tout de même jouer la sécurité, il se ravise et referme son placard. Il se retourne ensuite et son regard analyse la pièce dans la quelle il se trouve. Il faut pourtant bien dénicher quelque chose ! Ses yeux tombent soudain par hasard sur une tablette de chocolat encore dans son emballage. Il s'en empare de suite et retourne à sa porte d'entrée que les trois monstres n'ont pas quittée.

\- Et voilà, dit-il en leur tendant la tablette. Il ne me restait plus que ça, j'espère que ça vous conviendra.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il voit les enfants la lui prendre en souriant et lui souhaiter un joyeux Halloween avant de sortir de sa propriété en sautillant.

D'un geste, Antoine referme sa porte et retourne d'un pas mécanique dans sa chambre, puis il s'assoit lourdement sur son lit à côté de Richard, le regard comme perdu dans un monde que lui seul peut voir.

\- Ok, Antoine, articule-t-il. Là, tout de suite, j'ai grand besoin d'une explication claire et précise.

» Eh bien, pour te l'expliquer simplement, Antoine, un type habillé en guenilles qui provient du futur est apparu chez toi pour t'interdire de donner des bonbons à des gosses afin qu'ils ne se transforment pas en zombies.

» Merci pour ton aide _très_ utile, Antoine.

» Mais de rien, Antoine.

\- Tu deviens comme ton pote Mathieu ? intervient Richard.

\- Un homme que je ne connais pas est apparu mystérieusement devant moi pour me faire une prédiction apocalyptique avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'il était venu. Comment veux-tu que je sois sain d'esprit, là, maintenant ?

 _Pvooouuuvv !_

\- Antoine ! Mais QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!

L'intéressé frôle une nouvelle fois la crise cardiaque.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?! s'irrite-t-il. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous avez à apparaître chez les gens, comme ça ? Je vous rappelle que c'est une propriété privée, ici !

\- Tout simplement parce que tu as... ! Oh ! Ça me fait tout drôle de te revoir comme ça ! s'exclame soudain la nouvelle apparition en souriant.

\- Que... Quoi : « _comme ça »_?

\- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir avec tes cheveux coiffés ainsi. Parce que, figure-toi que dans le futur, tu es _chauve_.

\- COMMENT ?

\- Oui, oui, comme un œuf.

\- Mais que... ? Oh et puis zut ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, cette fois-ci ? J'ai respecté ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire : je n'ai pas donné de bonbons aux gamins.

\- Mais tu leur as donné du chocolat !

\- Oh ! Mais dans ce cas, il aurait fallu me le préciser aussi, qu'il ne fallait leur donner ni des bonbons ni du chocolat ! s'insurge le déclaré fautif sur un ton ironique. Et qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait à ces gosses, ce chocolat ? Il les a transformés en crapauds ?

\- Mais oui, c'est exactement ça ! s'exclame l'autre individu en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- … Oh non ! C'est vrai ?

\- Mais non, crétin !

L'homme en guenilles souffle un bon coup en s'adossant contre l'armoire derrière lui, comme si tout le poids d'un terrible événement lui était retombé dessus.

\- Bon alors. Pour faire simple, les fèves de cacao qui ont servi à fabriquer ce chocolat proviennent de l'Amérique latine. Or, à cause de la trop grande utilisation de pesticides par l'homme, les espèces visées par ces produits toxiques ont commencé à muter. C'est principalement le cas d'une mouche très rare mignonnement appelée Hallucina.

\- Je ne connais pas ce type de mouche, lâche Antoine en le fixant de travers.

\- C'est parce que son existence n'a pas encore été dévoilée par les scientifiques, voilà pourquoi. Je disais donc que cette mouche a très fortement muté à cause des pesticides. Or, ses œufs, elle les pond dans les fèves de cacao. Et justement, c'est à cause d'une simple erreur d'inattention de la part d'un homme que l'une de ces fèves infestée à servi à la fabrication du chocolat que tu as donné aux enfants. Malheureusement, une fois ingéré par un être vivant, ce cacao provoque chez lui des hallucinations plus ou moins fortes en fonction de la dose avalée. Il se croit alors dans un univers parallèle. Sauf que les trois mômes se sont partagés la tablette, soit une dose suffisante pour les transformer en...

\- ... zombies, termine Antoine.

\- Non ! Ils se sont transformés en ce en quoi ils étaient déguisés... mentalement parlant, en tout cas.

\- … Pardon ?

\- Les œufs de la mouche Hallucina ont également la caractéristiques de donner à celui qui les a ingérés des capacités surhumaines. Par exemple, ce soir, si un type déguisé en loup-garou avale ces œufs, il va se prendre pour un loup-garou. Tu me suis ? Et certaines capacités du loup-garou vont lui être attribuées comme, par exemple... dévorer un être humain.

\- Pareil pour les zombies ?

\- Oui.

\- Et... Et les sorcières ?

\- Elles ont vraiment la capacité de jeter des sorts.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est impossible !

L'inconnu s'avance alors vers lui et se penche à sa hauteur, l'index levé.

\- Tout est possible dans une fanfiction, articule-t-il avec lenteur.

\- Qu... Attendez, je n'ai rien compris à ce que vous venez de me dire !

\- Ne te pose pas de questions ! lui jette l'homme étrange en faisant demi-tour. Il faut absolument que nous réparions ta faute avant que les lecteurs ne s'endorment. L'épidémie a déjà commencé !

\- Comment ça ? Quelle épidémie ?

Son interlocuteur fait alors volte-face :

\- Eh bien, figure-toi que, tels des zombies, les personnes contaminées par des œufs d'Hallucina ont envie de mordre les êtres encore sains, les contaminant aussitôt.

\- Et, c'est si grave que ça ?

L'autre le dévisage d'un air grave :

\- C'est beaucoup plus sérieux que tu ne le penses.

Puis il se dirige dans le couloir en lui lançant :

\- Suis-moi, et vite ! Nous allons réparer tout ça et sauver le monde !

\- Ok bah... Quoi ? Parce que je dois venir avec vous, en plus de ça ? s'énerve le youtuber. C'est hors de question !

Le type au visage ensanglanté revient en arrière, affichant un sourire cynique, et lui jette d'un ton menaçant :

\- Tu viens avec moi ou je te fais bouffer tout ton paquets de bonbons périmés et, crois-moi, ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

Et c'est qu'il n'a vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter.

Antoine bondit sur ses pieds, soudain bien décidé à le suivre :

\- Ok. Où allons-nous ?

\- Au cimetière du Montparnasse, lui annonce l'autre. Nous devons y être avant minuit.

\- Au cim... ? D'acc', je me tais. Samuel, il est quelle heure ?

\- Il est vingt-et-une heures et seize mi...

\- Ok, merci, Samuel !

Le vidéaste aux cheveux fous sort de sa chambre en rajustant sa veste, sur les pas de l'inconnu du futur.

\- Eh ! Antoine ! l'interpelle Richard, toujours couché sur le lit. Si tu n'es pas revenu demain matin, je pourrai m'approprier ton ordi ?

Sans lui répondre, le susnommé se précipite sur les talons de l'homme passé devant lui qui l'attend sur le palier.

\- Bon, dit celui-ci en posant à nouveau un doigt sur l'un des boutons de sa machine. Pour aller plus vite, nous allons directement nous téléporter dans le cimetière. Je t'ai dit de ne pas te poser de questions pour l'instant ! Accroche-toi à mon bras !

Complètement perdu dans cette histoire de cacao, de mouche bizarre et d'apocalypse, Antoine hésite un court instant à sauter à pieds joints dans ce tourbillon de folie qui semble s'être abattu sur sa maison en l'espace d'à peine une heure. Mais, poussé par un nouvel appel de son drôle de guide, il entrecroise finalement son bras à celui de ce-dernier.

\- Très bien, déclare celui-ci. _Here we go !_

Il presse alors le bouton qui n'attendait que cela et Antoine retient son souffle tout en s'agrippant à son épaule sans vraiment le vouloir.

Mais à la place du bruithabituel faisant penser à un couinement de joujou pour enfant, c'est le son d'un jouet électronique en panne qui parvient à leurs oreilles.

Le futuriste réitère la même manœuvre mais le résultat reste similaire au premier. Le youtuber de plus en plus proche de l'infarctus le regarde retourner sa machine et marmonner dans sa barbe – qui elle, était bien entretenue – une suite de mots inarticulés exprimant son incompréhension concernant le fait que son gadget n'est pourtant pas en veille. C'est lorsque le propriétaire de l'objet aperçoit le petit point rouge clignotant dans un recoin dudit machin qu'il jure, exaspéré :

\- Et voilà ! Il ne me manquait plus que ça ! Plus de batterie !

\- Alors... qu'allons-nous faire ? s'inquiète Antoine.

\- Tu n'as pas un... un moyen de locomotion quelconque ? lui demande l'autre en posant ses yeux sombres sur lui.

\- Euh... J'ai bien une voiture.

\- Très bien ! s'exclame l'annonciateur de bonne aventure qui est déjà en bas de l'escalier. Vite, ouvre la porte !

Sans plus attendre, le jeune vidéaste le rejoint, s'exécute et les voilà tout deux sortis sur le trottoir dans la fraîcheur nocturne automnale.

\- Wouaaah ! C'est ça, ta voiture ! s'extasie le perturbateur devant la magnifique décapotable grise neuve garée devant lui.

\- Euh... Non. La mienne, c'est celle-là, fait Antoine en en pointant une autre du doigt.

\- Pouah ! La vieille caisse toute pourrie, là ?

\- Non ! Celle-là !

C'est finalement une belle voiture rouge et reluisante arrêtée un peu plus loin qui s'offre à sa vue.

\- Ouais... Elle est belle aussi.

\- N'est-ce pas ? C'est mon bébé après Richard, affirme Antoine en montant dans le véhicule. C'est là qu'il faut s'asseoir, indique-t-il au clochard du futur en pointant de l'index la place passagère.

\- Ok. Direction le cimetière du Montparnasse, déclare l'autre en s'y asseyant. J'imagine que tu sais très bien que c'est à Paris. Vas-y, roule, Daniel !

\- C'est Antoine...

\- Oui, bon, Antoine ! Roule !

Le moteur démarre dans un doux vrombissement et son conducteur mène son engin sur la route. Dans sa précipitation, il sent à peine la vibration provenant de la poche arrière de son jean dans laquelle se trouve son portable.

\- Bon alors, commence-t-il tandis que les lueurs jaunes émises par les lampadaires défilent de l'autre côté de la vitre. Vous me devez des explications. Allez-vous enfin me dire qui vous êtes et qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie.

\- T'es vraiment curieux, toi, hein ? Eh bien, pour faire simple, les gens m'appellent le Visiteur du Futur et...

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas un nom, ça !

\- Oui, mais je l'aime bien, moi. Et puis, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je m'appelle... Attention !

Antoine évite juste à temps un petit groupe d'enfants qui marchent sur le bord de la chaussée.

\- Mais fais un peu gaffe quand tu conduis ! s'énerve le Visiteur.

\- Je ne demande que ça mais vous me stressez un peu, là ! se défend le conducteur maladroit.

\- Ça va, ils n'étaient pas contaminés, eux, déclare son passager en jetant un œil derrière lui. Heum... Je disais donc que je viens du futur et ce pour sauver le monde des différents cataclysmes qui le frapperont quelques temps plus tard. Car, pour ton information, laisse-moi te dire que le monde en 2550, eh bien... ce n'est plus vraiment celui que tu connais.

\- Et vous les faites seul ces... interventions ?

\- Habituellement, j'ai des coéquipiers mais pour des raisons x et y, ils n'ont pas pu m'accompagner ce soir. Je peux me débrouiller en solo lorsqu'il s'agit d'empêcher un gars comme toi de donner des bonbons à des gosses le soir d'Halloween mais vue la tournure que prennent les choses, j'avoue qu'un peu d'aide de leur part m'aurait bien arrangé. Oh ! Et ma machine qui ne fonctionne plus ! Me voilà coincé dans cette époque sans personne pour m'aider à m'en échapper ! Ah mais non, j'ai encore mon téléphone...

Dehors, les maisons sur le bord de la route se font plus nombreuses, mais le coin semble désert.

\- Bon, je récapitule, annonce Antoine qui peine à remettre les choses en ordre. Vous êtes un homme qui vient du futur, de l'année 2550, je crois, et qui retourne dans le passé à l'aide de votre... machin-chouette, là (il désigne ledit objet du doigt)...

\- C'est une machine à remonter dans le temps. C'est mon ami Henry qui l'a conçue. Ça lui a pris...

\- Oui, peu importe, le coupe précipitamment le vidéaste. Et donc, vous revenez en arrière dans le temps pour empêcher les gens de commettre des actions qui entraîneront une fin du monde imminente dans un futur proche...

\- Ou lointain...

\- Et ce soir, vous êtes venu à ma rencontre pour m'empêcher de donner à des enfants des bonbons qui les auraient transformés en zombies. Au lieu de ça, je leur ai offert du chocolat qui s'avère être contaminé par des œufs de... mouche mutante qui ont eu pour effet de leur donner des capacités surhumaines provoquées par leur imagination. Et le pire de tout, c'est que ce phénomène est une épidémie qui provoquera la fin de l'humanité si on la laisse se propager. J'ai bon ?

\- Dix sur dix.

\- Pour ce faire, nous devons nous rendre dans un cimetière de Paris – aller dans un lieu pareil le soir d'Halloween, je me demande bien pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas – pour... Pour y faire quoi, au fait ?

\- Eh bien, selon mes sources, il y a dans cet endroit un... un objet qui nous permettra de mettre fin à cette épidémie.

Sous le choc, Antoine fait ralentir sa voiture de huit bons kilomètres à l'heure.

\- Attendez ! Vous m'emmenez dans un cimetière, au beau milieu d'une invasion d'humains mutants, et vous ne savez même pas ce que nous devons trouver ?! lui reproche-t-il.

\- Oh ! Calme-toi ! Mes sources sont vagues, je sais, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a là-bas un élément qui stoppera l'apocalypse. Et puis, si tu ne voulais pas être embarqué dans toutes ces histoires, tu n'avais pas qu'à donner ce chocolat à ces gamins !

\- Eh ! s'insurge l'intéressé en haussant la voix. Comment vouliez-vous que je connaisse l'existence d'une mouche à pondaison hallucinogène, moi ? Et puis, c'est plutôt de votre faute, si nous en sommes là maintenant. Vous n'aviez qu'à revenir me voir comme la première fois pour me prévenir que cet aliment était infesté, lui aussi.

\- Woh woh woh ! On n'est pas là pour désigner des coupables, hein ? se défend son interlocuteur en pointant sur lui un index menaçant. Et puis, je serais bien revenu t'avertir si cette satanée Brigade Temporelle n'était pas venue me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ils sont beaucoup plus coriaces que je ne le pensais, chez les Missionnaires.

\- Bon, écoutez, je ne comprends strictement rien à votre histoire de Brigade et de Mercenaires, moi !

\- Ok, Daniel...

\- Antoine !

\- Oui, oui, Antoine. Regarde ta route ! s'alerte le Visiteur en pointant la voie sombre du doigt. Je comprends que tu sois énervé contre moi et... et je n'aurais pas dû faire de même mais... Arrêtons ça ! Nous devons entretenir notre esprit d'équipe ! Ce n'est pas en nous montant l'un contre l'autre que nous accomplirons ce que nous devons entreprendre ce soir.

\- Oui, je sais, soupire l'autre. Mais promettez-moi qu'une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, je pourrai rentrer chez moi et ne plus jamais entendre parler de vous.

\- Ça, c'est seulement si tu ne menaces pas une nouvelle fois de détruire le monde, rectifie son conjoint. Mais oui, c'est d'accord.

Ce dernier tend alors une main au grand chevelu et ce dernier la serre avec un imperceptible sourire en coin, comme si tout deux venaient de sceller un pacte.

\- Accroche-toi, l'avertit alors le Voyageur du Temps, nous arrivons.

En effet, la circulation sur la route s'est faite plus dense et les modestes maisons de banlieue ont laissé place aux larges avenues bordées de bâtiments haussmanniens qui caractérisent la capitale. Au dehors, quelques bars accueillent encore des clients et les rues de la ville sont bondées de voitures, si bien que l'une d'elles frôle la collision avec celle d'Antoine. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un piéton un peu imprudent qu'il manque de renverser.

\- Je n'aime pas me déplacer en voiture dans cette ville ! bougonne-t-il pour lui même.

Le téléphone dans sa poche vibre soudain de nouveau.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un essaie de te joindre, lui fait remarquer l'homme assis à sa droite.

\- Et bien il attendra. Elle ne m'a pas l'air très avancée, votre sois disant apocalypse, constate le vidéaste en regardant autour de lui. En plus, ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup fêter Halloween, à Paris.

\- Détrompe-toi, lui annonce alors le Visiteur d'une voix grave. Regarde. Ça a déjà commencé.

Et il pointe du doigt un petit groupe de personnes amassées devant la vitrine d'un magasin. A première vue, rien de très extraordinaire à cela. Mais en y regardant de plus près, le vidéaste remarque que les protagonistes sont tous vêtus pour l'événement du jour : l'un d'eux porte un semblant de citrouille sur la tête, celle d'un autre est surmontée de deux petites cornes pointues et rouges, et le visage d'un autre encore est totalement masqué par un ample drap blanc.

\- Oui. Et alo... ?

Mais Antoine se tait immédiatement à la vision d'une silhouette à califourchon sur un vieux balais qui... Oui, qui s'élève bien haut dans les airs, au-dessus de ce drôle d'attroupement ! Bien que prévenu de ce genre de phénomène, l'esprit du youtuber se vide totalement, entièrement focalisé sur l'anomalie qui se déroule devant lui. Il reste figé ainsi une seconde... deux secondes... La sorcière _(car oui, ce n'était pas un cachalot volant)_ fend soudain l'atmosphère en s'envolant plus haut que les immeubles voisins et disparaît derrière le toit de l'un d'eux.

… Trois secondes... quatre...

Au niveau du magasin, un cri strident retentit soudain. Une jeune femme tout à fait normale s'échappe soudain du groupe de monstres en hurlant. Mais l'homme aux deux cornes rouges la retient en l'agrippant violemment par une épaule...

… et la mord.

… Cinq secondes...

Deux doigts viennent claquer devant les mirettes du jeune homme qui sort de sa torpeur en bafouillant une suite de sons indéchiffrables. Il ne sent même pas le téléphone qui vibre une nouvelle fois dans sa poche au même moment.

\- Allez, Daniel, roule ! Il ne faut pas que ça se propage plus ! lui ordonne le clochard.

\- Mais... Mais... Mais la fille ? bégaye l'autre, complètement abasourdi.

\- On ne peut rien pour elle. Fonce, maintenant !

Sans plus attendre, Antoine enfonce l'accélérateur et double la voiture devant lui en débordant sur la voie en contre-sens, manquant une nouvelle fois de finir dans le décor, tandis qu'une peur glaçante se répand dans ses veines tel un poison mortel. Pendant qu'il tente de circuler le plus vite possible au milieu des autres véhicules, il jette un regard inquiet, presque maladif dans la direction de chaque piéton qu'il croise dans la rue, guettant le moindre phénomène anormal. Son seul but : se rendre le plus rapidement possible au cimetière du Montparnasse pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar qui semble être loin de prendre fin. Mais l'épidémie ne semble être qu'à un stade encore faible.

\- Daniel, tu roules trop vite !

\- C'est Antoine, Nom de Zeus ! Et non, je roule très bien, fulmine le concerné dont les jointures des doigts ont blanchi à force de serrer son volant.

\- Pas du tout. Tu vas vraiment finir par tuer quelqu'un ou nous tuer nous ! lui reproche de nouveau le Voyageur.

\- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'apprenne à cond...

Soudain, au détour d'une rue mal éclairée, une silhouette surgit et traverse la route à vive allure, ne laissant pas assez de temps au conducteur pour freiner avant la collision brutale. Le corps est propulsé sur le capot de la voiture et s'affaisse sur le pare-brise, inerte.

Le véhicule freine des quatre roues et Antoine, pâle comme un lavabo fixe l'homme percuté avec une expression horrifiée.

\- Eh bah voilà ! Bravo ! Ah mais bravo, là, vraiment ! explose son passager en l'applaudissant narquoisement. Ça devait bien finir par arriver, de toute façon, à conduire sur la route comme un ouf, là ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à sa famille, hein ? Que tu n'as jamais fait de stage de prévention routière ? Et qui va payer les obsèques ? Eh bien c'est toi ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, je n'ai pas un rond, moi ! Mais ne le regarde pas avec cette tête d'abruti ! Bah oui, il est mort, le gars ! Tu vois ?

Le « mort » s'anime soudain, l'interrompant dans sa litanie, et se met à frapper le pare-brise à coups de poings répétés tout en éructant un flot d'insultes plus ou moins vulgaires sur le chauffard qui vient de le renverser, y compris une remettant en cause la dignité de sa mère.

\- Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! baragouine le fautif en fixant avec impuissance les deux yeux qui lui lancent des éclairs des plus électrisants au travers de la surface du verre.

Mais aucun de ses mots ne semble calmer l'énergumène qui, de toute façon, n'en a cure.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sors donc l'aider ! lui ordonne son voisin, excédé.

Recouvrant ses esprits, Antoine ouvre sa portière et va à la rencontre du diable colérique écrasé tel un moustique sur son pare-brise. Alors qu'il tente tant bien que mal de l'apaiser, l'autre se relève, l'agrippe par les deux épaules et le secoue comme un prunier en continuant de gueuler :

\- Espèce de sale balais à chiottes ! Vous auriez pu me...

Mais il se stoppe aussitôt pour dévisager avec stupeur celui qui lui fait face.

\- Oh ! Antoine, c'est toi ? demande-t-il alors en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Alexis ?

\- Ah ! Salut, mec ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! s'exclame l'autre en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? questionne le Visiteur qui a abaissé sa vitre.

\- Euh, oui. Je vous présente Alexis Breut. C'est l'un de mes amis qui travaille également sur le web. Alexis, je te présente le Vi... un gars qui m'accompagne ce soir.

\- Oh ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir, Antoine ! s'exclame Alexis. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi monter dans ta voiture, je suis poursuivi ! Je t'expliquerai tout.

Cinq secondes plus tard, les voilà tous les trois installés dans le véhicule.

\- Mais... Mais vous êtes le Visiteur du Futur ! fait le nouvel arrivant en direction de l'autre homme assis à l'avant.

Un éclat de stupéfaction passe sur le visage de l'intéressé.

\- Comment me connaissez-vous ?

\- J'ai tout simplement déjà entendu parler de vous. Peu importe, il faut absolument que nous fassions un selfie.

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que le jeune homme et le Voyageur prennent ensemble la pose sous le flash d'un téléphone portable.

\- Bon, plus rien ne m'étonne depuis le début de cette soirée, mais je trouve ça dingue que nous te trouvions là à cette heure-ci, à Paris et précisément dans cette rue, Alexis, déclare Antoine. Que fais-tu là, si loin de la Bretagne ?

\- Ne cherche pas à savoir, lui répond le Visiteur, c'est juste l'auteur qui voulait intégrer LinksTheSun dans sa fanfiction.

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça que rien ne me semble logique depuis ce soir ? réalise Links.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, à la fin ?

\- Laisse tomber, Antoine, explique son ami. Pour faire court, j'étais dans un bar du coin quand un petit groupe d'enfant déguisés de la tête aux pieds m'a accosté à ma table. Ils m'ont alors réclamé des bonbons. Ils avaient l'air adorables. Mais lorsque je leur ai répondu que je n'en avais pas, l'un d'eux qui était habillé en mort-vivant s'est aussitôt jeté sur moi et a essayé de me mordre. Oui, oui, il a bel et bien essayé de me mordre ! Sans ménagement, il m'a bousculé hors du bar jusque dans la rue. C'est alors qu'un autre garçon vêtu en une sorte de mage démoniaque est arrivé et... (sa courte explication s'avérant trop longue, l'auteur se permet de vous en faire un résumé. _Le mage a débarrassé Links du zombie en jetant un sort avant de le poursuiv_ _re_ _. Notre cher youtuber a réussi à fuir, mais un homme déguisé en loup-garou l'a alors pris en chasse à son tour, au_ _coin_ _d'une rue sombre. Malgré la rapidité du mutant, Alexis a finalement réussi à le semer sans pour autant s'en rendre compte immédiatement._ C'était l'explication claire et précise.)

\- … Mais je ne me suis pas aperçu que je traversais une route. La suite, vous la connaissez. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous jure que vous n'avez pas percuté ma tête !

\- Tu appelles ça court ? lui lance narquoisement son collègue d'Internet.

\- Je confirme. Heureusement qu'il y avait le résumé ! s'exclame l'homme à la machine. Mais rassure-toi, nous ne te croyons, confie-t-il à leur nouveau camarade.

Et il lui explique la situation dans laquelle Antoine les a tous fourrés et comment faire pour s'en dépêtrer.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que l'épidémie semble se propager rapidement. Il va falloir faire vite, conclue le chef du groupe.

\- Et pourquoi avant minuit ? s'interroge le nouveau.

\- De un, parce que c'est plus cool, et de deux, parce qu'après cette-heure là, l'apocalypse sera quasiment inarrêtable.

\- Ça me paraît totalement fou, mais comme c'est une fanfiction, on va dire que je suis assez con pour accepter de venir avec vous, déclare Alexis.

\- _Alright !_ Dans ce cas, en route !

La voiture redémarre et le petit groupe repart dans le but d'arriver au cimetière sans dommages. Durant une partie du trajet, aucune activité anormale ne leur parvient. D'un œil distrait, les trois hommes prennent même le temps de jeter un œil à la Seine tandis qu'ils la longent, paisible ruban d'eau qui serpente tranquillement sous les ponts, parmi les bâtiments haussmanniens, le long des quais.

Mais c'est en arrivant dans le Boulevard Auguste Blanqui _(Gogole map aura bien servi à l'auteur)_ que la terrible réalité dans laquelle la ville est plongée se manifeste de nouveau. Alors qu'ils croyaient être tirés d'affaires, nos trois coéquipiers se retrouvent soudain confrontés à un spectacle des plus abracadabrants. Au sol, ce sont des dizaines de mutants morts-vivants, vampires, momies, mages, démons, loups-garous ou autres qui grouillent comme une multitude de fourmis. On penserait presque à un gigantesque festival d'Halloween avec ces vitrines de magasins brisées, ces clients sortant des bars en hurlant comme dans un film apocalyptique, ces divers objets s'écrasant au sol ou sur des crânes et toutes ces explosions et ces traits de lumières multicolores qui jaillissent de tous les côtés dans un chaos très ordonné. Les monstres se battent entre eux ou se jettent sur les malheureux passants encore sains d'esprits qui se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Dans le ciel, des sorcières et sorciers montés sur leurs balais survolent ce paysage dévasté, leurs trajectoires tournoyantes leur donnant un aspect de charognes attendant leur macabre repas.

\- Mais what the... cut ?! C'est de la folie ! s'étrangle Antoine.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était grave, lui rappelle son acolyte de l'avenir qui n'est pas plus rassuré que lui.

\- Mais on ne peut pas rester là ! s'affole Links.

A peine a-t-il achevé sa phrase qu'un enfant zombifié _(ce mot existe_ _ **.**_ _)_ provenant de nulle part s'abat de face sur le pare-brise de la voiture, provoquant trois hurlements de panique dans le véhicule.

\- Mais fais quelque chose ! Fonce, tourne ! N'importe quoi ! éructe le Visiteur à l'adresse du conducteur.

Sans réfléchir Antoine fait faire une brusque marche arrière à sa voiture. Par chance, aucun autre véhicule ne se trouve derrière le sien, ce qui évite ainsi un nouvel accident. Grâce à l'effet de propulsion, le zombie glisse sur le capot avant de retomber au sol telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Aussitôt fait, le jeune homme fait une rapide embardée sur la gauche et repart à toute vitesse dans une rue adjacente. Au passage, il percute une poubelle qui se renverse, déversant son contenu sur la route.

\- On a eu chaud ! s'exclame-t-il alors.

\- Je ne crois pas, non ! annonce Alexis d'une voix blanche en regardant la route derrière lui.

Jetant un œil à son rétroviseur, Antoine met un temps avant d'apercevoir les deux silhouettes planant dans les airs qui se sont lancées à leur poursuite, à quelques mètres de sa voiture. Mais il n'a pas le loisir de les identifier plus longtemps qu'un jet de lumière bleu vient percuter avec violence l'arrière de son véhicule, secouant ses trois occupants sans ménagement.

\- Sorcières ! hurle le Visiteur.

Terrorisé, le conducteur bifurque brusquement dans une autre rue. Mais les deux femmes sur leur balais les suivent à la trace, leurs longues robes noires et déchirées claquant dans le vent.

Une autre secousse malmène la voiture sous le coup d'un nouvel éclat lumineux. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fait, Antoine enfonce un peu plus l'accélérateur.

\- A droite ! lui crie son passager.

Le vidéaste aux cheveux fous tourne au maximum le volant et débouche dans une nouvelle rue, envoyant au passage la tête du pauvre Links embrasser la vitre de la portière à sa gauche.

Mais les sorcières ne lâchent pas l'affaire. L'une d'elle lance même un jet de lumière rouge dans leur direction.

\- A gauche maintenant ! ordonne de nouveau le clochard.

La voiture bifurque encore, évitant le trait lumineux qui vient embraser _(avez-vous bien lu em-bra-_ _s_ _er ?)_ les sacs poubelles posés non loin.

\- Encore un truc comme ça et c'est nous qui cramons ! s'écrie Links qui a perdu son sang froid.

Malgré les quatre autres poubelles renversées et les deux chats écrasés durant leur course folle, les deux sorcières se sont pourtant rapprochées de la voiture.

La rue dans laquelle ils se sont engagés continue en ligne droite sur une bonne cinquantaine de mètres avant d'aboutir perpendiculairement à une autre, face à un immeuble.

\- Daniel, j'ai une idée ! annonce son camarade assis sur le siège avant. Fonce !

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce simple mot, Antoine accélère vivement sa vitesse. Pendant ce temps, le Visiteur a abaissé sa vitre. Il sort alors un étrange objet cylindrique de la poche de son manteau. Du coin de l'œil, le youtuber le voit retirer ce qui semble être une goupille et jeter l'autre bout sur la route. Deux secondes plus tard, un épais nuage de fumée blanche s'en échappe, masquant complètement leurs deux poursuivantes.

\- Maintenant, tourne ! lui crie l'autre.

Dans un crissement de pneus, la voiture bifurque et s'élance à gauche au croisement des deux rues. L'une des sorcières réussit à les suivre mais pas la deuxième qui, désorientée par le brouillard artificiel, vient briser son balai sur la façade de l'immeuble d'en face.

\- Yeah ! jubile le sauveur du monde. Plus qu'une !

Mais au moment où il se réjouit, Antoine remarque que leur dernière poursuivante a disparu de son champ de vision.

\- Où est-elle ?! s'alarme-t-il tout en essayant de conduire le mieux possible.

\- Je crois qu'elle est au-dessus de nous, déclare son camarade assis à sa droite.

\- AAAARGH ! fait soudain Links en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité pour s'éloigner le plus possible de sa vitre. Non, les gars ! Elle est juste à côté !

En effet, un corps robuste enveloppé dans une robe de sorcière noire est apparu derrière la vitre de la voiture et vole à présent à sa hauteur. Tous peuvent détailler son visage juvénile fendu par un sourire mauvais, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches bien alignées.

\- Daniel ! s'écrie le Visiteur. J'ai une nouvelle idée. A mon signale, tu vas...

Mais le reste de son explication est masqué par Alexis qui a abaissé la vitre de gauche de quelques centimètres pour faire quelque chose de débile et de totalement inutile :

\- Eh ! Jeune fille ! Laisse-nous tranquille, tu veux ? Oh... Oh pardon !

Et il referme aussitôt la vitre.

\- Oh, les gars ! souffle-t-il aux deux autres avec gêne. J'ai gaffé. Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est un jeune métalleux ! _(C'est anodin, un métalleux muni d'un chapeau pointu et d'un balai volant, n'est-ce pas ?)_ Je crois bien que ça l'a énervé.

Et pour cause ! Il n'y a pas que les mains de la sorci... du sorcier qui lancent des éclairs, à présent. Le garçon sur son balai tend un doigt en direction de la vitre. Tétanisé, Alexis se roule en boule sur son siège. Le doigt du sorcier s'allume d'une lueur verte et...

\- Maintenant ! crie soudain le Visiteur.

Antoine appuie alors avec brusquerie sur la pédale de frein. La voiture se stoppe net dans une secousse encore plus brutale que les précédentes. Pris au dépourvu, le sorcier continue son vole rapide plus loin en même temps que Links qui, non content d'avoir déjà goûté à la vitre arrière gauche, se mange avec violence le siège devant lui.

\- Houmpf ! Aïe ! ma tête !

Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutent pas. Ils ont les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme au chapeau pointu qui s'est écrasé au milieu de la chaussée, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, complètement inconscient.

\- Il est faible, roule-lui dessus ! ordonne Alexis encore sonné qui semble avoir oublié à quel point cette expérience est désagréable.

\- Non ! décide Antoine.

\- Mais il va à nouveau nous attaquer. Il faut en profiter !

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il vaut mieux se méfier du loup-garou, déclare trop doucement le Visiteur en pointant du doigt la rue à sa droite.

Les deux autres suivent son regard pour rencontrer celui d'une jeune femme portant un masque de loup. Ses cheveux sont bruns et en bataille, ses mains crispées, et son regard flamboyant semble les analyser avec une lueur de prédateur.

\- Ok. J'ai un petit top vingt sur les différentes possibilités d'échapper à un loup-garou, déclare Links dont la respiration trahit une peur grandissante. Numéro un : rester calme, ne pas bouger et ne surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux. Si nos restons ainsi assez longtemps, elle devrait s'en aller sans demander son reste.

Dans le véhicule, la tension est palpable tandis que chacun retient son souffle en posant son regard autre part que sur les yeux de la mutante. La seule chose que tous les trois entendent, ce sont les battements affolés de leur propre cœur.

Le temps passe mais la louve-garou n'a toujours pas bougé. Soudain, celle-ci grogne, laissant apparaître ses quatre canines bien aiguisées et avance d'un pas lent vers la voiture dans laquelle les trois homme sont enfermés tels des lapins piégés dans leur terrier.

\- Bon, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Numéro deux : l'appeler par des petits noms gentils.

\- Du genre « gentil chien-chien » ? tente Antoine dont le teint est devenu blafard.

\- Non, surtout pas ! lui défend Links. Non, il faut la complimenter. Les loups-garous sont très sensibles à ça. Surtout les femelles.

\- Ok, mais elle ne peut pas nous entendre.

\- Si, ils ont une ouïe très fine. Là. Tout doux, ma belle. Gentille fille, essaie le connaisseur en s'adressant à la mutante.

Mais la mi-louve mi-humaine grogne de plus belle.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne t'es pas mépris sur son sexe cette fois-ci, l'averti leur chef de groupe qui n'ose plus battre d'un cil.

\- Mais non, vous voyez bien que c'est une fille !

Avec un nouveau grondement, la créature concernée saute soudain sur le toit du véhicule, les faisant tous les trois sursauter.

\- Tout doux, tente une dernière fois le Brestois.

Pour toute réponse, il n'obtient que des aboiements enragés. Au dessus d'eux, la louve-garou hurle et frappe violemment la carrosserie, faisant hurler Antoine.

\- Pas de panique, le rassure Links qui n'a pourtant pas l'air plus calme que lui. Euh... Numéro trois : lui offrir un peu de viande fraîche.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que nous allons lui offrir nos tendres fesses en guise de repas afin de la calmer ?! le réprimande le clochard du futur qui avait pourtant déjà été prêt à le faire une fois avec ses amis alors qu'ils étaient dans une situation aussi délicate.

A l'extérieur, la créature ne cesse de s'acharner sur le métal qui s'est déformé sous ses coups.

\- Ma voiture ! pleure Antoine.

C'est alors que, face à eux, une nouvelle silhouette se dessine. Un autre loup-garou, mâle cette fois, a rejoint sa congénère.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand il y en a deux ? demande le conducteur en se laissant gagner par la panique.

\- Rassurez-vous, pour ce cas-là, j'ai un deuxième top, les prévient Links. Numéro un : FUIR EN VITESSE !

Sans demander son reste, Antoine enfonce aussitôt la pédale d'accélérateur qui a bien souffert depuis le début de la soirée. Soudain prise de court, l'humaine mutante perd l'équilibre et atterrit sur la route derrière eux. La voiture fonce telle un bolide sur l'autre loup-garou qui l'esquive de justesse en faisant un bon agile sur le côté, laissant à découvert le sorcier qui a repris ses esprits. En hurlant, le jeune homme titube pour éviter juste à temps l'engin à quatre roues avant de tomber sur le derrière.

Tandis qu'Antoine fait zigzaguer sa voiture à droite, puis à gauche et encore à droite dans les rues, des aboiements acharnés se font entendre derrière eux. Mais leur puissance décroît et au bout de quelques minutes, ils ne sont plus que de lointains hurlements.

Tout à coup, le moteur tousse et la voiture cale. Son conducteur a beau essayer de la redémarrer par tous les moyens possibles, l'engin semble obstiné à rester sur place.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu me fais le coup de la panne, lui lance son voisin avec un regard gêné. Parce que, pardonne-moi si je te vexe, mais ton charme naturel n'opère pas sur moi, Daniel.

\- ANTOINE ! explose l'autre. C'est AN-TOI-NE. Par la Sainte Pelle !

\- Ouh la ! Bien, très bien ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça Dan... Antoine. Tout le monde peut se tromper.

\- Bon, qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? leur demande Alexis pour émousser l'agitation électrisante qui règne dans la voiture.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, annonce leur guide. Nous devons continuer à pied. Mais vite !

Dehors, les aboiements enragés des deux loups-garous se sont rapprochés.

A contrecœur, les trois hommes sortent de ce qu'il reste du véhicule cabossé d'Antoine et s'engouffrent dans un petite rue qui mène au boulevard le plus proche, en direction du cimetière.

C'est alors que le téléphone du plus grands des deux youtubers vibre de nouveau dans sa poche avec encore plus d'insistance que les fois précédentes. Exaspéré, Antoine le sort et en déverrouille l'écran pour l'éteindre quand il se fige, interdit ; il ne se souvient pas avoir lancé une vidéo de Salut Les Geeks récemment. Pourtant, c'est bien une image animée de Mathieu Sommet sur un fond bleu qui a pris l'espace de tous son écran. Enfin... une simple image animée, c'est ce qu'il pense voir à ce moment-là quand...

\- Antoine !

Le grand chevelu se fige à nouveau, stupéfait. A-t-il bien entendu ? Pourtant, le Mathieu dans son portable répète son prénom avec plus de conviction, cette fois.

\- M-Mathieu ? bafouille l'autre en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Antoine ! s'exclame son ami affiché sur son écran. Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de te joindre !

\- Mais... Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon portable ?

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer, lui confie l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Alexis qui a un gros bleu sur le front et le Visiteur ont rejoint Antoine et fixent l'écran de son portable avec la même expression de surprise peinte sur leurs visages.

\- Oh ! Mais tu n'es pas censé être dans ton univers virtuel, toi ? demande alors l'homme au manteau rapiécé à l'adresse du Mathieu.

\- Si, mais j'ai supplié Jeanne de me mettre en connexion avec le monde réel par le biais du portable d'Antoine. J'avais envie de lui parler. Oh ! Salut, Alex !

\- Euh... Hey, Mathieu. Euh... Que fais-tu là-dedans ? bégaye le troisième youtuber par dessus l'épaule de son ami à lunettes.

Mathieu soupire.

\- Bon... Pour faire court _(_ _Non, non, c'est bien court, cette fois-ci._ _)_ _,_ je suis mort d'une balle dans la tête et je ne sais par quel stratagème mon esprit a été transféré ici, dans une réalité virtuelle dans laquelle je vis aujourd'hui surveillé par une intelligence artificielle prénommée Jeanne. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrive.

Totalement perdu, Antoine se tourne vers son acolyte du futur debout à côté de lui, le regard vide.

\- Mon ami vient de dire une suite de mots qui n'ont aucun sens à mes oreilles, articule-t-il d'une voix lente et monotone. Dois-je comprendre que c'est encore cette histoire de fanfiction abracadabrante ?

\- Exactement ! confirme son interlocuteur d'un air assuré.

\- Donc dans ce cas, tout va bien ! s'exclame Links jovial.

\- Alors en route ! lance le Visiteur. Mathieu, nous devons être au...

\- … Cimetière du Montparnasse avant minuit. Oui, je sais.

\- Et quelle heure est-il ? demande Links.

 _-_ _Caméra deux_ , annonce une voix robotisée provenant du téléphone.

Aussitôt, l'image de Mathieu disparaît pour laisser place à un visage uniformément blanc aux yeux mauves.

 _\- Bonjour, humains,_ fait l'IA. _Je suis Jeanne. Je vous annonce qu'il est vingt-deux heures et_ _cinquante_ _minutes, trente-trois secondes et quatorze millièmes. Vous devriez vous dépêcher avant que la fin de votre espèce_ _ne_ _soit irréversible._

\- Très bien, déclare le chef du groupe, mais le problème, c'est que nous sommes un peu perdu.

 _\- Pas de problème, cousin. Je ferai office de géo-localisation par satellites. Localisation du terrain en cours._

\- Dingue... souffle Alexis, complètement ahuri.

Sur le portable, l'image de Mathieu est revenue.

\- Nous vous suivons, Voyageur du Temps, déclare-t-il en saluant l'homme susnommé d'un geste de l'index et du majeur.

\- Oh, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, lui dit l'autre avec un sourire.

\- Ah non ! C'est un nom de merde !

\- Vraiment ? demande Antoine avec étonnement.

\- Oh que oui ! fait Mathieu avec un regard qui en dit long. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Crois moi. « Le Visiteur du Futur », c'est beaucoup mieux.

Fulminant, le concerné ouvre la marche sans répliquer.

 _\- Terrain localisé,_ annonce Jeanne. _Continuez sur trente mètres et prenez la première à gauche, sur l'Avenue Denfert-Rochereau._

\- Ça va pas ! s'exclame Links. Nous avons déjà vu ce que c'était que de se faire poursuivre par deux sorciers et loups-garous dans une rue. Vous imaginez ce que ça donnerait dans une avenue ?

 _\- En effet, le danger sera plus présent mais compte tenu du peu de temps qu'il vous reste, vous n'arriverez jamais à temps à votre destination en prenant un autre chemin. La balle est dans votre camp._

Sur cette déclaration, un bref silence s'installe parmi les membres de l'expédition.

\- Très bien, décide leur chef. Nous allons prendre le risque. Il va falloir courir.

Tous suivent alors les indications du robot jusqu'à l'avenue. Malheureusement, le tapage semble être le même que dans les boulevards : des hurlements résonnent, des voitures sont en feu et il est impossible de savoir qui pourchasse qui.

\- Ah non ! Hors de question que je traverse ça ! s'insurge Links en croisant les bras. C'est de la pure folie !

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas un autre moyen ? se plaint Antoine comme s'il implorait la clémence d'une divinité quelconque.

 _\- Peut-être mais vous devriez faire vite, bande de tacos, ou vous serez dévorés par les mutants-zombies qui arrivent derrière vous._

D'un mouvement vif, les trois hommes se retournent pour tomber nez à nez avec un groupe d'adolescents déguisés en morts-vivants. De leur lente démarche, ils avancent lentement vers eux, les bras tendus et le regard vide.

\- Et si vous fuyiez ? propose alors Mathieu à ses camarades sur le ton de la discussion.

\- Très bonne idée ! l'appuie Alexis qui a soudain changé d'avis.

Tous se mettent alors à courir dans l'avenue. Leur chef ouvre la marche, suivi d'Antoine qui détient le portable, puis du dernier. Aussitôt, des jets de lumières meurtriers viennent frapper au-dessus de leurs têtes, des voitures explosent comme des feux d'artifices, deux ou trois autres zombies affamés se lancent à leur poursuite... En clair, c'est le bazar le plus total. Pourtant, aucun des trois ne se fait blesser une seule fois.

 _\- Continuez tout droit sur cent mètres,_ les guide Jeanne.

\- Cent ? Mais nous n'allons jamais y arriver ! panique Antoine qui commence à s'essouffler.

\- Non ! Courage, les gars ! les aide Mathieu qui, lui, est tout à fait reposé.

Mais alors qu'ils ont déjà parcouru une bonne cinquantaine de mètres en zigzaguant entre les monstres et les décombres dans l'avenue, un grand homme vêtu de noir apparaît soudain devant eux, les stoppant dans leur course effrénée. Il se tient droit et son ample robe noir lui donne un air cauchemardesque. Son crâne est entièrement rasé et ses narines tracent deux fentes dans sa peau lisse et pâle luisant au clair de lune. Il ouvre les yeux. Ses yeux aux pupilles sombres et semblables à celles des chats. Il les regarde avec un sourire en coin maléfique. Dans sa main droite, il détient un long bâtonnet effilé et onduleux.

 _\- Je détecte un danger de mort,_ déclare Jeanne le plus normalement possible.

Lentement, le sorcier lève sa baguette vers eux. Son regard brille alors d'un éclat sombre et son sourire s'agrandit. Aucune de ses victimes n'a le temps de crier tandis que ses lèvres remuent pour invoquer le plus fatal des maléfices :

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

Tout cesse de fonctionner dans l'esprit d'Antoine tandis qu'il voit au ralentit la baguette braquée sur lui s'illuminer d'un éclat vert.

« Alea jacta est » pense-t-il impuissant.

Mais, au moment où il se dit que tout est terminé, qu'il est le seul responsable de tout ce malheur et qu'il voit sa courte vie défiler devant ses yeux, un mince corps vu de dos se précipite entre lui et Voldemort 2.0.

 _\- Expelliarmus !_ lance son mystérieux sauveur.

L'onde de choc est puissante. Antoine, le Visiteur et Alexis sont projetés en arrière. Le portable tombe au sol. Un long filament argenté relie à présent les baguettes des deux sorciers.

\- Fuyez, mes amis ! leur lance Harry Potter 2.0 _(oui, oui, c'est bien lui)_. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

Sans perdre un instant, nos trois héros se relèvent en titubant. Antoine ramasse son portable. Par chance, l'image, quoiqu'un peu moins nette, est intacte. Mathieu est toujours là.

Les trois hommes courent le plus loin possible du duel de sorciers tandis qu'un autre Harry Potter au cheveux blonds et une Hermione trapue ont rejoint le premier pour l'aider à vaincre le puissant sorcier. Aucun Ronald en vue.

\- Comme on se retrouve, Voldemort ! lance narquoisement le premier garçon aux lunettes rondes à l'adresse de son rival. N'en as-tu pas plus qu'assez d'échouer à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons. Même quand je n'étais qu'un gosse, tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer et...

Mais ils sont maintenant trop loin pour que les fuyards puissent continuer à les entendre.

\- Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! s'exclame le jeune homme-programme. C'est presque aussi WTF que dans ma réalité virtuelle.

\- Et encore, ça aurait pu être une invasion de zombies, lui annonce le détenteur du téléphone qui peine à respirer.

\- Mais les zombies, c'est cool !

\- Ouais mais ça aurait été trop cliché, une invasion de zombies pour Halloween, complète Links qui n'est pas en meilleur état que son camarade aux cheveux en bataille.

 _-_ _Dans quarante mètres, tournez à droite sur la place Denfert-Rochereau,_ annonce Jeanne dans la mêlée.

\- A droite, place Denfert-Rochereau ! répète Antoine au Visiteur qui est déjà trop loin pour entendre la voix de l'IA.

Mais lui et Alexis rattrapent facilement ce dernier lorsqu'il se heurte à un homme citrouille trop aveuglé par son masque burlesque pour marcher correctement.

Les deux amis relèvent leur acolyte et tous les trois se précipitent avec peine vers la place indiquée.

Derrière eux, un énorme nuage de cendres s'élevant dans les airs indique que les petits sorciers ont vaincu le Voldemort 2.0.

 _\- Continuez tout droit sur Rue Froidevaux, puis prenez la deuxième à droite._

\- C'est encore loin ? interroge Links qui agonise presque.

\- Non, je reconnais le chemin, le délivre le Voyageur. Nous arrivons bientôt.

La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvent est certes un peu en désastre mais beaucoup plus calme que le boulevard qu'ils viennent de quitter.

Leur traversée en ligne droite se déroule sans grandes embûches, mis à part la chute subite d'un pot de fleurs qui est tombé à quelques centimètres d'Alexis.

Enfin, telles les gardiennes d'un lieu mystérieux, les grilles du cimetière du Montparnasse se découpent au loin dans la pénombre.

\- Yes ! jubile Antoine qui n'en pouvait plus. Nous y sommes enfin ! Allez ! Nous trouvons cet objet miracle et nous nous sauvons d'ici !

Mais arrivés devant la porte principale de la nécropole, un autre obstacle leur fait face. Adossés à côté de l'entrée, trois adolescents, deux filles et un garçons, semblent ne rien inspirer de bon.

Le petit groupe s'arrête de suite.

\- Croyez-vous qu'ils sont contaminés ? chuchote Mathieu.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue l'homme en tête. Je propose que l'un de nous aille les voir pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien pacifiques.

Parmi eux, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler.

\- Bien, bien... soupire le clochard. Nous devons donc faire un pierre feuille ciseaux.

\- Moi, j'aurais bien aimé me rendre utile, déclare leur ami virtuel, mais là où je suis, je ne peux pas faire grand chose.

Le jeu du sort _(Jedusor /SBAFF/)_ est lancé. Antoine gagne la première manche avec pierre contre ciseaux. Le résultat est égal pour la deuxième avec deux feuilles. C'est finalement Links qui perd la troisième en faisant pierre contre feuille.

\- Chai ! le nargue son adversaire.

Peu rassuré, le mal-aimé du destin se dirige d'un pas hésitant vers les trois jeunes gens devant la grille du cimetière. Mais à peine est-il arrivé à mi-chemin qu'il s'arrête, se retourne puis revient à son point de départ.

\- Vous... Vous voulez vraiment que j'y...

\- Mais OUI ! s'irrite le chef des opérations en tapant du pied. Dépêche-toi d'y aller parce que tu es vraiment ridicule, là. Et je me permets de te rappeler que, s'il y a un petit zizi ici, c'est...

Il s'interrompt, papillonne des yeux à la recherche d'un argument, puis il bafouille :

\- Bah, déjà... C'est... Ce n'est pas moi, hein ? Tout le monde le sait très bien.

Il se tourne vers Antoine en quête d'un geste aidant de sa part. Mais voyant qu'il ne reçoit aucun appuie ni de lui ni des autres, il crache alors :

\- Mais c'est toi, le petit zizi ! Alors tu y vas, maintenant !

C'est en rechignant qu'Alexis fait demi-tour d'un pas traînant pour se rendre à la hauteur des trois jeunes.

\- Bon... Bonjour, entonne-t-il à leur adresse.

\- Bonsoir, lui répondent les trois autres.

Mais il n'a pas le loisir de s'en offusquer.

\- Ce... Euh... C'est bien le cimetière du Montparnasse ?

Les trois adolescents le regardent avec une expression indéchiffrable qui le met mal à l'aise. Puis ils acquiescent, toujours en le fixant.

\- B-Bien... Merci.

« Ouf ! Ils sont inoffensifs, ceux-là ! » se rassure-t-il.

Et le vidéaste fait un signe à ses camarades qui avancent, néanmoins méfiants. C'est alors que l'un des jeunes sort son portable de sa poche et sélectionne une playlist. S'ensuit une voix bien familière qui s'élève dans le calme de la nuit :

 _« J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'a-avèrse. J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la-a mê-ême... »_

« Noooon ! » pense Links, abattu.

Piétinant sur place, il fait signe à ses camarades de se dépêcher et tous les cinq avec Mathieu et Jeanne entrent dans le cimetière tandis que l'écho de la voix du chanteur s'amenuise :

 _« Est-ce que je t'ai-aime ? J'sais pas si je-e t'aime. Est-ce que tu m'ai-aimes ? J'sais pas si je-e t'aime... »_

\- Ça va, Alex ? Tu es étrangement pâle, s'inquiète Antoine tandis qu'ils cheminent entre les premières pierres tombales de l'allée.

\- Oui, oui... Je... Je crois bien que j'ai un peu trop couru, affirme Links d'une voix tremblante.

Habitué au boucan qui règne en ville, le silence complet qui règne dans le cimetière les met paradoxalement tous mal à l'aise.

\- Où devons-nous nous rendre, au juste ? questionne alors Mathieu.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, lui répond l'homme du futur qui ouvre la marche. J'ai entendu dire que l'objet que nous cherchons se trouve au pied d'un grand arbre.

\- Mais des grands arbres, il y en a partout ! s'irrite Antoine. Ça pourrait être celui-là (il en désigne un d'un index presque dénonciateur) ou bien celui-ci !

\- Du calme, tout va bien se passer. Nous n'avons qu'à...

\- Oh non ! s'insurge Alexis, soudain revigoré par cette idée. Nous n'allons pas le faire du type film d'horreur en nous séparant ! Les gens qui font encore ça aujourd'hui n'ont toujours pas compris que c'est la pire connerie à faire dans une situation comme celle-là.

\- Mais nous aurons plus de chance de le trouver, cet arbre, si nous nous séparons ! élucide celui qui dirige les opérations.

 _\- Attendez,_ les interrompt Jeanne. _Je vais voir si je peux localiser l'objet que vous recherchez. A quoi ressemble-t-il ?_

\- Eh bien, justement, c'est que... je ne sais pas du tout, avoue le Visiteur en ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser.

Dans l'obscurité que seul l'écran du portable éclaire, il n'y a que Mathieu qui voit son ami aux lunettes lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

 _\- Je vais au moins essayer de localiser le grand arbre. Analyse du terrain._

Tous attendent le verdict du robot tandis qu'ils déambulent lentement dans les allées du cimetière.

 _\- Je détecte cent trente-six arbres différents faisant quasiment la même hauteur,_ leur confie l'IA en revenant.

\- Cent trente-six ! explose Antoine. Mais comment voulez-vous que nous trouvions cet objet ?

\- Il y a une lumière, là-bas ! s'exclame soudain Alexis en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

En effet, une pâle lueur blanche brille au loin. Les quatre acolytes s'en approchent et arrivent devant une pierre tombale sur laquelle est gravé : _« Hélé_ _na_ _Phadenon_ _1990-2013_ _»_. Agenouillée dos à eux devant cette pierre se tient une jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et ses vêtements, autrefois charmants, sont déchirés par endroits.

La femme mystérieuse se retourne pour les fixer de ses yeux gris. Pas très effrayé après tout ce qu'il a enduré, Antoine fait le premier pas et lui demande si elle connaît l'endroit où se trouve l'objet qu'ils recherchent pour mettre fin à l'épidémie.

\- Bien sûr, leur répond le fantôme d'une voix douce. Mais si vous voulez que je vous le dise, il va falloir m'aider à changer mon épitaphe.

\- Changer votre épitaphe ? s'interroge le connaisseur du groupe en s'avançant à son tour. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je la trouve fausse. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me corresponde mieux... et qu'elle me fasse moins honte, tant qu'à faire.

Sans en demander plus, Links se penche sur la pierre tombale et y lit :

 _« Ele vécu bêle et eureuse o millieu de sa famille ki lémai tendremant.»_

\- Pouvez-vous m'aider à la changer ? lui demande la jeune femme pleine d'espoir.

Compatissant, Alexis accepte et débat avec elle pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes tandis que ses amis s'impatientent.

 _\- Il est vingt-trois heures, vingt-deux minutes, quarante-cinq secondes et six millièmes,_ les presse Jeanne.

\- C'est bon. C'est fini, annonce leur camarade, tout joyeux.

Sur la pierre, on lit maintenant :

 _« Jeune ange qui s'est envolé trop vite, elle vécut heureuse et riche de l'amour de ses proches et de son amant qu'elle aimait tendrement.»_

\- Merci beaucoup ! se réjouit la jeune femme en disparaissant lentement. L'objet que vous cherchez se trouvent entre les racines du grand chênes que vous voyez là-bas. Adieu.

Et elle disparaît.

Suivant son conseil, le petit groupe se rend auprès du chêne en question. Mais quelque chose cloche : quelqu'un est déjà arrivé avant eux. Dans la pénombre, une pelle à la main, une silhouette encapuchonnée creuse entre les racines de l'arbre.

Les trois hommes s'accroupissent derrière une pierre tombale, à quelques mètres de l'inconnu. Le bruit de la terre humide que l'on retourne se répercute jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

\- Imposteur ! souffle silencieusement le Visiteur avec colère. Il veut s'emparer de l'objet avant nous. Que faire ? Que faire ? Ah ! J'ai plan. Nous pourrions...

\- Yaaaaah ! beugle soudain Antoine en sortant de sa cachette pour se jeter sur le perturbateur, au plus grand désespoir du clochard.

Mais Links le suit déjà alors, puisqu'il est trop tard, ce dernier se jette à son tour sur la silhouette encapuchonnée. L'homme hurle et se débat pour échapper à leur emprise, mais à trois, ils sont bien trop forts pour lui. C'est l'aventurier du futur qui le cloue au sol en premier. Toujours en tentant de l'immobiliser, il le retourne sur le dos et lui ôte sa capuche d'un mouvement vif. Ce geste leur dévoile alors le visage d'un homme assez jeunes aux yeux sombres et à la peau noircie par des traces de terre desséchée. Dans ses yeux luisent un soupçon de colère, mais surtout de l'affolement et de l'incompréhension face à ce qu'il lui arrive. L'inconnu dévisage un à un ses agresseurs.

\- Alex ? Antoine ? Un gars que je ne connais pas ?

\- François ? s'écrie les deux autres.

\- Ah... Vous le connaissez aussi ? leur demande le quatrième sans pour autant paraître étonné.

\- Vous m'avez fichu une sacré frousse, Pupuce a failli faire une crise cardiaque à cause de vous ! les sermonne François.

Tout en lui bredouillant quelques excuses, les deux youtubers aident leur ami à se relever. Après l'avoir rassuré, ils lui demande la raison pour laquelle il se retrouve ici, lui aussi.

\- Eh bien, je suis venu déterrer un film, tout simplement, leur explique le Fossoyeur à bout de souffle. Oh ! ce n'est pas un long-métrage extraordinaire, mais j'aurais aimé le regarder. Ah ! Salut Mathieu ! s'exclame-t-il sans la moindre surprise en jetant un œil au téléphone dans la main du plus grand de la troupe.

\- Hey, François !

 _\- Bonsoir, humain couvert d'humus._

Puis, sans perdre un instant, le petit groupe explique rapidement à l'homme à la pelle la raison qui les a conduits ici, car le temps presse.

 _\- Il est vingt-trois heures et quarante cinq minutes, cinquante sec..._

\- C'est bon, Jeanne, je pense que nous avons compris, l'interrompt Mathieu.

\- Je n'ai pas tout capté à votre histoire d'apocalypse, de mouche et de fanfiction mais je veux bien vous aider, déclare François. Malheureusement...

Il se penche et tend un bras dans le trou qu'il a creusé pour en ressortir une vielle cassette.

\- … Il n'y a que cela, au pied de cet arbre.

\- Non, regardez ! fait alors Antoine en pointant du doigt une étrange petite sphère grise qui se trouvait sous le boîtier que François a soulevé. Il est là !

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, le Visiteur s'accroupit à son tour entre les racines de l'arbre pour en déterrer l'objet mystérieux. Tout le monde se penche pour le regarder de plus près, y compris le Fossoyeur qui s'est désintéressé un instant de la cassette dans ses mains pour poser ses yeux dessus.

\- Et maintenant, à quoi cela va-t-il nous servir ? s'inquiète Antoine. J'espère pour vous que vous le savez ! menace-t-il celui qui l'a entraîné dans cette affaire.

\- Il y a forcément un moyen de l'utiliser, déclare ce dernier en le fuyant du regard.

Mais ils ont beau se passer la sphères de main en main et l'observer sous toutes ses coutures, l'objet inconnu ne semble pas vouloir leur délivrer ses secrets. Le seul élément intéressant qu'ils remarquent, c'est l'encoche dont il est muni prévue pour y enfoncer une clé USB.

C'est alors que Jeanne intervient, lorsqu'Antoine passe l'élément étrange devant l'écran de son portable :

 _\- Analyse de l'objet en cours... Vérification des données. Il s'agit d'une bombe à perlimpinpin._

\- Jeanne, tu te fous de nous ? lui reproche Mathieu en croisant les bras.

Mais le robot ne l'écoute pas et enchaîne :

 _\- Diamètre : huit centimètres. Poids : deux kilos et cinq cents grammes. Contenu : poudre d'origine inconnue. J'y détecte néanmoins un remède aux effets provoqués par les œufs de la mouche Hallucina. La simple explosion de cette bombe peut s'étendre sur une ville aussi grande que Paris._

\- Dingue... souffle Links, admiratif.

\- Mais ça va tout faire sauter ! réalise Antoine.

 _\- C'est un peu le but de cet objet, bolos !_ le provoque le robot. _Mais il ne risque pas de faire beaucoup de dégâts car le contenu de cette bombe n'agit que par inhalation et n'est pas nocif pour la santé. Son explosion va répandre la poudre à perlimpinpin qu'elle contient dans toutes les rues de Paris et elle sera respirée par les mutants qui retrouveront leur forme humaine._

\- Et comment est-ce qu'on l'enclenche ? s'impatiente le Visiteur.

\- Je pense avoir la solution, dit une voix derrière eux.

Surpris, tout le petit groupe se retourne d'un manière parfaitement synchronisée pour dévisager l'homme qui vient d'arriver. Sa silhouette s'avançant fièrement vers eux se découpe sur le fond d'un vortex en activation qui se referme. Derrière lui, sa blouse blanche de scientifique claque à chacun de ses pas, lui donnant un petit côté badass. Arrivé à quelques mètres d'eux, on distingue enfin les traits de son visage et son sourire jovial, ainsi que sa moustache entretenue avec soin.

\- Henry ! s'écrie le clochard en allant à sa rencontre, lui aussi avec le sourire. Tu tombes à pique ! Ton Castabot aurait pu attendre ! J'étais coincé dans cette époque de dingues, moi !

Pour toute réponse, le nouvel arrivant le prend dans ses bras et tous deux s'étreignent comme des frères. Puis l'homme en blouse s'avance vers le groupe des vidéastes resté en retrait.

\- Bonsoir. Je suis le docteur Henry Castafolte, se présente-t-il d'un ton aimable et posé. Vous me poserez toutes vos questions plus tard, nous avons un monde à sauver.

\- De toute façon, plus rien ne m'étonne, déclare Antoine avec cynisme.

Mais à peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un grognement retentit non loin d'eux.

D'un mouvement simultané, tout le petit groupe se tourne vers une parcelle de tombes pour découvrir une vingtaine d'enfants-zombies s'avançant vers eux.

\- Je ne suis pas zombophobe, s'énerve le clochard du futur en serrant les poings, mais là, j'avoue que j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces zombies ! Viens, Henry, nous allons leur coller une bonne leçon !

Sans crier gare, les monstres affamés se jettent sur les humains face à eux. Avec des hurlements sauvages, Antoine, Alexis, le Visiteur et son ami font de même. François se joint aussi à la partie en formant un duo imbattable avec Pupuce. S'enchaîne alors un belle chorégraphie de coups de pieds, de turbo-poing et de pelle ravageurs ponctués de temps en temps par le vole plané d'un zombie qui se termine par un splendide atterrissage dans la boue. Bientôt, les petits monstres se retrouvent tous hors d'état de nuire.

\- Et voilà ! C'est fait ! jubile le Visiteur en frappant dans la main de Henry.

\- Et maintenant, que fait-on de la sorcière ? demande Links contre toute attente.

Intrigué, tout le monde fait volte-face et découvre la vieille femme qui se tient debout juste à côté du chêne. D'apparence, elle a tout de la vieille mégère présente dans les contes de fées : son nez est crochu et retroussé vers le bas, ses yeux sont sombres et globuleux et une horrible verrue lui est poussée sur le nez. Avec un cruel sourire de satisfaction, elle tend un doigt vers eux, ses proies impuissantes, pour les transformer en crapauds baveux...

… quand un liquide translucide se déverse sur elle.

La sorcière hurle, elle hurle de douleur tandis que, lentement, son corps se liquéfie littéralement :

\- Aaaah ! Je fooonds ! gémit-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne reste d'elle plus qu'une simple flaque d'eau. Tout le monde dévisage François qui est à l'origine de sa disparition, un seau vide entre les mains.

\- Mais où as-tu trouvé ça ? s'étonne Antoine.

\- Derrière l'arbre, se justifie le Fossoyeur en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n'était. J'ignorais que le cinéma me servirait autant un jour.

Sans lui poser plus de questions _(beaucoup de questions resteront sans réponse dans cette fanfic'),_ le petit groupe se rassemble à nouveau autour du chêne pour analyser la bombe que tout le monde avait oubliée. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur Henry qui l'observe avec attention. Il est à présent leur seul chance de salut.

 _\- Dépêche-toi, mon frère !_ le presse Jeanne. _Il ne reste que cinq minutes avant minuit._

\- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ! s'écrie triomphalement le Castafolte.

Rapidement, il sort de sa poche un petit câble USB.

\- Cette bombe ne peut s'enclencher qu'à l'aide d'un programme informatique, explique-t-il en enfonçant une extrémité du câble dans l'encoche prévue à cette effet. Or, le seul que nous avons ici, c'est toi, le jeune homme dans le téléphone. Mais seule ta compagne IA a l'intelligence nécessaire pour la lancer. Il faut donc lier le portable à l'arme explosive pour la déclencher. C'est simple, mais il suffisait d'e-penser. Ton téléphone, Antoine.

Indécis, le jeune homme tend son téléphone à l'homme-robot qui le relie à la bombe à l'aide du câble USB.

\- Très bien. Vous tous, allez-vous mettre à l'abri ! leur ordonne Henry.

Sans se faire prier, les concernés filent se réfugier le plus loin possible, derrière un regroupement de pierres tombales.

\- Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, Henry ! lui lance son camarade au loin. Je te fais confiance.

Le scientifique lève un pouce en signe d'acquiescement, puis il pose les yeux sur l'écran du portable entre ses mains pour croiser ceux inquiets de Mathieu.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire sauter ? lui demande ce dernier avec appréhension.

\- Non, non, rassure-toi. Prête, Jeanne ?

Le visage de l'IA apparaît alors.

 _\- Affirmatif. Lancement de la bombe en cours. Déflagration imminente._

o

Plus loin, Antoine observe la scène d'un œil inquiet. A côté de lui, Alexis n'est pas plus rassuré. Il voit Henry se relever et détacher en vitesse son portable de la petite sphère grise qui s'est mise à briller d'une vive lueur. Mais le docteur ne détale pas. Au contraire, il garde la bombe dans sa main.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? s'impatiente le plus proche compagnon de ce dernier, à quelques pas de lui. Il va se faire sauter, ce fou !

Comme en réponse à son inquiétude, Henry balance soudain son bras vers le ciel et projette la bombe le plus haut possible. Aussitôt fait, il se précipite sous le grand chêne et s'accroupit, les paumes de ses mains aplaties sur ses oreilles. Antoine a le même réflexe que lui tandis qu'il suit des yeux le petit globe lumineux qui s'élève très vite dans les airs, bien plus haut que l'arbre sous lequel le scientifique s'est abrité. Il compte les battements affolés de son cœur. Un, deux, trois, qua...

L'explosion est gigantesque. Le ciel s'illumine d'une intense lumière bleue et blanche qui se propage au-dessus du cimetière, puis de tout Paris telle une onde dans un lac. Le bruit est plus fort que celui de l'explosion de trois obus réunis. La lumière, elle, est aveuglante. Et puis, plus rien. A côté de lui, Alexis sort son portable de la poche de sa veste.

\- Il est minuit pile, annonce-t-il.

C'est terminé. Le monde est sauvé.

o

Antoine a les yeux rivés sur son écran de télévision. Dans le canapé, ils sont un peu serrés. Si bien que Links se lève pour s'asseoir par terre. Sur le fauteuil d'à côté, Samuel et Richard sont tranquillement installés, chacun avec un verre d'alcool devant lui. De temps en temps, l'une des personnes présentes dans la pièce éclate de rire ou lâche un commentaire sur le nanar que François a déterré une heure plus tôt. Sur la petite table devant le canapé, les bouteilles de bières côtoient les quelques parts de pizzas placées là qui n'ont pas encore fini dans le ventre de quelqu'un. Posé contre l'un des verres sur la table, le portable d'Antoine est allumé, tourné vers la télévision afin que Mathieu puisse assister à l'invasion de zombies qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Cette invasion qui paraît si stupide et peu effrayante à côté de tout ce qu'ils ont vu ce soir.

\- C'est quand même assez fou, ce qu'il nous est arrivé, réalise enfin Alexis.

\- Pas plus que ce qui se déroule dans mon monde à moi, lui apprend Mathieu. Chez moi, les Lolcats envahissent chaque jour un peu plus la Toile, les dinosaures dansent et certains fidèles se font exploser lorsque l'on profane les commandements de leur « Sainte Église du Bon du Bien », comme ils l'appellent. C'est vraiment fou, le monde d'Internet !

\- En tout cas, les gars, je vous félicite, déclare le Visiteur du Futur qui s'est installé à côté de Henry, une bouteille de bière à la main. Vous avez tous fait du bon boulot. Surtout toi, Antoine.

L'intéressé sourit, heureux que son nouvel ami ait enfin réussi à l'appeler par son prénom. Tandis qu'il sirote tranquillement sa bière, il se remémore avec amusement le moment où il s'est efforcé d'expliquer à un dépanneur comment sa voiture s'étaient retrouvée dans un état aussi critique : brûlée à l'arrière, éraflée au niveau des portières, atrocement salie sur le pare-brise et cabossée sur le toit. C'est en s'efforçant de le dire le plus normalement possible qu'il lui avait déclaré qu'elle avait été prise dans un incendie et que des décombres lui étaient tombées dessus. Quant aux éraflures et à l'état du pare-brise, il avait inventé une récente promenade agitée en pleine campagne. Le visage de la femme déguisée en loup-garou à l'origine d'une partie de ce désastre lui revient en mémoire. Après l'explosion de la bombe, il était celui d'une personne tout à fait normale totalement perdue qui ne savait plus comment elle s'était retrouvée là, séparée de ses amis avec lesquels elle était partie fêter Halloween.

Tandis qu'il réfléchit, Alexis s'est levé pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine.

\- Vous imaginez que c'est ce que nous aurions pu avoir à affronter si Antoine avait donné les bonbons à la place du chocolat ? leur rappelle le Visiteur en faisant allusion au film qu'ils regardent.

\- Ça aurait peut-être été encore plus apocalyptique, imagine François. On se serait cru dans un jeu vidéo.

\- Et ça aurait été plus fun de les découper en morceaux, complète Mathieu.

\- Au fait, quelqu'un sait-il comment cette bombe étrange s'est retrouvée comme ça, dans un cimetière de Paris, en prévision d'une apocalypse qui n'avait même pas eu lieu ? questionne savamment le Fossoyeur.

Les autres haussent les épaules, le regard toujours scotché sur l'écran de la télévision.

Et Antoine élucide, toujours souriant :

\- C'est peut-être parce que ce n'est qu'une fanfiction.

Puis il rit. Il n'aura pas été si anodin que ça, cet Halloween !

C'est alors qu'Alexis revient de la cuisine, un paquet de bonbons dans les mains.

\- Les gars, vous en voulez ? leur demande-t-il en leur présentant l'emballage.

Tout le monde se fige soudain, une expression horrifiée peinte sur le visage.

\- Alex, rassure-moi, veut savoir le Visiteur du Futur qui a pâli sur le coup. Ne me dis pas que tu as mangé ces bonbons ?!

Et l'intéressé avoue alors :

\- Euh... Eh bien, si. Pourquoi ? C'est parce qu'ils étaient périmés ?

François manque de s'étouffer avec ses popcorns tandis que tous les autres se sont redressés sur leur siège.

Les cheveux dressés et le teint ayant viré au rouge brique, Antoine explose :

\- Mon Dieu, Alexis ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!


End file.
